Still You
by jeslyneyunita
Summary: Kyuhyun kira hidupnya yang sudah mulus akan selamanya mudah setelah menikah dengan Ryeowook. Ia punya uang, suami sukses, & tidak perlu berkerja apa-apa lagi. Tapi sayangnya perjalanan hidup Kyuhyun tidaklah semulus itu, apalagi sejak menikah dengan Ryeowook yang ternyata seperti kucing dan anjing dengan kepribadiannya sendiri. Super Junior. Ryeowook. Kyuhyun. Wookkyu. Ryeohyun
1. Prolog

**STILL YOU (PROLOG)**

 **Cast:**

 **Kim Ryeowook (ultimate bias)**

 **Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Cho Haejin**

 **Cho Umma**

 **Etc**

 **Genre & Warning: Yaoi. Romance. Drama. Boys Love.**

 **Pariring: RYEOHYUN / WOKKYU (bukan KyuWook)**

 **Author's note: Cerita hanyalah fiktif belaka.**

 **Review untuk kritik opini dan saran. Maafkan bahasa berantakan, banyak pengulangan, typo dimana-mana.**

 **Hi~ author kembali lagi. Cerita kali ini saya tulis dengan gaya sedikit yang berbeda karna author udah bosen nulis cerita Ryeowook yang baik, kaya, tampan, ramah dan murah hati, begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun-nya.**

 **Cerita ini akan dibuat ringan, lebih ke banyak percek cok-an Wookkyu aja (kalau _storyline_ nya tidak berubah), jadi kalau yang berminat dan suka, enjoy!**

 **Author lagi dilemma antara nge _publish_ cerita ini di akun ini atau di akun yang lain karna ceritanya rencananya dibuat rated M. Tapi untuk sekarang, rated T dulu dan _author_ coba-coba publish disini, kalau kalian suka please _review_ yaa.**

 **Saya juga ingin mengucapkan terima kasih untuk semua _reader_ yang baca, apalagi yg review. Saya pribadi nulis ff karna mmg sejak dulu suka nulis, dan nulis FF ini hobi yang ternyata semakin dijalani semakin gak gampang. Apalagi kalau _handle_ 3 on going stories seperti sekarang, fokus author buat nulis satu cerita aja jadinya kemana-mana (bercabang hehe) jadi kalau kalian baca dan bisa, please please please banget saya minta untuk meninggalkan review.**

 **Cerita _author_ memang gak sempurna, but it'll be great kalau kalian _spare_ 2 menit ajaa untuk tulis sepatah dua kata, itu berharga banget buat saya**

 **Anyway sekali lagi terima kasih dan selama membaca!**

 **ooo**

Suatu malam dikediaman keuarga Cho di tengah kota Seoul. Seluruh anggota keluarga tersebut malam ini sedang berkumpul diruang keluarga setelah baru saja sekitaran setengah jam yang lalu menyantap makan malam mereka bersama-sama. Ada Cho appa, sang istri, dan putra tunggal atau semata wayang Tuan dan Nyonya Cho yang bernama Kyuhyun.

Cho Haejin sang kepala keluarga adalah seorang pemimpin perusahaan elit di Seoul, lahir di keluarga yang sudah kaya raya dan dengan kemampuan bisnis turun menurun yang didapatkannya membuat pria berusia 50-an ini sejak usia muda mengelola perusahaan keluarga yang memberikannya pemasukan dengan jumlah yang lebih dari cukup untuk hidup mewah dari tahun ke tahun hingga 3 generasi penerus sekalipun.

Menikah dengan Nyonya Cho, Haejin hanya mempunyai satu orang anak yang mereka beri nama Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun: bertubuh tinggi, putih, dengan mata dan rambut kecoklatan dan senyum menawan. Diusia pertengahan 20, Kyuhyun termasuk salah satu chaebol atau socialite Korea Selatan yang lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya diluar negeri. 10 tahun ia habiskan di negeri orang, saat kembali ke tanah airnya sudah beberapa bulan terakhir ini Kyuhyun masih galau mau jadi apa atau memutuskan untuk belum berkerja.

Walaupun begitu, ayah dan ibu Kyuhyun pun tidak pernah memaksa putra mereka untuk melanjutkan perusahaan atau berkerja seperti apa seperti apa yang selayaknya orang tua lain lakukan. Sebagai anak semata wayang, sejak lahir pasangan Cho ini sangat sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun dan tanpa disadari –sedikit memanjakannya. Walaupun tidak parah, orang tua Kyuhyun hampir tidak pernah meng-push Kyuhyun untuk melakukan sesuatu yang anaknya sendiri tidak kehendaki.

Hidup Kyuhyun sejak dulu memang bisa dibilang sudah sangatlah mudah. Ia lahir di keluarga kaya raya, dengan curahan kasih sayang, pendidikan yang layak dan kebebasan tapi juga proteksi dari kedua orang tuanya. Kyuhyun juga bisa dibilang sebagai anak yang penurut, ia tidak pernah rebel atau membuat masalah selama 26 tahun ia hidup. Mengecewakan yang fatal pun tidak pernah, jadi tidak aneh kan kalau appa dan umma Cho jadi semakin menyayangi putra mereka tersebut?

Memasuki lebih seperempat abad usianya, Kyuhyun tidak sedikitpun pernah berfikiran untuk mengubah cara berpikirnya: menganggap kalau hidup ini bukanlah sesuatu yang sulit untuk dijalani –setidaknya untuk ia sendiri. Kyuhyun selalu mendapatkan apa yang dia mau, dia bebas dan hidupnya terjamin dengan semua 'keberuntungan' yang mengikutinya sejak lahir. Dan kenyataan itu berlangsung, sampai… sampai seorang Cho Kyuhyun harus bertemu dengan seorang pria bernama… Kim. Ryeowook.

ooo

"Apa? Dijodohkan?"

"Iya.. Ini ide dari harabeoji Kyu.."

"Tidak mau umma. Kan aku sudah bilang aku hanya mau menikah diusia 30an!" Kyuhyun yang tadinya duduk santai langsung berubah menjadi sedikit panik saat mendengar kabar tersebut.

"Umma mengerti.. Tapi ini semua permintaan Kim harabeoji Kyuhyun-ah."

Dengan Ryeowook yang kemarin itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil setengah berteriak

"Iya…" Cho umma yang halus dan lembut masih menjawabi pertanyaan putranya dengan sabar.

"Shireoo! Aku tidak kenal dengannya umma, appa. Bagaimana caranya Haraboji mau menjodohkan kami sih?! "

"Kyuhyun..."

Sang appa akhirnya turun tangan mencoba menenangkan putra semata wayang mereka karna sang umma sudah hampir menyerah

"Appa tau ini mendadak untukmu. Begitu juga untuk kita semua. Tapi kamu tau kan betapa berjasanya harabeoji dalam membantu keluarga appa? Appa tidak akan sesukses ini kalau tidak ada Kim harabeoji, tidak akan kamu juga didunia ini sampai sekarang Kyuhyun-ah" saran sang appa dengan bijak menggunakan kata-kata yang lebih halus.

Karna, inti dan kenyataannya memang keluarga Cho tidak bisa serta merta menolak pinangan keluarga Kim begitu saja hanya karna Kyuhyun belum siap. Hey lihatlah siapa keluarga Kim ini. Banyak orang berlomba-lomba untuk bergabung secara legal dengan keluarga prestigius tersebut. Kalau diberi kesempatan, bagaimana kedua orang tua Kyuhyun bisa menolak? Apalagi mengingat sejak kecil Cho appa sudah seperti anak sendiri bagi Kim harabeoji yang adalah kakek kandung Ryeowook. Sebuah hutang budi yang tidak akan bisa terbayarkan sampai kapanpun.

"Appa dan umma juga tidak serta merta menjerumuskan mu ke kandang singa Kyu... Kita semua tau bibit bebet bobot keuarga nya Ryeowook seperti apa." _Lebih dari pantas untuk menjadi menantu idaman mereka._

"Dan Ryeowook pun juga sudah setuju kan. Dia sendiri loh yang mengiyakan perminataan kakeknya? Ryeowook sendiri yang bertemu langsung dengan appa untuk meminta ijin menjalin hubungan khusus denganmu."

Kyuhyun tidak tau Ryeowook pernah berkunjung kesini, dan Kyuhyun pun sama sekali tidak perduli akan hal tersebut. Bodo amat mau dia meminta berapa kali ataupun Kakek yang meminta. Ini hidupku! Dan seorang Cho Kyuhyun paling tidak suka diatur-atur.

"Tapi kita tidak tau niat dia apa, appa.. Kalau dia berniat jahat padaku bagaimana? Kalau aku disiksa setelah menikah bagaimana?"

Kyuhyun mulai mencari-cari alasan dan sudah mulai lebay, mungkin karna kebanyakan nonton sinetron, menjadikan daya imajinasinya meningkat jadi 10 kali melebihi normal. Padahal pada intinya, Kyuhyun hanya tidak ingin mimpinya untuk menjalankan hidup sebebas dan senatural jadi luluh lantak sudah kalau dijodohkan seperti ini, hanya sesederhana itu.

Sejak kecil ia ingin bertemu dengan calon suami nya sendiri, mempunyai kisah yang unik, lalu membangun hubungan bersama hingga menikah. Jadi ia bisa menceritakan kepada anak nya nanti bagaimana orang tua putra atau putri nya ini bertemu.; Bukan cuma "umma dan appa dijodohkan, jadi kami menikah lalu menghasilkan kamu."

Kyuhyun tidak mau itu semua! Kyu mau.. Mau.. Banyak maunya emang #plak hahah

Cho appa menggelengkan kepalanya, sudah saatnya ia menghentikan fantasi Kyuhyun yang sudah kejauhan

"Niat yang dibawakan oleh Ryeowook itu baik, Kyuhyun. Lagipula memangnya kalau kalian ber tunangan memang appa dan umma langsung meninggalkanmu? Tidak kan. Ada orang tuanya Ryeowook juga. Heechul ahjumma dan Hankyung sukbu, ingat? Dan masih ada kakek juga. Kami semua tidak akan membiarkan kamu dimacam-macami oleh suamimu, Kyuu" ujar sang appa lagi mencoba bersabar

Kyuhyun masih duduk diam dan menggelengkan kepalanya

"Tidak bisa appa, aku tetap tidak mau dijodohkan. Aku mau mencari pacarku sendiri. Titik!" Perdebatan panjang tersebut pun akhirnya ditutup dengan Kyuhyun yang masih ngotot lalu ngambek dan…

 **Brakk** diikuti bantingan pintu dan Kyuhyun mengunci dirinya sendiri di dalam kamar semalaman. Drama kembali terulang didalam kediaman keluarga Cho malam itu. Kalau ada drama, pasti selalu berhubungan dengan putra semata wayang sang empunya rumah atau sang Tuan Muda, Kyuhyun.

Lagi, Tuan muda Kyuhyun yang tinggi, putih, tampan, ber-rambut cokelat ke samping, dan murah senyum memang hampir mendekati sempurna. Tapi sayangnya ketampanan dan kehadiran Kyuhyun yang sangat berarti bagi keluarga Cho tersebut membuat kedua orang tuanya malah jadi terlampau sering memberikan kebebasan dan pilihan bagi Kyuhyun. Jadilah sekalinya mereka menginginkan sesuatu dari Kyuhyun, tidak heran kalau menjadi susahnya minta ampun.

ooo

 **2 minggu kemudian**

 _Ommaaaaa haengbokkaja. Apeuji malgo, apeuji malgo…._

Di sebuah hotel berbintang lima di Seoul, di salah satu kamar suite Kamis malam itu tidak seperti biasanya Putra tunggal keluarga Cho yaitu Kyuhyun sedang merilekskan tubuhnya diatas ranjang empuk dan wangi sambil mendengarkan lagu dan menggunakan masker mata yang bertugas mencegah kantung hitam atau eyebag _diwajah_ mulus nya yang selalu terawat dari dulu sampai sekarang.

Hari masih belum terlalu larut, baru pukul setengah delapan malamtapi pria ini sudah bermalas malasan sendirian menikmati kamar hotel yang luas dan mewah dengan servis lengkap hanya untuk dirinya sendiri.

Ya, sudah dua malam Kyuhyun tidak pulang ke rumahnya sendiri sebagai bentuk protesnya menolak dengan segenap jiwa dan raga untuk dijodohkan dengan Ryeowook.

Huh, siapa juga yang mau disuruh menikah begitu saja dengan seseorang yang kamu tidak kenal dalam waktu singkat? Mereka baru bertemu sekali, dan walaupun Ryeowook itu sangat kaya, cukup tampan dan ber wibawa. Kyuhyun tidak merasakan _chemistry_ apapun diantara mereka yang membuatnya bisa dan mau menikah dengan seorang Kim Ryeowook.

Sudah terlalu sering berdebat dengan umma nya akhir-akhir ini; Jadilah Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menginap di hotel untuk memberitahu orang tuanya kalau keputusannya bukanlah main-main.

Dengan kartu kredit black unlimited miliknya, Kyuhyun memesang kamar suite mewah untuk dirinya sendiri, mematikan handphone sejak kemarin untuk menghilangkan jejak. Pria ini hanya bersantai-santai saja selama masa kaburnya ini. Nge gym, spa, main game, membaca novel, ngopi, baca koran, dan saat sore tiba selesai berendam dan totok wajah, pada pukul tujuh Kyuhyun sudah akan tiba dengan piyama suteranya duduk manis diatas ranjang empuknya untuk beristirahat dengan nyaman.

 _Hah... Umma dan appa pasti akan menyerah dengan keputusanku._ Selama ini semua yang Kyuhyun mau untuk dipenuhi oleh kedua orang tuanya tersebut. Dia mau kuliah dimana boleh, mau belanja apa boleh, Kyuhyun mau berteman dengan siapa saja pun boleh. Ego Kyuhyun yang sudah terlampau lama dimanjakan memuncak dan jadi seperti ini jadinya.

 _Kita lihat saja siapa kali ini yang menang._

 **Ting tong**

Ditengah sesi intermezo tenang didalam kamar tidurnya tersebut, saat Kyuhyun baru saja melepas masker matanya karna sudah terpasang selama 20 menit, tiba-tiba saja terdengar bel kamarnya berbunyi beberapa kali

 **Ting tong ting tong**

Kyuhyun sontak berfikir cepat dalam hati.

 _Siapa ya? Apa room service? Rasanya aku tidak meminta apa-apa. Ahh. Mungkin turndown service…_

Kyuhyun memang tidak mengharapkan siapa-siapa untuk datang menemuinya, bahkan untuk mengetahui keberadaannya sama sekali pun tidak. Ia sudah mengisolasi diri selama 2 hari terakhir, tidak mungkin ada yang bisa tau dia ada disini.

Kyuhyun memakai slippers hotel bulu-bulunya dan berjalan pelan menuju pintu masuk. Mungkin pelayan yang menanyakan _turndown service_ di malam hari seperti ini.

 **Ceklek**. Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar dan mulutnya sedikit terbuka saat menemukan Ryeowook berdiri tegap dihadapannya dengan kedua tangan disaku celana memandangi sekujur tubuhnya dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki dengan tajam seperti tidak yakin apakah Kyuhyun adalah benar-benar orang yang pria ini cari.

"Ada apa.. Kamu disini... Ryeowook sii" Tanya Kyuhyun pelan. Ia secara pribadi tidak kenal dengan Kim Ryeowook ini. Kenapa tiba-tiba dia bisa muncul disini?!

"Apalagi kalau bukan menjemputmu" jawab Ryeowook dengan nada super menyebalkannya membuat Kyuhyun langsung terdiam seribu bahasa sejenak, masih mencoba bersabar dan menahan diri untuk bersikap tidak sopan.

Ryeowook yang ada dihadapannya masih mengenakan setelan jas lengkap tanpa dasi, dari rupa dan baunya Kyuhyun bisa menebak pasti pria ini baru saja pulang dari kantor atau tempatnya berkerja.

"Apa maksudmu? Untuk apa menjemputku. Aku tidak minta dijemput" balas Kyuhyun dengan tidak kalah ketusnya sambil terus berpengangan pada handle pintu.

"Yang menyuruhku datang kesini tentu saja bukan kamu. Makanya Cho Kyuhyun, kalau tidak mau dijodohkan dengaku, tidak usah kabur segala. Ujungnya aku yang disuruh mencari mu, tau!" Cecar Ryeowook langsung dengan ketus, membuat Kyuhyun sontak langsung naik darah karna diperlakukan seperti itu oleh seseorang yang bahkan ia belum terlalu kenal.

Kyu langsung membuka pintu dengan lebih lebar untuk maju selangkah membalasi omongan Kim Ryeowook ini dan tentu saja -untuk menunjukkan kalau ia juga tidak takut.

"Memangnya siapa yang menyuruhmu menjemput aku? Kamu kira aku mau pulang hanya karna kamu datang kesini!

Cih jangan harap, ini masalahku dengan orang tuaku, kamu tidak punya kewajiban untuk mengurusi urusanku"

Ryeowook hanya mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun tersebut

"Hey, kamu kira aku akan mau bersusah-susah mencarimu sampai kesini kalau ini bukan kewajiban?! Sudahlah Cho Kyuhyun aku sudah malas berdebat lebih panjang lagi" balas Ryeowook masih dengan sangat sangat ketus "Pokoknya sekarang juga bereskan baju bajumu. Aku tunggu di lobi bawah. Sepuluh menit, atau aku tinggal"

Sambil bicara tangan Ryeowook bergerak cepat terulur maju dan mengambil kartu kamar yang tertancap di tembok dalam tidak jauh dari slea pintu. Dengan tercabutnya kartu tersebut sontak semua elektronik didalam kamar hotel itu pun ter non aktifkan secara otomatis tanpa Kyuhyun sempat cegah. Setelah mengambil kartu tersebut Ryeowook langsung berbalik badan melenggang pergi dengan enaknya tanpa melirik kearah Kyuhyun lagi barang sekalipun.

Kyuhyun yang tadinya masih _speechles_ pun langsung membelalakkan matanya tidak terima saat Ryeowook bersikap sangat seenaknya seperti ini. Apa apaan orang ini?! Ini tidak jauh berbeda dari menginjak nginjak harga dirinya sendiri.

"Ya! Kim Ryeowook! Apa yang kamu lakukan! Mau dibawa kemana kunci kamarku!" Panggil Kyuhyun refleks karna Ryeowook pergi menjauh sambil membawa kartu kunci kamarnya tersebut.

"Aku akan langsung check out dibawah. Sudah kubilang kan, kemasi barangmu kita pulang sekarang juga Cho Kyuhyun" ulang Ryeowook lagi dengan tegas tanpa menengok sedikitpun; Membuat Kyu makin geram dan refleks mengejar Ryeowook menyusuri koridor hotel walaupun ia hanya mengenakan piyama sutera tipis. Untung saja lantai suite seperti ini sepi jadi tidak ada yang melihat mereka dan tidak aja juga yang memerhatikan tubuh Kyuhyun yang sedang terekspos dengan cukup jelas.

"Ya! Tidak mau! Siapa kamu bisa mengatur-ngaturku?! Kim Ryeoowoooookkkk! Kubilang berhentiiii!" teriak Kyuhyun sekeras-kerasnya membuat Ryeowook menghentikan langkahnya dan langsung berbalik badan, melihat kearah Kyuhyun yang sedang marah-marah mengekorinya dari belakang. Ryeowook hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang sejenak, terlihat cukup geram dengan kengototan pria satu ini.

"Kalau kamu masih ngotot, aku laporkan ke manajer front office sekarang juga agar meng-non aktifkan semua fasilitas di kamarmu dengan paksa. Aku bisa memberitahukan nya kalau kau, Cho Kyuhyun. Adalah calon tunanganku yang kabur dari rumah orang tuanya. Akan kutelepon Cho ahjumma dan ahjussi sebagai bukti dan pihak hotel sendiri yang akan menyerahkanmu kalau kamu tidak mau menuruti semua kata-kataku. Apa kamu benar-benar ingin semua orang tau kalau kita akan bertunangan, oh?" Ujar Ryeowook dengan tegas dan penuh percaya diri sambil menunjukan jari telunjuknya kepada Kyuhyun meminta agar pria ini diam dan hanya perlu mengikuti keingininannya saja. Apa susah nya sih?!

Kyuhyun sedikit terhentak melihat Ryeowook yang seperti ini. Ia terdiam sejenak mencoba berfikir tapi akhirnya Kyuhyun menemukan jalan buntu dan mengakui kalau ia kalah pintar dari Ryeowook. Apa-apaan ini kalau sudah membawa orang tuanya? Jadi dia datang kesini malam-malam hanya untuk mengikuti perintah umma dan appa? Akan semakin runyam kalau semakin banyak orang harus tau tentang perdebatan mereka; Setidaknya Kyuhyun masih punya muka untuk tidak membuat keributan dimuka umum atau membawa-bawa pihak hotel. Ancaman Ryeowook mengenai tepat di sasaran membuat Kyuhyun menyerah. Aaaaahhh berarti ia sudah tidak punya pilihan lain, iya kan? Kyuhyun langsung mem poutkan bibir nya kesal dan akhirnya berjalan balik kembali ke kamarnya tanpa banyak bicara.

Ryeowook ikut berbalik badan kearah berlawanan juga sambil menyengir senang setelah melihat Kyuhyun sudah tidak bisa melawan lagi. haha. 1-0

"Kim Ryeooowoooookk!" tapi, baru Ryeowook maju dua tiga langkah, suara khas Kyuhyun sudah terdengar memanggilnya lagi -eh, meneriaki namanya lagi lebih tepatnya.

"Apa lagii?" Tanya Ryeowook akhirnya -setengah berteriak kesal sambil lagi dan lagi kembali ketempat yang sama.

"Aku tidak bisa masuk ke kamar. Terkunci..." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada bete setengah memelas tapi masih dengan nada yang tinggi.

Tentu saja Kyu tidak bisa masuk kekamarnya lagi, saat mengejar Ryeowook keluar ia tidak sengaja melepas pegangan pintu; dan saat tertutup, jadilah kamar hotelnya itu jadi terkunci secara otomatis dari luar. Sedangkan, Kyu tidak pegang kunci apa-apa karna satu kunci sudah di pegang Ryeowook dan satunya lagi ada didalam sana, Kyu tidak punya pilihan lain selain meminta pada Kim Ryeowook lagi agar ia bisa masuk –walaupun Kyu sungguh benci untuk menyebut satu nama itu lagi.

 _Haish babo…_

Ryeowook sudah hampir tertawa sedikit karna tingkah Kyuhyun yang seperti ini, tapi masih ia tahan dan hanya mengeluarkan _smirk_ kecil andalan Kim Ryeowook.

"Ck. Kau ini."

Ryeowook akhirnya berjalan kearah kamar yang sama lagi, menghampiri Kyuhyun untuk menempelkan kartu digenggamannya tersebut.

 **Pip**. Satu sentuhan dan terbukalah pintu kamar suite tersebut.

"Sudah masuk sana. Dan ganti baju! Aku tidak mau melihatmu turun kebawah dengan masih mengenakan piyama" ujar Ryeowook dengan cool lagi baru akhirnya benar benar pergi.

Hanya ia yang boleh melihat Kyuhyun mengenakan baju dan celana tidur setipis itu. _Awas saja kalau sampai ia merasa malas dan hanya melapisi jaket dan langsung turun kebawah. Ck_. Batin Ryeowook sambil kembali ke lobi utama hotel.

ooo

Setengah jam setelahnya, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam dan Ryeowook masih terduduk sendirian di sofa lobi hotel menunggu kehadiran seseorang. Sudah 10 menit Ryeowook terus melirik jam tangan di pergelangan kiri nya dan hanya bisa mengeluh kecil dalam hati..

 _Astaga orang ini beberes kamar saja lama banget, ngapain lagi sih dia?_

Setengah jam lebih Ryeowook menunggu dan masih belum ada juga terlihat tanda-tanda kehadiran Kyuhyun disana. Setelah bersabar sedikit lagi, barulah saat jam menunjukkan pukul 8 kurang akhirnya sosok Kyuhyun terlihat keluar dari lift, mengenakan sunglasses hitam dan jaket parka hijaunya sambil menggeret sebuah koper kecil. Ryeowook langsung bangkit berdiri menghampirinya, mengambil alih koper Kyuhyun dan menggiring pria ini menuju tempat parkir

"ikuti aku"

Kyuhyun hanya semakin mempoutkan bibirnya dan mengikuti punggung Ryeowook dengan malas.

Tiba ditempat parkir, masih Ryeowook yang menaruh koper milik Kyuhyun kebelakang dan sang tamu langsung masuk dikursi penumpang saja.

 **Bruk**. Ryeowook memasuki mobil dan langsung memakai seatbelt nya sendiri. Kyuhyun yang duduk manis disampingnya baru selesai melepas sunglasses dan mencoba mengajak Ryeowook bicara duluan.

"Kim Ryeowook, sebenarnya apa sih maksud kedatanganmu kesini?" Tanya Kyuhyun langsung penasaran dengan modus yang sebenarnya dimiliki oleh orang satu ini. Apa dia hanya mengikuti suruhan orang tuaku? Darimana ia tau aku berada disini? Mau kemana dia membawaku pergi? Seribu pertanyaan terkumpul jadi satu didalam otak Kyuhyun.

"Untung mengajarkanmu kalau kabur itu tidak akan pernah menyelesaikan masalah" Brummm. Jawab Ryeowook dengan ketus sambil menyalakan mesin dan menaruh kedua tangannya disetir siap untuk berangkat. Mendengar balasan jahat-ketus-menyebalkan yang menyindirnya secara blak-blakan seperti itu sontak membuat Kyuhyun langsung terdiam kesal sejenak. Sungguh, berikan saja satu alasan untuk ia tidak ingin memukul Ryeowook pada saat ini juga, Kyuhyun benar-benar sudah berada diujung batas kesabarannya.

"Pakai seatbelt mu" suruh Ryeowook dengan nada dingin karna kalau Kyu belum pakai sabuk pengaman, mereka tidak akan bisa berangkat.

'Tidak mau" Kyu hanya menggeleng singkat sambil sedikit menundukkan kepalanya sendiri.

"Pakai seatbeltnya Cho Kyuhyun" ulang Ryeowook sekali lagi memberikan ultimatum kedua dengan nada lebih tinggi; Kalau Kyuhyun tidak main-main, begitu juga dengan ia sendiri. Ryeowook sedang tidak mau menghadapi ambekan siapapun hanya karna hal sesepel ini.

Tapi, digeretak seperti barusan bukannya membuat Kyuhyun menurut, melainkan malah membuat pria ini merasa takut -benci -tidak nyaman dengan orang asing bernama Kim Ryeowook ini.

"Aku pulang naik taksi saja! Aku tidak mau pergi denganmu."

Ceklek. Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba berubah pikiran hendak meraih bukaan pintu mencoba untuk turun dari mobil sedan mewah tersebut. Tapi, hasilnya nihil, pintu mobil sudah dikunci membuat ia tidak bisa keluar kemana-mana.

Pria disampingnya yang menonton sejak tadi pun sudah tidak membalasi apa-apa lagi, tanpa banyak bicara Ryeowook langsung melepas seatbeltnya sendiri agar bisa begeser sedikit dan memasangkan seatbelt Kyuhyun dengan sedikit paksa.

"aku tidak menerima penolakan. Pulang sekarang denganku atau tidak sama sekali"

Gerakan nya yang tiba-tiba mendekat membuat Kyuhyun kaget setengah mati, tubuh mereka menjadi berjarak sangat sangat dekat walaupun hanya untuk sepersekian detik didalam mobil yang space nya sangat terbatas tersebut.

Ceklek. Dalam waktu singkat Ryeowook akhirnya sukses memakaikan semua seatbelt dan mulai bisa melajukan mobilnya untuk berangkat.

Disisi lain, Kyuhyun hanya bisa semakin manyun dengan sempurna saat ia sudah tidak punya pilihan lain ikut sengan orang yang tidak ia kenal ini. Ia memang sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi, tapi Kyuhyun benci orang asing. Ia paling benci kalau harus berada disekitar orang yang baru dikenalnya berduaan, pria ini merasa tidak aman, karna sejak kecil ia tumbuh ditengah orang-orang yang menghormatinya, melayaninya, melindunginya, dan bersikap manis padanya. Bukan seperti Kim Ryeowook ini. Dia ketus, tidak sabaran, dan tidak bisa dipercaya bagi Kyuhyun. Pertanyaannya, kalau _notabene_ nya seorang Kim Ryeowook saja tidak bisa ia percayai dengan mudah, siapa yang bisa? Jadi, inti atau pokok permasalahan yang sebenarnya ada di Kyuhyun sendiri, yang memang sangat selalu sulit untuk bisa ditaklukan oleh siapapun itu.

Setelah hening sejenak Kyuhyun baru bisa mentralkan pikirannya dan mengademkan emosinya sendiri lagi, mencoba meng-rewind apa yang Ryeowook ucapkan beberapa saat yang lalu. Apa? Untuk mengajarkan kalau kabur bukan menyelesaikan masalah?

Ditengah kesunyian di dalam mobil tersebut, tidak mau menahan-nahan terlalu lama, akhirnya Kyuhyun mulai angkat bicara lagi, menjawabi percakapan mereka yang sempat tertunda tadinya.

"Hei, Aku memang kabur bukan untuk menyelesaikan masalah. Aku pergi untuk memberi tahu orang tuaku kalau aku tidak mau mengikuti kehendak mereka begitu saja, tau!"

Ryeowook hanya menaikkan sebelah ujung bibirnya mendengar keluhan Kyuhyun barusan.

"Ck. Berarti sama saja kan? Apa bedanya coba?"

"Ya! Beda lah. Ini hanya bentuk protes. Kabur sebagai bentuk protes. Kamu tidak akan pernah mengerti...!"

Setiap Ryeowook buka suara entah kenapa Kyuhyun hanya semakin merajuk kesal. Kenapa dia selalu membalas dengan menyebalkan seperti ini sih? Kenapa selalu menentangku. Kyuhyun hanya terus melipat kedua tangan di dada dan cemberut.

"Terserahlah apa katamu." Ryeowook tidak ingin melanjutkan lebih lagi tentang hal ini. "Intinya, lain kali kalau mau pergi, setidaknya bawalah uang cash jangan memakai credit card pemberian ayahmu, anak manja."

"Yaaaa! Siapa yang kamu sebut anak manja?"

Kyuhyun sontak langsung berteriak tidak terima disebut 'anak manja', sampai-sampai membuat Ryeowook menutup kupingnya sekilas karna suara teriakan pria disampingnya ini yang sudah seperti pakai toa, kerasnya bukan main.

Dan.. seperti sudah bisa ditebak, ujungnya pun bukannya semakin adem, tapi yang terjadi malah perselisihan tersebut tidak lah selesai-selesai terjadi diantara keduanya. _Tuh kan lagi-lagi mulut nya membuat aku naik pitam ohmygod._ Kyuhyun semakin tidak berhenti mendengus kesal.

"Neo. Kamu. Kamulah orang itu Cho Kyuhyun, mencoba protes tanpa usaha berarti, mengambil jalan pintasnya saja mengggesek dengan kartu kredit milikmu sendiri. Ck, kamu ini masih jarang nonton film ya Kyuhyun-ah? Pintarlah sedikit, dalam satu jam keberadaanmu bisa terlacak karna pembayaran hotel tersebut"

"Yaaa! Urusanku mau kabur dengan cara apa! Kenapa kamu yang harus ribet sih sampai kesini segala? Kenapa harus datang dan menghakimiku malam-malam? Memangnya kamu siapa, Kim Ryeowook?" semprot Kyuhyun lagi dengan berapi api berharap bisa membuat Ryeowook bungkam.

Tapi nyatanya, Ryeowook tidak langsung meladeni Kyuhyun dengan emosi, melainkan menunggu dulu sejenak sampai berhenti di lampu merah barulah ia menengok kesamping, menatap mata Kyuhyun langsung dengan tajam dan berkata

"Kujelaskan sekali lagi ya Cho Kyuhyun, pertama aku adalah calon tunanganmu. Kedua kamu, adalah orang pertama yang berani-beraninya menolak dijodohkan denganku. Ketiga, walaupun kamu bersikap seperti itu, baiklah masih akan kumaafkan, toh berani taruhan ujungnya kita akan tetap bertunangan lagi. Jadii Sebelum calon istriku melakukan hal yang semakin bukan-bukan sebagai bentuk pelariannya dari kenyataan, sudah menjadi kewajibanku untuk membawamu pulang Kyuhyun bawel. Jadi jangan, jangan komplain lagi oke. Simpan semua ucapan terima kasihmu dulu, sekarang duduk lah dengan benar, mengerti?"

Kyuhyun yang sudah saking semangatnya malah jadi duduk menyamping mengarah ke Ryeowook tanpa sadar, dan pria ini malu sendiri saat mendengar perkataan Ryeowook yang ada benarnya tersebut

"Ya!"

"Ssssttt"

Belum sempat Kyu berkata apa-apa lagi, Ryeowook sudah meletakkan sebelah jarinya di bibir duluan mengisyaratkan kepadanya untuk diam.

"Simpanlah suara dan energimu untuk dirumah. Kita sudah hampir sampai." Ujar pria bersurai hitam ini sambil terus fokus menyetir lalu bungkam seribu bahasa; Membuat Kyuhyun semakin kesal dan hanya bisa bergumam kecil.

"Aku tidak akan mau menikah denganmu! Tidak sekarang ataupun nanti, Kim Ryeowook menyebalkaannn!"

Ryeowook hanya tertawa kecil mendengar keluhan seperti itu keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun tapi ia memilih untuk tidak membalasi lagi. Lihatlah saja apa yang akan terjadi nantinya Kyuhyun-ah.

ooo

5 menit setelahnya, mobil Ryeowook yang menampung mereka berdua tiba di halaman depan rumah kediaman Cho. Tidak jauh memang jarak antara hotel dengan rumah Kyuhyun sendiri, masih berada di tengah tengah Seoul, jadi Kyuhyun tidak pernah kabur kemana-mana juga sebenarnya.

Kyuhyun melepaskan seat belt nya dan langsung turun dari mobil begitu Ryeowook mematikan mesin dan membuka kunci.

"Kyuhyun..."

"O..mmaaaaa"

Tuan dan Nyonya Cho sudah menunggu kehadiran Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun dipintu depan, Kyuhyun langsung melungsur memeluk omma dan appa nya dengan erat.

"Omma appa mianhae..." Gumam Kyuhyun sambil menunduk mengaku salah.

Cho Haejin dan istrinya sama sekali tidak marah atas tindakan Kyuhyun tersebut. Pasangan suami istri ini malah terlihat lega akhirnya Kyuhyun sudah pulang kembali.

"Tidak apa-apa sayang, yang penting sekarang kamu sudah pulang... Ayo kita masuk" Cho umma dengan sayang menarik Kyuhyun untuk segera masuk kedalam.

Ryeowook yang menonton keluarga kecil tersebut berkumpul kembali hanya bisa tersenyum tipis. Ck. Anak itu. Usianya sudah 26 tahun tapi masih saja seperti anak kecil. Kedua orang tuanya pun sangat -terlampau menyayangi Kyuhyun hingga tidak satu kata kemarahan pun terlontarkan walaupun putra mereka sudah berulah seperti ini.

Pemandangan yang benar-benar hangat dan menyentuh, walaupun agak aneh mengingat putra mereka sudah sangatlah dewasa tapi masih saja diperlakukan seperti anak kecil begitu. Haha, keluarga yang menarik. Batin Ryeowook dalam hati.

"Ryeowook, terima kasih ya sudah menjemput Kyuhyun. Ayo kita masuk, makan malam bersama"

Cho Umma juga memanggil Ryeowook untuk bergabung dengan mereka, refleks Kyuhyun hanya melirik sekilas kebelakang menemukan Ryeowook sedang mengobrol akrab dengan ayahnya. _Cih, penjilat._ Pikir Kyuhyun sembari ikut umma nya menuju meja makan keluarga mereka.

ooo

Malam itu pun akhirnya Ryeowook, Kyuhyun, Tuan dan Nyonya Cho makan malam bersama atau ber-empat. Kyuhyun yang duduk disebelah Ryeowook hanya mengaduk aduk mangkok nasinya saja karna sedikit bete atau kesal.

Sejak tadi umma dan appa nya hanya bicara dengan Ryeowook sajaa. Tentang ini lah tentang itu lah, _hfftt sebenarnya siapa yang tamu sih dirumah ini._ Batin Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun... Habiskan nasimu dong ne adeul... Kita semua sudah mau selesai makannya, loh.."

Tegur sang umma melihat Kyuhyun masih cemberut dan terlihat sedikit ngambek.

Sang appa dan Ryeowook pun jadi pause sejenak untuk ikut memperhatikan Kyuhyun.

"Hehe, maaf ya Ryeowook. Kadang memang Kyuhyun tidak nafsu makan seperti ini." Cho umma jadi tidak enak sendiri pada Ryeowook karna putranya yang sudah besar tapi masih saja gede ambekan seperti ini.

"Tidak apa-apa umma. Aku mengerti kok." Jawab Ryeoeowook dengan tenang yang sontak membuat kedua mata bulat Kyuhyun langsung membesar sempurna saat mendengarnya.

 _Umma? Apa katanya? Ummaaaa?_

"UMMA?" Ulang Kyuhyun tiga detik kemudian mengeluarkan isi hatinya secara verbal dan spontan.

"Kyuhyun..." Cho umma kembali menyebut nama putranya, mengingatkan untuk menurunkan nada suaranya yang meninggi seperti itu.

"Apa yang baru saja dia sebut? Umma? Kenapa Ryeowook juga memanggil umma dengan sebutan umma?" Tanya Kyuhyun langsung kepada semua orang yang ada di meja tersebut. Saking terburu-burunya Kyu jadi tidak berfikir dulu sebelum bicara. 'Memanggil umma dengan sebutan umma..' Haha, yang belum mengenal Kyuhyun pasti tidak mengerti apa yang pria ini bicarakan sebenarnya

"Sayang... Iya Ryeowook memanggil umma dengan sebutan omonim, memangnya kenapa?"

"Whaaat?!" Kyuhyun kembali mendesis sampai mengigit lidahnya sendiri saking tidak percayanya.

 _Dua hari dia pergi dan keluarganya sudah menjadi seperti ini? Pakai sihir apa sih sebenarnya Kim Ryeowook ini?!_

"Kyuhyun.. Sudah tidak perlu dipermasalahkan. Itukan hanya sebutan, bukan masalah besar. Toh nanti kita semua juga akan menjadi keluarga. Sudah cepat habiskan makananmu nak" ujar Cho appa dengan tegas membuat Kyuhyun kembali terdiam tapi masih tetap masam.

Cho appa dan umma sedikit bingung dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang berlebihan seperti ini. Memangnya kenapa kalau Ryeowook memanggil dengan sebutan umma dan appa? Toh Ryeowook adalah calom menantu mereka juga.

Sedangkan, satu orang lainnya disana yang hanya mendengarkan sejak tadi hanya tertawa kecil mendengar Kyuhyun kaget dan bertanya berulang-ulang untuk memastikan kalau ia tidak salah dengar saat Ryeowook memanggil calon ibu mertuanya dengan sebutan "umma".

 _Sudah kubilang Cho Kyuhyun, suka atau tidak suka tetap ujungnya kita akan tetap menikah._ Ck. Pikir Ryeowook dalam hati.

Pria ber surai hitam ini hanya tetap menahan senyumnya, bersikap sopan dan normal dihadapan calon mertuanya tersebut.

Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja untuk membuat Kyuhyun bisa mengikuti semua perkataannya. Itulah yang seorang Kim Ryeowook yakinkan pada saat ini.

 **Prolog ends~**

 **Review kalau mau lanjut ~ gomawoyo**


	2. Chapter 1

**STILL YOU – Chapter 1**

 **Cast:**

 **Kim Ryeowook (ultimate bias)**

 **Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Cho Haejin**

 **Cho Umma**

 **Kim Harabeoji**

 **Kim Heechul**

 **Kim Hankyung**

 **Etc**

 **Genre & Warning: Yaoi. Romance. Drama. Boys Love.**

 **Pariring: RYEOHYUN / WOKKYU (bukan KyuWook)**

 **Author's note: Cerita hanyalah fiktif belaka.**

HALO! Akhirnya update juga setelah berabad abad hehe. Maafkan author yang udah lama gak update cerita ini ne. Karna lanjut MLFY dulu kemarin-kemarin, dan ada cukup banyak perubahan di chapter ini dibanding draft awalan jadi perlu waktu untuk mengubahnya.

Terima kasih untuk review dan respons yang baik dari kalian semua. Agak bikin author takut mengecewakan ekspetasi kalian sebenernya, tapi ya udah dicoba aja deh, hehe. Entah bagaimana rekasi nya, untuk kritik dan saran silahkan review ya ^^ Mungkin chap. Ini masih agak boring karna baru narasi. Tapi memang FF ini konsepnya ringan aja haha biar ketawa obat kangen gak ada Ryeowook hehe.

Baiklan, maaf untuk typo dan banyak pengulangan. Selamat Membaca!

(mungkin kalian udah lupa ini cerita apa, bisa dibaca lagi Prolog chapter sebelumnya, HAHA (karna udah kelamaan, jangan timpuk author XD) )

OooooO

 _ **Tale as old as time**_

 _ **True as it can be**_

 _ **Barely even friends**_

 _ **Then somebody bends**_

 _ **Unexpectedly**_

OooooO

 **Disatu pagi yang damai dikediaman Cho**

"Pagi appaaa ummaaa"

"Pagi sayang. Ayo sini sarapan Kyuhyun-ah" Cho umma langsung dengan sigap menyodorkan roti yang sudah dioleskan selai dan segelas teh hangat kepada Kyuhyun saat putra semata wayangnya yang baru saja tiba duduk manis di meja makan.

"Hehe gomawoyo umma" Kyuhyun menerima dengan senang hati dan keluarga kecil itu pun menyantap makan pagi mereka dengan damai.

"Kyu, kamu tidak ada acara akan Sabtu ini. Ingat ya kita ada janji makan siang bersama Harabeoji."

"Heeh. Aku ingat kok umma" ujar Kyuhyun sambil menggukan kepalanya. Akhir pekan ini mereka sekeleuarga akan diundang makan siang bersama ayah angkat nya Cho appa, yaitu Kim harabeoji yang juga adalah pendiri pemimpin keluarga sekaligus semua perusahaan kelurga Kim.

Minggu ini bukan minggunya Chuseok memang, hanya sedang ada acara spesial saja yaitu ulang tahun nya Kim Harabeoji makanya mereka diundang untuk makan bersama.

"Duhh kalau bukan karna ulang tahun Harabeoji.. Aku tidak akan mau datang deh ke acara tersebut..." keluh Cho umma sekilas mengingat persiapan yang harus segera dilakukannya demi acara satu itu. Bukanya tidak senang bertemu dengan ayah mertua nya, tapi Nyonya Cho merasa kurang nyaman dengan kehadiran saudara iparnya disana.

"Sabarlah yeobo... Hanya makan siang saja, paling cuma beberapa jam.. Jangan dianggap serius lah..." Sang appa mencoba menenangkan suasana, sedangkan Kyuhyun... Putra pasangan tersebut hanya diam saja mendengarkan sambil terus mengunyah.

"Iya sih yeobo.. Malas saja, kalau bertemu dengan istrinya Jongwoon, dia pasti akan membangga-banggakan prestasi anaknya lagi! Cih.. Menyebalkan.. Saudara iparmu, tuh!" Ujar sang umma menodong sembari menyikut lengan Cho Haejin, suaminya selama 30 tahun terakhir.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk-angguk mendengarkan lagi.

"Tetap saja, mengertilah.. Kalau bukan abeonim yang mengundang aku juga tidak akan mengajakmu dan Kyuhyun" jawab sang appa sambil bergantian mengunyah.

"Nee. Aku juga menghagai abeonim saja.. Kalau tidak sih... Ck" tambah sang umma dengan nada malas dan kesal.

"Pokoknya minggu depan kita harus tampil keren ya! Kamu juga Kyu, keluarkan kemeja dan sepatu terbagusmu, kalau perlu beli yang baru nih pakai kartu umma. Kita tidak boleh kalah keren dari keluarga nya Jongwoon!" Susul sang nyonya rumah lagi dengan ber api-api.

Kyuhyun yang mendengarkan dengan patuh hanya bisa mengangguk angguk. "Algesseo ummaaa" gumamnya singkat. Tidak perlu pamer pun Kyuhyun sudah cukup pede dengan gaya nya sendiri sih.. Tapi kalau umma nya menyuruh lagi.. Baiklah, tentu saja Kyu akan menurut dan tampil maksimal di pertemuan keluarga mereka nanti.

Hahh... Tidak Kyuhyun sangka, acara reuni keluarga tidak langsung-nya minggu depan ternyata akan menjadi sesuatu yang cukup menegangkan...

Padahal dari luarnya ini hanyalah sebuah pertemuan biasa.. Kim harabeoji, kakek tidak langsung Kyuhyun dari pihak ayahnya ber ulang tahun ke 80 maka tahun ini mereka rencananya akan untuk berkumpul bersama.

Walaupun keluarga Cho sudah seperti bagian dari keluarga inti keluarga Kim, namun sebenarnya Cho appa bukanlah anak kandung dari Kim harabeoji. Terlihat dari marga mereka yang masih berbeda, iya kan?

Ya, Cho Haejin dan adiknya memang sudah yatim piatu sejak usia remaja. Ayah mereka adalah pengusaha yang adalah sahabat Tuan Kim. Saat anak-anak nya masih kecil, mendiang ayah Cho Haejin tiba-tiba meninggal karna serangan jantung membuat kedua anak itu jadi sebatang kara tanpa relatif dekat di Seoul. Di Seoul waktu itu, angkatan Kim harabeoji dan teman-temannya adalah para perantau ke ibukota mencoba peruntungan, jadi para Cho kecil tidak punya relasi lainnya yang mampu untuk menjaganya.

Jadilah saat itu, puluhan tahun yang lalu Cho Haejin dan Jongwoon diangkat secara informal oleh Taehyun dan mendiang istrinya. Walaupun tidak berganti marga dan secara ekonomi Jongwoon dan Haejin tidaklah bergantung pada keluarga Kim, tetap mereka pun tumbuh bersama, dan Kim harabeoji lah yang menyimpan semua warisan ayah Keduanya selama menunggu anak itu besar, menyekolahkannya, dan barulah setelah itu melepas mereka untuk bertumbuh mandiri masing-masing.

Jadi, selain anaknya sendiri, Kim Taehyun yang adalah seorang pembisnis ulung ikut membesarkan dua putra lainnya yang untungnya sekarang pun sudah sukses dengan caranya masing masing.

Walaupun tidak sekaya keluarga Kim, secara informal kedua Cho sudah tergolong sukses dan masih didukung penuh oleh Taehyun, maka itu hubungan persaudaraan mereka pun masih terjalin dengan sangat baik dan tidak pernah putus.

Jongwoon dan Haejin sama-sama punya anak laki-laki. Semuaa cucu Kim Taehyun laki-laki, ia sendiri juga tidak mengerti kenapa.

Putra Cho Jongwoon dan Youngwoon adalah Cho Siwon dan Cho Kibum. Sedangkan Haejin, putra semata wayangnya tidak lain tidak bukan diberi nama Cho Kyuhyun.

Jadi, begitu lah perkenalannya..

OoooO

Minggu depannya, acara makan bersama untuk memperingati ulang tahun Kim Harabeoji pun tiba juga.

Pria yang masih gagah walaupun rambutnya sudah memutih semua tersebut datang bersama Hankyung dan Heechul yang tinggal satu rumah bersamanya. Keluarga Cho pun semuanya hadir, lengkap bersama istri dan putra masing-masing.

Senang rasanya semua bisa berkumpul lengkap lagi, karna biasanya mereka semua hanya bertemu setahun sekali saja, yaitu saat Chuseok atau tahun baru. Itupun tidak pernah lengkap karna Kyuhyun selalu absen atau berhalangan hadir.

Genap 10 orang duduk manis siap menyantap makan siang mereka hari itu. Kim Taehyun, Kim Hankyung, Kim Heechul, dan 7 orang dari keluarga Cho.

Ada yang nanya cucu kandungnya Kim harabeoji sendiri kemana?

Yap.. Diantara 4 cucu,sayang sekali cucu kandungnya Taehyun sendiri yaitu Kim Ryeowook yang harus absen hari itu. Karna... Ryeowook sedang sakit mag akut hingga harus dirawat dirumah sakit.

 _ **Flashback,**_

 _Sedikit mundur 2 minggu yang lalu:_

Awal bulan depan adalah hari ulang tahun ayah mertuanya yang ke-80. Sebagai menantu yang baik, Kim Heechul sudah menandakan hari spesial ini baik-baik, dan sudah berniat untuk bertanya pada ayahnya sendiri secara langsung pagi ini, bagaimana beliau mau merayakan hari jadi spesial nya tahun ini.

"Abeonim..." Panggil Heechul pagi itu saat Kim Harabeoji sedang berjemur pagi diteras.

"Ye?"

"Dua minggu lagi kan appa akan berulang tahun ke 80, appa ingin merayakannya dengan cara apa? Mau mengundang kolega? Atau kita makan bersama keluarga besar saja?" Tanya Heechul dengan pelan kepada sang ayah yang sudah berumur, namun untungnya masih cukup sehat ini.

"Oh ya? Tahun ini... Ulang tahunku yang ke 80 ya...?" Tanya Taehyun balik, sudah tidak mengingat usianya sendiri lagi.

"Ne abeoji..." Heechul masih menjawabi degan sabar. Sangat wajar kalau mertuanya sudah mulai pikun.

"Aigoo... Usiaku sudah 80 tahun... Tapi kalau dipkir-pikir aku masih belum juga punya cicit juga..." Gumam Kim harabeoji pelan sambil terlihat berfikir, tapi jadinya malah menyimpang dari pertanyaan awal. Nah loh ditanya apa jawabnya apa...

"Dulu... Jaehoon, beberapa tahun yang lalu... Saat dia meninggal... Cicitnya sudah berentetan lebih dari lima, iya kan?"

Heechul mengangguk mengiyakan dan mendengarkan cerita sang appa dengan sabar. Puluhan tahun tinggal bersama mertuanya, Heechul sudah tau benar sifat sang appa yang kadang memang suka bercerita dan hanya perlu didengarkan.

"Padahal.. Waktu itu usianya baru 70... 75 ya? 70 berapa Heechul-ah, saat Jaehoon meninggal?"

"78 tahun appa" jawab Heechul dengan taat, mengingat-ingat upacara pemakaman kepala keluarga salah satu relasi keluarga mereka tersebut.

"Nah.. Iya. Aku... Tahun ini sudah menginjak kepala 8.. Tapi masih.. Belum punya cicit juga." Ujar Kim Taehyun dengan tenang sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, dan Heechul pun hanya bisa terdiam saja mendengarkan.

Isu ini sudah pernah dibahas sebenarnya sebelumnya. Kim harabeoji cuma orang satu putra dan satu cucu. Jadi kalau mau memiliki penerus selanjutnya ya... Harapannya hanya kepada Ryeowook seorang.

"Aish… Ryeowookie itu... Berapa usia Ryeowook tahun ini, Heechul-ah?"

"28 appa"

"Dua puluh delapaaan?" Ulang sang kakek dengan cukup kaget.

Heechul sedikit panik melihat reaksi ayahnya tersebut _. Ada apa dengan 28?_

"Panggil.. Panggil Ryeowookie kesini!" perintah Kim Harabeoji dengan jelas kepada salah satu pelayan, dan tanpa perlu di instruksikan dua kali pun sang pelayan langsung memanggil Tuan Muda Ryeowook untuk turun dari lantai atas untuk bergabung dengan mereka disana.

Semenit kemudian, seorang pria ber-rambut hitam dengan mata sipit tiba di teras dimana ibu dan kakeknya sedang duduk-duduk berdua

"Selamat pagj harabeoji... Umma... " Sapa Ryeowook dengan sopan. Tentu saja sebagai anggota keluarga termuda Ryeowook harus selalu bersikap sopan saat berada dirumah, terutama saat didepan sang harabeoji.

"Ryeowook... Ibumu bilang usiamu 28 tahun ini" ujar sang kakek langsung tanpa basa basi.

"Ne.. Itu benar harabeoji. Waeireyo?" Ryeowook sama bingung nya dengan sang umma saat ditanyakan mengenai umur secara tiba-tiba seperti ini.

"Aigoo... Apakah kamu sudah punya pacar?"

"Eumm.. Be... Lum. " Jawab Ryeowook dengan setengah ragu harus antara jujur atau bohong.

"Belum?! Aigooo... Kapan.. aku bisa punya cicit..." Kim harabeoji langsung menghela nafas panjang kecewa dan menundukkan kepalanya seperti menahan sakit saat mendengar berita tersebut. Heechul dan Ryeowook langsung sedikit kelebekan merasa bersalah melihat reaksi kakek yang seperti itu.

"Appa.. appa tidak apa apa kan? Aku dan Hankyung sudah menasehati Ryeowook agar segera menikah kok.. Semoga Ryeowook bisa segera menikah secepatnya ya... Agar appa bisa segera punya cicit... Tapi jangan terlalu dipikirkan lah appa…" Heechul mencoba menenangkan ayah mertuanya dengan sebaik mungkin. Ryeowook sendiri pun jadi terdiam seribu bahasa tidak tau harus melakukan apalagi hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati. Bukannya apa, Heechul maupun Wookie hanya takut harabeoji terkena serangan jantung!

"Aigoo... Anak jaman sekarang... Memang kadang susah kalau disuruh menikah... Mereka itu.. Sibuukk dengan kehidupan masing-masing. Sampai tidak perduli tentang kebutuhan akan orang lain, iya kan, Ryeowookie?!"

Heechul maupun Ryeowook merasa sedikit lega saat Kim harabeoji sudah banyak bicara lagi akhirnya

"Ne harabeoji" Ryeowook hanya mengangguk patuh

"Kalian ini... Menganggap enteng arti menikah... Sampai nanti sudah terlalu tua.. Sudah 30 tahunan... Dan jarak orang tua dengan anak terlalu senggang... Kau tau." Kim Taehyun memulai kembali wejangan dan ceritanya seperti biasa.

"Kamu juga Ryeowookie... Dulu, jaman harabeoji dan ayah mu, kami itu masih susah,, cari uang untuk makan saja susah. Makanya kami berdua tidak buru-buru menikah Tapi kalian itu generasi muda.. Sudah sekarang hidup nyaman.. Aman.. Tidak ada perang. Tunggu apa lagi untuk menikah?!" Ryeowook maupun Heechul masih mendengarkan dengan seksama dan hanya bisa terdiam sambil sesekali menganggukan kepala tanda mendengarkan.

Heechul dalam hati merasa sedikit bersalah saat mendengar ayahnya harus bicara seperti ini. Niatnya mengingatkan hari bahagia, malah menghasilkan beban pikiran.

Dan juga... Saat ayah nya mengeritik Ryeowook. Tentu saja Heechul pun merasa bersalah. Sebagai umma ia juga yang lalai tidak mengingatkan putra semata wayang nya ini untuk segera menikah.

Heechul tau track record pacaran Ryeowok, dan memang sudah beberapa bulan lewat sejak terakhir Ryeowookie putus dari pacar terakhirnya. Entah apa yang membuat anaknya ini belum juga menemukan pasangannya sampai sekarang.

Kim harabeoji pause sejenak untuk mengalemkan emosinya sekaligus terlihat berfikir serius tentang sesuatu.

"hft…. Kalau sudah begini.. hmmm. arratta! Kalau kamu memang sulit menemukan jodoh, bagimana kalau dijodohkan saja, Ryeowookie?!" Pria yang sudah memiliki banyak sekali pengalaman dalam hidup tersebut dengan cukup tiba-tiba langsung kedapatan satu ide dan langsung melontarkan nya secara blak-blakan.

"Supaya kamu cepat menikah dan punya anak sebelum harabeoji meninggal... Ada baiknya kalau kami... Kakek dan orang tuamu yang akan mencarikan pasangan atau istri... Untukmu Ryeowookie!" Ujar Kim Taehyun dengan semangat.

Ekspresi terkejut lagi-lagi sedikit tercetak dari wajah Heechul umma maupun Ryeowook walaupun hanya sekilas saja. Keduanya tidak menyangka kalau Kakek tiba-tiba menjurus semakin jauh hingga membawa topik perjodohan seperti ini. Tapi, kedua ibu dan anak tersebut masih bersikap tenang dan hanya mengiyakan permintaannya untuk sekarang.

"baiklah kami mengerti Abeonim.. Sudah tidak usah dipikirkan lagi ya.. Kita berdoa saja supaya Ryeowook bisa menikah tahu ini Abeonim" Heechul mulai memijat ringan pundak Taehyun agar ayah mertuanya tidak merasa khawatir lagi.

"Aku serius loh, Heechul-ah. Mulai sekarang kita harus mulai mencarikan calon yang cocok untuk Ryeowook." Ujar Kim harabeoji lagi dengan lantang.

"Iya appa…. Aku mengerti. Akan segera kucarikan calon untuk Ryeowook ya.. Appa tenang saja.." balas Heechul dengan patuh dan tentu saja serius mengikuti permintaan Taehyun yang satu ini.

"Sudah Ryeowook-ah, kembali ke kamarmu gih. Kita lanjut membicarakan rencana perayaan ulang tahun ya appa"

Ryeowook yang sejak tadi hanya berdiri diam pun menghela nafas lega, akhirnya dia bisa bebas juga

"em baiklah, kalau begitu aku permisi Umma, Harabeoji" Ryeowook membungkuk hormat lalu melangkahkan kakinya menjauh sambil tersenyum sarkasme lebar-lebar.

 _Hahah.. dijodohkan.._ Ryeowook yang sekarang sudah tidak terlalu merasa terkejut saat mendengar istilah tersebut. Perjodohan bukanlah sesuatu yang baru bagi kehidupan pribadinya. Harabeoji bukanlah orang pertama yang ribut menyuruhnya menikah. Setahun dua tahun lalu ibu nya sendiri pun tidak jauh dari pemikiran Harabeoji saat ini. Dan solusi perjodohan jugalah yang dipakai oleh sang umma. Tapi.. mencari calon yang cocok pun tidaklah semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Ryeowook tau betapa pemilihnya mereka sekeluarga.

Tidak Kakek, tidak appa, tidak umma, tidak juga dirinya sendiri. Semuanya pemilih. Terlalu banyak kualifikasi yang harus dicapai oleh calon pendampingnya nanti. Heechul umma pernah giat menjodohkannya dengan beberapa orang tapi tidak satupun lolos ke tahap kedua. Ada yang ternyata tidak sopan tindak tanduknya, ada yang keterlaluan materialistis dan sangat penjilat, sedangkan yang lainnya antara masih dibawah umur, sudah menikah, atau sudah punya mantan suami/istri sebelumnya. Keluarga Kim tentu saja tidak mau menerima 'barang bekas', ataupun menyuruh anaknya jadi semacam fedofilia. Haha, pokoknya susah deh mencari pasangan di jaman sekarang. Maka itulah Ryeowook tidak pernah takut akan istilah "perjodohan". Kalau orang tuanya mau mencarikan calon untuknya bagus malah, jadi ia tidak harus usaha. _Kalau, kalau sudah bisa ditemukan orang yang tepat ya._ Ulang Ryeowook lagi dalam hati.

 _ **Flashback ends**_

 _ **Kembali ke masa sekarang.**_

OoooO

"Ahh Kyuhyun-ah.. Lama tidak bertemu, ya!" Ujar Yougwoon ahjuma yang adalah istrinya Cho Jongwoon membuka pembicaraan sembari menunggu makanan datang. Semua anggota keluarga duduk melingkar disatu meja besar saat ini. Berderetan dari keluarga Kim, Cho Haejin lalu Cho Jongwoon.

"Ne. Annyonghaseyo ahjumonim, ahjussi" Kyuhyun membungkuk lagi dengan sopan kearah paman dan bibirnya tersebut saat ia disapa lagi secara langsung.

"Sudah sejak kapan Kyuhyun kembali ke Seoul, Eunhwa ssi? Sepertinya belum terlalu lama ya..." tanya Youngwoon kepada saudara iparnya yaitu umma nya Kyuhyun langsung.

"Sudah sejak September kemarin.. tapi Kyuhyun memang masih agak jarang keluar rumah. Dia masih adaptasi sejak kembali ke Korea."

"Ahhh.. Arratda... Berarti belum genap dua bulan ya?! Kalau begitu kamu masih perlu belajar banyak lagi dari ayahmu ya Kyu... Supaya bisa secepatnya masuk kantor.. Hahah" ujar nyonya Cho lagi.

"Tidak seperti anak-anak ku ini.. Kibum maupun Siwon.. Mirip seperti Ryeowook.. Sudah bertahun-tahun membantu appa nya di perusahaan... Jadi Jongwoon dan aku bisa banyak bersantai dan liburan keluar negeri tiap tahunnya melepas pekerjaan.. Haha.. Beruntungnya ya punya anak-anak yang bisa diandalkan Eunhwa ssi." Sindir Cho Youngwoon sembari membanggakan kedua putranya sendiri.

Kyuhyun memang baru lulus S1 saat usianya 25 tahun, yaitu tahun lalu, sangat telat dibanding teman-teman seumurnya karna satu dan dua hal. Dan satu fakta ini lah yang sering membuat Bibinya ini memandang Kyuhyun sebelah mata. Kyu memang sejak dulu tidak terlalu menonjol dalam bidang akademia seperti kedua sepupunya, tapi... Tidak berarti juga nyonya Cho yang satunya lagi tidak bisa membalas omongan pedas yang ditujukan secara tidak langsung kepada keluarganya tersebut.

"Aniyo.. Aku dan Haejin sih sejak dulu santai saja Youngwoon ssi.. Tanpa bantuan Kyuhun pun kami memang rutin jalan-jalan kok sejak dulu mengunjungi Kyuhyun, suamiku bukan tipe workaholic yang terlalu obsesi berkerja dan mengejar pendapatan perusahaan untungnya.." Balas nyonya Cho tidak kalah pedas.

"Dan juga.. Kami memberikan Kyuhyun pilihan dia mau melakukan apa.. Makanya kalau Kyuhyun sudah merasa siap nanti, baru ayahnya akan menyuruh masuk kantor.. Kami tidak pernah memaksa Kyu mau kuliah apa dan kerja dimana.. Agar anak kami pun juga tidak merasa tertekan."

Akhirnya pembalasan panjang lebar tersebut pun selesai juga. Keluarga Kim dan harabeoji pun hanya mendengarkan saja kedua nyonya rumah ini membela keluarga masing-masing..

Semua orang tau benar kalau Kibum dan Siwon putra mereka sejak dulu dikekang masuk sekolah apa dan harus berkerja dimana. Umma nya Kyuhyun tau jelas Youngwoon ssi boleh saja membanggakan kinerja dan prestasi kedua putranya itu, tapi tidak berarti juga kalau hanya anaknyalah yang paling sempurna didunia, karna.. Putra kami pun tidak kalah cemerlang kok prestasinya. Persaingan yang cukup sengit tidak pernah selesai dari dulu sampai sekarang diantara kedua saudara ipar ini, memang.

Nyonya Kim yang sedari tadi tidak berkomentar pun akhirnya mencoba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan untuk mengademkan keadaan.

"Ahhh.. Tidak terasa, anak-anak sudah besar ya... Youngwoon ssi, Eunhwa ssi.. Ryewook, Siwon, Kyuhyun dan Kibum.. Semuanya sudah dewasa dan sibuk dengan karir masing-masing.. Tinggal menunggu hari untuk kita segera bisa menimang cucu sepertinya, ya? Ahhahaahh"

"iya betul.. cepat ya waktu berlalu itu" ujar Youngwoon setuju.

"iya unni, waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Tau nya anak-anak sudah besar saja"

"duh senang ya putramu sekarang sudah begitu mapan Heechul unni. Jadi kapan nih kita dapat undangan pernikahannya Ryeowook?" sambung Youngwoon mulai menjamah topik pernikahan

"iya betul unni… Ryewook harus duluan menikah, baru mungkin setelahnya Siwon, Kyuhyun dan Kibum menyusul punya pacar juga"

Para ibu-ibu mulai bergosip ria..

"aduh.. jangankan bicara pernikahan. Ryeowook masih single sampai sekarang…"

"oh yaa?"

"Iya.. Kalau anakku mah memang susah.. Kalian tau sendiri Ryeowook seperti apa.. Aku belum melihatnya dekat dengan orang lain lagi sejak ia putus dengan mantan terakhirnya" ujar Heechul berkeluh kesah sendirian.

"Yaampun… Ternyata Ryeowook tidak jauh berbeda dengan Siwon, ya Heechul unni. Putraku juga.. Setiap kali ditanya kapan menikah, jawabannya selalu hanya belum ada calon yang cocok saja! Padahal tahun demi tahun kan lewat dengan cepat ya!"

"Nee benar" Heechul dan Eunhwa menanggukan kepala 100 persen setuju.

"Si bungsu juga, selama hyungnya belum menikah ia pun jadi menghindar, selalu jawabnya tunggu Hyung dulu menikah. Aigooo... Entah kapan kami bisa dapat menantu"

"Iya benar sekali! Bagaimana denganmu Eunhwa ya, apakah Kyuhyun sudah punya pacar?" tanya Heechul bergantian.

"Aniyo.. Kyuhyun juga masih single, unni... Kyu banyak pindah-pindah, dan dia baru beberapa bulan juga kembali ke Korea.. Temannya belum banyak..." Jawab Cho Eunhwa dengan cepat menjelaskan.

Objek yang dibicarakan yaitu Choi Siwon, Kibum dan Cho Kyuhyun walaupun ada disana pun tidak banyak komentar dan hanya bisa mendengarkan dalam diam saja. Biarlah umma umma mereka mau berkata apa.. Saat kumpul keluarga memang sudah secara tidak langsung sama saja dengan sesi bergosip ria.

OoooO

Sembari membicarakan hal tersebut Kim harabeoji pun hanya mendengarkan sambil memperhatikan wajah cucu-cucu angkatnya ini satu persatu.

Siwon.. Kibum.. Lalu Kyuhyun.. Dan entah kenapa berhenti di Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyunie.. Sekarang tampan dan sudah terlihat matang sekali Haejin-ah. Pasti putramu ini banyak yang suka, ya? Hahaha…" tiba-tiba Kim harabeoji juga ikut angkat bicara langsung terarah pada Cho Kyuhyun seorang.

"Animnida.. Sama saja seperti yang lainnya abeonim... Kyuhyun masih perlu banyak belajar untuk mendapatkan pengalaman dalam berkerja dulu" jawab Cho Haejin tentu saja tidak langsung menjawab iya, sambil sedikit merendahkan diri walau memang kenyataannya keimutan wajah Kyuhyun memang sangat menonjol. Putra nya satu ini cukup awet muda.

"Ahhh.. Sayang sekali kalau begitu... Tapi berkerja terus tidak pentinglah... Dalam mencari jodoh itu juga penting loh! hahhhaha" Sambung Kim Harabeoji lagi

"Usia Kyuhyun juga sepertinya tidak jauh dari usia Ryeowookie, iyakan?" Gumam Kim harabeoji sendirian, membuat Kim Hankyung dan Cho Haejin hanya bisa tersenyum-senyum sendiri menghadapi ayah mereka yang sudah mulai lupaan.

"Hankyung-ah, berapa usia Ryeowook tahun ini?"

"28 tahun appa"

"Nah, Kyuhyun, berapa usiamu tahun ini?" Tanya harabeoji langsung bertatapan dengan Kyuhyunie

"26 harabeoji" jawab Kyuhyun dengan sopan

"Aigoo.. Kan, Kakek sudah tebak.. usia mu sudah 26, pasti teman-teman seusiamu sudah pada ber-keluarga, iya kan?!"

Lagi, isu pernikahan pun kembali terulang, hanya saja kali ini diangkat oleh Kim harabeoji langsung dan beliau kali ini hanya tertarik dengan Kyuhyun saja, entah mengapa dan kenapa.

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan menjawab dengan sopan.

"Ne harabeoji.. Beberapa dari mereka sudah menikah, tapi aku.. merasa belum siap untuk menikah.. hehe" jawabnya dengan lugas sambil sedikit cengengesan.

"Waeyo?"

"Pernikahan itu bukanlah hal yang mudah. Kita harus bertanggung jawab akan keluarga yang kita bangun, apalagi kalau sudah mempunyai anak dan membesarkan mereka... Tugas yang ditanggung sama sekali tidak mudah" jawab Kyuhyun dengan polos dan tenang mengutarakan opininya secara langsung kepada para anggota keluarga besarnya tersebut.

"Hahahahahahaha" Kim harabeoji hanya bisa menganggapinya dengan tertawa lepas mendengar jawaban cucu angkatnya yang sangat polos tersebut.

Usia memang tidak bisa dibohongi, wajah Kyuhyun terlihat sudah cukup matang walaupun masih banyak orang yang tidak menyangka kalau ia sudah berusia lebih dari 25 tahun. Tapi ya itu, mungkin karna Kyuhyun belum terlalu banyak terjun di dunia profesional, jadi pikirannya masih belum terlalu ribet ataupun berat.

"Tapi Kyuhyun sepertinya sudah terlihat cukup dewasa lohh untuk berpacaran" susul Heechul, iseng dan sedikit gemas dengan Kyuhyun yang sangat sopan ini.

"Hehe, aniyo ahjumonim, aku belum mau menikah.. Hehe" Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sendiri merasa malu karna semua mata tertuju padanya saat itu juga. _Haduh.. Kenapa jadi aku yang menjadi pusat perhatian seperti ini.._ Batin Kyuhyun.

Ooo

Setelah buah-buah keluar, sembari masih menyantap hindangan pencuci mulut, tidak disangka Kim harabeoji masih menaruh perhatian lebih pada Cho Kyuhyun lagi. Saat Kyuhyun berjalan melewati sang kakek, hendak kembali ke tempat duduknya semula, sang harabeoji mencegat Kyuhyun sejenak.

"Kyuhyun-ah, apakah kamu pernah pacaran sebelumnya?" Tanya beliau tiba-tiba membuat Kyuhyun merasa kaget dan terdiam seribu bahasa _. Loh, kenapa kakek nya tiba-tiba menanyakan hal seperti ini?_

Kyuhyun merasa sedikit kebingungan mau jawab apa.

"Hahaha jujur saja sama Kakek, cerita saja, kakek cuma ingin tahu kok" ujar Kim harabeoji dengan ramah melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang sedikit memerah.

"Hehe, sudah kek" jawab Kyuhyun jujur

"Ahh.. baiklah. Tapi kalau saat ini, apa Kyuhyun sudah punya pacar?" Tanya sang kakek lagi dengan cepat

Kyuhyun refleks langsung menggelengkan kepalanya

"Aniyo. Kenapa kek?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"ohh.. baiklah tidak apa-apa. Geurae, kembalilah duduk di tempatmu"

"Neee.. aku permisi kek" Kyuhyun pun akhirnya dengan patuh langsung kembali ke tempat duduknya di meja seberang.

OoooO

Setelah acara makan mereka selesai, ketiga keluarga itu pun kembali berpisah jalan di lobi utama hotel menunggu mobil masing-masing.

Sembari menunggu mobil mereka, Kim Taehyun atau sang harabeoji iseng memanggil menantunya lagi untuk mendekat.

"Heechul-ah"

"Ne appa?"

Kim harabeoji terlihat menimbang-nimbang sesuatu sebentar sebelum berbicara

"Cho Kyuhyun... Sepertinya cocok yang untuk Ryeowook, ya? Bagaimana menurutmu?" ujar Tuan Kim sedikit berbisik-bisik dengan menantu kesayangannya ini.

"Hahah, appa ini bisa saja." Heechul sontak tertawa kecil mendengarnya, ia kira ayah mertuanya ini hanya bercanda "tapi iya sih... Kyuhyun sepertinya anak baik-baik kok. Dia sangat polos dan sopan" jawab Heechul dengan jujur setelah dipikir-pikir lagi.

"Appa, mobilnya sudah tiba, ayo kita naik" Belum sempat harabeoji bicara lagi perbincangan mereka harus sudah dipotong saat itu juga untuk sementara.

OoooO

 **Keesokan harinya** ~

Pagi harinya setelah menyantap sarapan bersama, sebelum Heechul berangkat kerumah sakit untuk menjenguk putranya, lagi-lagi Kim Appa memanggilnya untuk bicara berdua lagi.

"Heechulah"

"Ne abeoji"

"Tentang Ryeowookie.. Bagaimana kalau kita menjodohkan dia dengan putranya Haejin?" ujar Tuan Kim langsung melontarkan idenya secara blak-blakan.

"Cho Kyuhyun maksud appa? Apa appa beneran yakin?" Heechul menyiapkan teh dan duduk menemani ayah mertuanya untuk mengobrol berdua.

Kalau Kim harabeoji sudah membahas sesuatu lebih dari dua kali, artinya ini pasti sudah serius sekali.

"Iya, Kyuhyun. Anak itu sangat tampan, wajahnya masih polos tapi juga terlihat dewasa..." Sambil menyesap teh hangat Kim harabeoji masih saja terus mengulang-ulang memuji Kyuhyun sejak kemarin. Entah kenapa Kyuhyun jadi seperti cucu favoritnya sekarang.

"Hemm. Aku cukup setuju sih appa. Tapi aku masih perlu mencari tahu lebih dalam lagi sebenarnya" ujar Heechul yang jadi ikut-ikutan mulai mempertimbangkan seperti ayah mertuanya ini.

"Tidak perlu dicari tahu lagi lah… Haejin kan masih putraku sendiri.. Sopan santun nya Kuyuhyun juga baik, dan wajahnya itu cerah, cocok kalau didampingkan dengan Ryeowookie."

Heechul hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar ucapan ayah nya barusan. Tidak ia sangka selama makan kemarin Kim harabeoji benar-benar memperhatikan satu persatu cucu angkatnya yang mana yang cocok untuk dilegalkan menjadi cucu mantu.

"Ne appa aku cukup setuju... Aku suka wajah Kyuhyun yang memiliki aura cerah, dia juga terlihat nyaman tidak berpura-pura... Sepertinya Kyuhyun memiliki sifat yang baik, ya appa" ujar Heechul mengeluarkan pendapatnya juga.

Tidak bisa ia pungkiri memang, ayah mertuanya ini memang memiliki mata yang bagus dalam melihat orang. Semua yang dikatakan ayahnya itu benar, tidak ada subjektivitas ataupun mengada-ada.

"Tapi kalau mereka tidak saling menyukai bagaimana, ya abeonim? Sulit untuk dipaksakan kalau mereka tidak menyukai satu sama lain..." Heechul masih realistis. Ia tau seberapa besar kepala putra semata wayang nya itu dan ia takut Ryeowook jadi memiliki niat yang tidak baik kalau terlalu ia kekang.

"Ani... Pertemukan lah mereka dulu... Kita lihat bagaimana perkembangannya... Kalau cocok, baru kita nikahkan mereka berdua, ne?" Ujar Kim harabeoji dengan bijak langsung memberikan solusi tercepat

"Baiklah, algesemnida appa" jawab Kim Heechul

"Kapan Ryeowook bisa pulang?"

"Besok siang appa. Malam ini malam terakhir Wookie dirawat inap."

"Ah, baguslah. Cepat beritahu kan kabar ini pada putramu ya, Heechul-ah"

"Ne aku mengerti appa"

 _Tuan Kim seperti sudah tidak sabaran sekali untuk melihat Ryeowook menikah, ditambah sejak melihat Kyuhyun kemarin. Hemm... menarik juga kalau Kyu bersanding dengan Ryeowook_ , pikir Nyonya Kim dalam hati.

Mengikuti perintah sang appa, selama di perjalanan menuju rumah sakit pun jadinya Heechul sudah benar-benar mulai merencanakan dengan matang, tentang kira-kira apa saja yang harus ia lakukan untuk bisa mengenal Kyuhyun dan keluarganya dengan lebih baik lagi. Hmmm… Entah kenapa perasaannya hari ini jadi mendadak selaras dengan pikiran Kim Haraeboji. Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook, siapa tau kalau mereka memang beneran jodoh, oh?

OoooO

Tidak lama kemudian Heechul pun tiba untuk menjenguk putra semata wayangnya itu dirumah sakit. Ryeowook sakit mag akut sejak 2 hari lalu sehingga harus dirawat inap. Tidak terlalu serius sebenarnya, tapi pas sekali bertepatan dengan ulang tahun Kakek nya; Membuat seisi rumah agak ribet kemarin karna Heechul jadi harus bulak balik kerumah sakit sebelum menghadiri acara makan siang perayaan ulang tahun Tuan Kim di satu hotel mewah di Seoul kemarin itu.

Setibanya di kamar rawat inap, Heechul langsung repot sendiri mengganti vas bunga bunga yang sudah layu, lalu membereskan meja nakas yang cukup berantakan antara tumpukan majalah, novel, jurnal, laptop, chargeran, dan handphone putranya semua jadi satu disana.

Ruangan VVIP itu tidak lah berantakan sebenarnya, tapi namanya juga ibu-ibu seperti Heechul. Hal sekecil apapun juga harus rapih. Dan bagi pria cuek seperti Ryeowook, ditinggal sehari pun jadinya sudah seperti ini lah kamar rawanya, bertransformasi dalam seketika.

Sembari Ryeowook sedang makan siang sambil baca buku, Heechul pun mulai bercerita tentang apa saja yang terjadi di pertemuan kelurga mereka kemarin. Gosip terbaru, tentang berita berita terbaru, walaupun sebagian besar Ryeowook tidak terlalu perduli akan isinya, tapi ia pun hanya mendengarkan dengan baik.

"Oh ya, Ryeowook. Karna makan siang kemarin harabeoji sedang mempertimbangkan sebuah keputusan besar yang cukup penting bagi masa depan kamu juga loh"

"Oh ya? Apa itu omma?" Tanya Ryeowook penasaran saat mendengar hal tersebut. Ada apa dengan masa depan? Kakek mau mencoret namaku dari daftar ahli warisnya?

"Harabeoji mengidekan, untuk mengjodohkanmu dengan Kyuhyun."

"Hmmm... Kyuhyun..?" Ryeowook jadi pause sebentar sambil masih memegang sendok ditangan kanan. Errr... rasanya ia kenal nama itu.. tapi… siapa yaa?

"Iya..." Nada bicara Ryeowook tadi sebenarnya mengandung banyak tanda tanya dan harapan atau permintaan untuk umma nya menjelaskan identitas siapa Kyuhyun itu, tapi… sepertinya pesan tersebut tidaklah tersampaikan dengan baik kepada ibunya. Heechul hanya bergumam saja dan akhirnya duduk manis setelah semua pojok ruangan sudah rapih.

"Kyuhyun siapa omma?" Tanya Ryeowook lagi dengan ekspresi bingung tanpa dibuat-buat sedikitpun. Sungguh, ia tidak kenal siapa Kyuhyun itu.

"Kyuhyun putranya Haejin sukbu, adik ayahnya appa, ingat kan?"

"Emmmm" Ryeowook mengerutkan dahinya seperti berusaha keras untuk bisa nyambung dengan umma nya saat ini. Kenapa susah sekali ya?

"Kyuhyun yang sepupu jauhmu sendiri Wook. Putra tunggal nya Haejin sukbu!" Heechcul terus mendesak agar Ryeowook berkata 'oh iya aku ingat' karna jelas jelas mereka pernah bertemu beberapa kali dulu.

"Ohhhhh... iya.. aku ingat!" Setelah satu dua menit Ryeowook baru membalas lagi.

 _Akhirnya ya Tuhan ..._ Heechul menghela nafas lega sejenak.

"Ahhh. Aku tau sekarang. Kyuhyun yang sejak dulu kuliah tapi belum lulus-lulus itu kan?" Ceplos Ryeowook dengan santainya tanpa nada berdosa sama sekali. Karna, hal pertama dan satu-satunya yang ia tau dari Kyuhyun cuma itu.

"Ryeowook!" Tegur Heechul langsung untuk ke sepuluh ribu kalinya mengingatkan putra semata wayang nya ini untuk menjaga bicaranya. Untung saja sekarang mereka sedang berdua saja; Kan tidak enak kalau didengar orang lain ia berkata seperti itu dimuka umum. Mulut Ryeowook itu memang perlu dipasang rem kadang, ibunya sendiri saja sudah gregetan dengan sifat Ryeowook yang sangat blak blakan dan tidak pernah berfikir dua kali sebelum berkata sesuatu.

"Eyyy…. Memang begitu kenyataan nya kan umma?! Dimana dia kuliah terakhir? Hmmm Australia?" Tanya Ryeowook lagi.

Heechul hanya bisa menmijat pelipisnya sendiri saat ini. Reaksi Ryeowook benar-benar jauh dari harapan awalnya.

"Bukannya tidak lulus-lulus Ryeowook-ah. Hanya saja memang Kyuhyun sekolahnya lama, dan baru sekarang selesainya.."

Ryeoook hanya memutar bola matanya sedikit malas saat mendengar pembelaan sang umma. Hah.. sama saja. Ya ya, ia ingat sekarang. Kyuhyun, satu dari tiga sepupu angkatnya, selain Siwon dan Kibum.

Kyuhyun itu.. yang Ryeowook ketahui sudah sejak dulu sekolah di luar negeri, Australia ya.. Atau dimanakah itu ia tidak tau. Tapi setiap tahun dan setiap chuseok Kyuhyun belum pulang-pulang juga sampai tahun kemarin. Orang tuanya selalu bilang ia masih kuliah atau belajar, entah kuliah apa sampai lama begitu, jadi yang ada dipikiran Ryeowook adalah, lama sekali anak ini sekolahnya. Antara dia kebanyakan main, atau... Terlalu bodoh tapi ngotot. (Ryeowook jahat emang)

Tapi, selain fakta tersebut Ryeowook tidak tau apa-apa lagi tentang Kyuhyun Kyuhyun itu. Mereka sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu. Dulu saat bertemu mereka semua -Ryeowook dan sepupu sepupunya masih baru memulai remaja itupun mereka ber empat sama sekali tidak dekat. Tidak aneh kalau Ryeowook sudah lupa wajah Kyuhyun seperti apa -hanya ada bayang sekilas wajah putih Kyuhyun kecil yang singgah sedikit dipikiran Ryeowook. Dan Ryeowook pun tidak pernah merasa penting untuk mengenal sepupunya itu, sampai tiba-tiba saat ini ibunya tiba-tiba membawa kabar yang cukup menggemparkan seperti ini.

 _Dijodohkan? Dengan Kyuhyun itu? Benarkan aku tidak salah dengar? Cih..._

Ryeowook hanya menanggapinya dengan santai sambil tersenyum setan

"Iya.. Sama saja sih omma..." balas Ryeowook dengan malas dan masih dengan nada meremehkan.

"Ryeowook... Berhentilah menilai orang seenakmu seperti itu. Tidak selau seseorang harus dinilai hanya dari kepintarannya saja, tau!"

"Algesemnida umma..." Ryeowook hanya mengjawab mengerti saat Heechul umma menegurnya dengan tegas barusan. Yah... Memang tidak ada salahnya juga sih ucapan ibu nya ini, tapi tetap saja penjelasan Heechul itu masih tidak bisa memperbaiki impresi Ryeowook tentang Kyuhyun itu -barang secuil pun.

"Umma akan mendekati keluarga Cho dulu, dan juga mengenali Kyuhyun lebih dalam lagi, kalau semuanya cocok, barulah saatnya kamu yang berkenalan langsung dengan Kyuhyun ya Ryeowook"

"Hohh...? Ini beneran jadinya? Yakin? Baiklah umma" balas Ryeowook dengan santai sambil mengelap mulutnya dengan serbet sudah selesai dengan makanannya.

"Ya tentu lah beneran! Mana pernah umma bercanda kepadamu! Kalau kamu juga setuju, kita langsung laksanakan saja perjodohan dan pertunangan kalian. Tidak perlu ditunda-tunda lagi.." tambah Heechul lagi menekankan untuk sedikit terburu-buru walaupun Ryeowook sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa, tapi pria ini masih menanggapinya dengan santai. Memang apa salahnya kalau ia belum menikah juga sampai tahun depan, coba? haha (baru dimarahin kemarin, hari ini udah lupa, dasar Ryeowook)

"Algesemnidaaa ummaaa." Walaupun belum sepenuhnya setuju, Ryeowook sebagai anak baik hanya bisa menurut semua ucapan ummanya. Doa orang tua memang baiknya di Aminkan, iya kan? Soal terlaksana beneran atau tidaknya, itu baru urusan belakangan, haha.

Walaupun menerima kabar yang cukup mengejutkan seperti itu, Ryeowook masih menanggapinya dengan sangat santai dan seperti tidak terpengaruh sedikitpun, karna... ia tau sang umma adalah orang yang sangat sangat pemilih apalagi dalam memilih menantu. Ini bukan kali pertama ia ingin dijodohkan, setiap kali sudah ada kandidat, selalu ada saja yang umma nya tidak sukai dari kandidat tersebut, yang akhirnya membuat rencana tersebut gagal sendiri tanpa perlu Ryeowook menolak lebih jauh.

Jadi, bisa dibilang kalau baru memasuki tahap seperti ini, Ryeowook masih menanggapinya dengan sangat tenang. Kalau dia sudah bisa melewati standar dan kualifikasi umma yang cerewet, baru Ryeowook akan memikirkannya kembali. Haha _. Mari kita lihat Kyuhyun itu bisa lolos atau tidak._

OoooO

Tepat 2 minggu kemudian, saat Ryeowook sudah sehat dan kembali ke aktivitasnya seperti biasa, di satu pagi yang cerah Heechul membawa sebuah kabar yang cukup mencenangkan saat membangunkan putra semata wayangnya itu untuk segera bangun dan pergi kerja.

"Ryeowook... banguunn... sudah pagi!"

Heechul menerobos masuk dan membuka gorden lebar-lebar membuat sinar matahari pagi menembus kamar tidur tersebut langsung kearah tempat tidur Ryeowook.

Si empunya kamar yang baru kembali kedalam alam sadarnya keluar dari selimut sambil masih mengucek ngucek matanya sekilas.

Rambut berantakan dan muka kucel, satu pagi lagi yang Ryeowook harus lewati. Hfttt.

"Ayo bangun Kim Ryeowook! Sebelum kamu kekantor kita harus bicara berdua Wookie. Umma punya kabar bagus untukmu"

"Euunnggg kabar apa sih umma?" Komplain Ryeowook sambil menguap lebar-lebar karna tidak biasanya ibunya membangunkannya secara langsung seperti ini. Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Ini mengenai jodoh dan masa depanmu, juga mengenai masa depan keluarga kita. Umma sudah mencari tahu semuaaa tentang Kyuhyun. Dan umma sangat menyukainya!"

 _Tunggu.. Kyuhyun... ? Kyuhyun yang itu lagi maksudnya?_ Kepala Ryeowook masih belum berfungsi dengan benar. Ia masih tiduran disofa mendengarkan perintah dari sang umma

"Jadii. Singkat cerita. Umma sudah setuju agar kalian dijodohkan. Dalam seminggu ini kamu atur pertemuan dengan Kyuhyun ya. Kalian harus bertemu dan berkenalan! Kyuhyun pasti akan senang bertemu denganmu ne adeul.. aigoo..." Heechul mengacak rambut putranya yang masih berantakan disaat Ryeowook terbengong sendirian.

Apa? Setuju? Beneran setuju? Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun melewati semua klasifi...

"Kyuhyun itu pribadi yang sangat baik loh Ryeowook. Perilakunya sangaat terpuji. Bibit bebet bobotnya juga baik, kemarin umma sudah beberapa kali bertamu langsung ke kediaman Cho dan bertemu Kyuhyun disana. Dia sangat polos, tapi wajahnya cerah benar, kata Kakekmu. Yaampuunn benar kata appa, Kyuhyun memang calon yang tepat untukmu, hahahaha" Heechul asik benarasi sendirian "tau begini mah dari dulu umma tidak usah pusing-pusing memikirkannu Wookie, ternyata calon menantuku sangat dekat didepan mata tapi baru sekarang ditemukan, hahahahah"

Ryeowook masih selonjoran disofa bed mencoba mencerna semua ucapan ummanya yang tidak bisa diam kesana kesini sambil terus becerita.

Jinjja? Jinjja Kyuhyun bisa melewati kualifikasi umma nya? Selama ini belum ada satu orangpun yang bisa melakukannya. Wawww... daebak. Baru sekarang Ryeowook mulai merasa kalap. Kalau kemarin sih dia masih santai santai saja

"Umma.. umma yakin menyukai Kyuhyun itu? Umma tidak salah pilih?"

"Apa maksudmu Ryeowook?" Tanya Heechul sambil mengoper bunga layu kepada pelayan dan menggantinya ke yang baru atau yang masih segar.

"Ya maksudku.. umma yakin penilaian umma tidaklah terlalu subjektif, hanya karna Kyuhyun itu putranya.. eung... Haejin sukbu?"

"Tentu saja tidak, sayang!" Jawab Heechul dengan yakin dan lantang. "Kedekatan keluarga Haejin sukbu dengan Kakek dan ayahmu tidak ada sangkut pautnya. Umma menilai Kyuhyun seperti orang biasa lainnya kok. Tapi memang Kyuhyun itu spesial... dia akan sangat serasi denganmu. Perasaan umma yang sangat kuat mengatakan kalau Kyuhyun itu sangat bisa mengendalikan dan melayanimu. Pendapat kakek juga begitu"

Hmmm... kalau sudah bawa perasaan jangan-jangan ada yang main pelet untuk mempengaruhi isi hati ummanya.. Ryeowook masih belum bisa 100 percaya kalau Kyuhyun adalah calon pilihan yang disodorkan oleh keluarganya

"Pokoknya umma tidak mau tau ya Ryeowook. Segera. Ingat, segera kalian harus bertemu. Perkenalkan lah dirimu pada Kyuhyun, supaya dia tidak kagok nantinya saat kita datang melamar nanti"

Uhuk. Ryeowook yang sedang minum air langsung tersedak sendiri saat mendengar ucapan ummanya barusan.

Melamar? Aigoo sudah jauh sekali pembicaraan mereka sekarang. Mungkin 5 menit lagi sang umma sudah akan mulai membahas tempat lokasi bulan madu mereka nantinya. Ckck.

"Tunggu umma, setelah tahap ini aku harus setuju dulu kan baru kami dijodohkan? Aku harus kenalan dengan Kyuhyun dulu. Tidak bisa langsung berjalan begitu saja umma" Ryeowook membawa pembelaan memperjuangkan hak bicaranya sebagai anak

"Iyaaa... kalian kenalan dulu sana. Umma yakin kamu pasti setuju dengan pilihan kami. Duh Kyuhyun itu sangat imut sekali Wook... umma sampai gemas, sudah tidak sabar ingin membawanya pulang!"

Ryeowook hanya bisa memutar kedua bola matahya keatas mendengar ucapan sang umma yang mulai lebay. Hadeh, boneka teddy bear apa memangnya, bisa langsung dibawa pulang.

"Geuraeyo, aku mandi dulu umma..." dengan lunglai Ryeowook melangkah ke kamar mandi dan mulai membersihkan diri sambil berfikir sendirian. Antara percaya tidak percaya ummanya bisa-bisa nya membuat keputusan seperti ini. Hemm apa yang spesial dari Kyuhyun itu ya?

Benarkah dia se 'bagus' yang umma bilang? (Barang apa bagus -_- ) kalau tidak, bagaimana? Bagaimana aku harus menolaknya, coba? Ryeowook langsung memutar otak memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi. Satu: kalau Kyuhyun ternyata memang sebaik deskripsinya, oke mereka bertunangan. Dua, kalau Kyuhyun ternyata tidak sebaik yang dibicarakan, Ryeowook harus berfikir dua kali dan benar-benar berhati-hati mulai sekarang. Tiga, kalau ia benar-benar tidak sreg dengan Kyuhyun ini, berarti Ryeowook benar-benar harus memutar otak untuk memutuskan perjodohan ini. Hah.. 3 kemungkinan. 3 kemungkinan yang sudah dipersiapkannya.

Ryeowook adalah orang yang rasional, didalam otaknya segala hal bisa diprediksi dimuka. Tapi, sebagus-bagusnya prediksi seseorang, semua itu hahyalah teori, karna kenyataannya.. tidak pernah ada yang menyangka kalau Kyuhyun, adalah tipe orang yang... (isi sendiri menurut kalian)

Dan sepertinya tidak akan Ryeowook bisa tebak dengan mudah seperti akan jadi apa nantinya kehidupan pertunangannya mereka nanti. Hemm, cukup menarik, kan?

OooO

 **Beberapa hari kemudian di Kediaman Cho**

"Kyuhyun sayaaang, kamu hari Jumat ini ada waktu lenggang kan?" tanya Cho umma pada Kyuhyun yang baru saja menangkat sumpitnya siap untuk menyantap makan malam mereka.

"Hemm? hari Jumat? Coba kulihat jadwalku dulu umma" #Kyuhyunsoksibuk #padahalpengangguran

"Hehe, iya aku sepertinya tidak ada jadwal apa-apa, umma. Kenapa, kita mau belanja ya?! Atau ke Hong Kong?" Tanya Kyuhyun sedikit excited saat ummanya mengajak sesuatu di akhir pekan. Travelling? Kuliner? Belanja? Waaw aku mau semuanya!

"Tidak, Kyunnie. Ini... Heechul imo mengajakmu ketemuan.. makan siang" ujar Cho umma sembari menambahkan lauk ke piring suaminya.

"Ohh... Heechul imoo?!" Tanya Kyuhyun kaget mendengar kabar tersebut. Ada apa lagi Heechul imo sampai memminta ketemu dengannya? Rasanya baru kemarin beliau bertamu kesini dan ngobrol panjang lebar dengan umma..

"Heeh. Dia mengusulkan kalau kamu berkenalan dan makan siang dengan Ryeowook. Karna, kemarin kan Ryeowook sedang sakit jadi kalian belum bertemu"

"Ryeowookk?" ulang Kyuhyun langsung tanpa jeda sedikitpun saat ummanya baru saja selesai berbicara.

"Iya, Kim Ryeowook…"

"Ryeowook siapa umma. Aku sepertinya tidak punya teman yang namanya Ryeowook..?" Saat mendengar ide makan siang berdua dengan orang asing tersebut entah kenapa tiba-tiba langsung membawa firasat tidak enak bagi Kyu sendiri. Kenapa tiba-tiba ia harus janjian dengan orang asing?

"Ya memang kalian bekum kenal Kyunnie, makanya kenalan." Ujar Cho umma lagi menjelaskan.

"Hanya berdua? Umma dan Imo tidak ikut?! "

"Iya hanya berdua sayang. Kalian kan anak muda dan sudah dewasa, untuk apa kami ikut-ikutan. Pergi ya Kyu. Temui sepupu mu dong sekali sekali" Cho Eunhwa atau Cho umma terus mencoba meyakinkan Kyuhyun untuk pergi karna ia tahu putra semata wayangnya ini memiliki kepribadian yang sangatlah introvert. Kyuhyun tidak mudah menambah teman dan beradaptasi dengan orang lain, makanya Cho umma pikir ini adalah ide yang bagus untuk Kyu mengenal Ryeowook secara lebih _personal_ lagi.

"Ahh... tapi maksudnya apa sih umma, tiba-tiba seperti ini. Aku malas ah kalau tidak ada yang jelas..." ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengoyak ngoyak isi mangkuk nasinya sendiri.

"Jelas kok Kyunnie, kalian kan hanya perlu makan siang bersama dan berkenalan, sudah itu saja"

"Sudah itu saja? Umma yakin?" Kyuhyun mulai mempoutkan bibirnya maju beberapa centi

"Iya Kyunnie.."

"Kalau ternyata dia berniat macam-macam bagaimana. Kalau dia... punya niat buruk padaku bagaimana? Masa hanya makan berdua?" Cho umma langsung menggelengkan kepalanya saat mendengar putranya sudah mulai mengarang gak jelas lagi seperti ini.

"Kyuhyun. Ryeowook itu cucunya harabeoji. Umma dan appa kenal dia dengan baik. Ryeowook itu sibuk setiap hari, dia kerja dan meeting sana sini. Kalau Ryeowook mengajakmu makan siang barang 1 jam yang diterima dong sayang. Umma percaya Ryeowook pasti tidak ada niatan apa-apa"

"Kalau dia mau mengancamku untuk mengembalikan harta dan perusahaan appa pada kakek, bagaimana? Kalau aku diapa-apakan bagaimana?" Kyuhyun masih beralasan menggunakan imajinasi tingkat dewanya kembali mulai berhalusinasi ala sinetron lagi; Membuat Nyonya Cho saja sampai lelah sendiri dan akhirnya menoel suaminya untuk angkat bicara meyakinkan putra mereka lagi

"Kyuhyun, Ryeowook tidak akan membicarakan hal seperti itu... ini hanya acara personal. Hanya pertemuan teman pribadi saja. Mungkin Ryeowook ingin menjamu mu makan karna kamu baru pulang dari luar negeri setelah sekian tahun lamanya" ujar Cho Appa dengan tenang.

"Nah, benar kata appa!" Dukung sang umma dengan semangat.

Sedangkan.. Kyu masih terus berfikir matang-matang sendirian.

"Hemmm yasudah deh aku mau" dan akhirnya Kyuhyun pun sudah tidak punya pilihan

"Ryeowook itu orangnya seperti apa umma? Ciri-ciri fisiknya seperti apa?"

"Ryeowook itu tinggi dan sangat tampan Kyu.. rambutnya hitam dan berpakaian rapi. Saat kamu tiba disana pasti kamu akan langsung mengenalinya"

 _Errr.. tampan, rambut hitam, dan berpakaian rapi? Pelayan restoran juga banyak yang bisa dideskripsikan seperti itu kali umma..._ pikir Kyuhyun dalam hati

"Tanya appa mu nih, appa sudah sering bertemu dengan Ryeowook dikantor, iya kan?"

Tuan Cho berdehem sebentar ditengah proses makannya

"Heeh. Ryeowook... ya memang seperti itulah." Gumam Cho appa singkat "Dia baik kok Kyuhyun, kamu tidak perlu khawatir, oke?"

Cho umma langsung tersenyum senang mendengar dukungan suaminya ini.

"Hemm... baiklah umma. Akan kusempatkan Jumat ini untuk bertemu dengannya"

Dengan berat hati hari Jumat itu pun ditetapkan sebagai hari pertemuan pertama Cho Kyuhyun dan Kim Ryeowook. Pertemuan yang mungkin akan merubah hidup keduanya 180 derajat mulai dari… sekarang.

OoooO

 **Hari Jumat berikutnya**

Ryeowook tiba 20 menit lebih awal di restoran yng sudah dijanjikan. Ia mengambil tempat duduk yang cukup strategis di restoran mewah tersebut. Dekat kaca depan dengan pemandangan yang menyegarkan mata, tapi juga cukup dekat dari pintu masuk jadi ia bisa mengawasi siapa saja pengunjung yang akan datang nantinya.

Sambil menyanggah dagunya Ryeowook duduk tenang dan memasang ekspresi datarnya seperti biasa. Hah... menyebalkan sekali ide umma nya ini. Kenapa kalau disuruh bertemu seseorang ia tidak boleh melihat foto nya sih? Kalau ia salah bertemu orang bagaimana? Kan tidak lucu nanti jadinya.

Umma nya ngotot tidak memberi deskripsi Kyuhyun secuil pun karna menganggap Ryeowook seharusnya ingat Kyuhyun seperti apa karna bagaimana pun mereka masih "saudara". Tanpa pertimbangan kalau sudah ber abad abad mereka tidak bertemu sama sekali. Lebih dari 5 tahun?! Dalam 1 tahun saja wajah orang bisa berubah drastis karna operasi plastik, apalagi 5 tahun? Duh, Ryeowook lebih khawatir ia tidak sempat bertemu dengan Kyuhyun daripada khawatir pertemuan mereka akan seperti apa nantinya.

Kalau ia pulang dengan tangan kosong pasti umma nya akan memarahinya habis-habisan lagi. Itulah satu-satunya alasan Ryeowook menantikan dengan sabar kehadiran Cho Kyuhyun ini. Soal hasilnya bagaimana itu urusan nanti. Setidaknya ia sudah memenuhi permintaan umma dan kakek supaya tidak ditelan hidup-hidup saat pulang kerumah nanti. Hiuhhh.

Pukul 12 kurang 10 menit mata Ryeowook menangkap seorang pria tinggi ber rambut brunnette yang celingak celinguk mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru restaurant saat ia baru saja melangkah masuk. Pria itu seperti orang kehilangan arah, seperti anak hilang yang terpisah dari keluarganya, haha. Orang seperti ini lah yang ditunggu Ryeowook. Ia tebak ini pasti Kyuhyun. Bukan karna penampakannya karna Ryeowook tidak ingat secuil pun Kyuhyun seperti apa, tapi karna gerak gerik orang ini mencari kehadiran seseorang disana.

Ryeowook bangun dari duduknya dan melangkah mendekati orang tersebut. Dengan penuh percaya diri seperti biasa ia menghampiri pria tersebut dan mengajaknya bicara berdua

"Cho Kyuhyun?"

Pria ber mata coklat tersebut balas menatap Ryeowook dan matanya membulat sempurna saat mendengar namanya disebut.

"Ah.. ne.. i.. itu aku" gumamnya pelan sebagai jawaban.

Ryeowook tau ia pasti sedang gugup, tapi disembunyikan dengan cukup baik oleh orang ini. Wook memandangi Kyuhyun dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki dengan cepat, hanya dalam hitungan detik, lalu langsung mengulurkan tangannya duluan; Bersikap sesopan mungkin dan memperkenalkan dirinya secara langsung, tentu saja.

"Aku Kim Ryeowook. Putranya Hankyung Sukbu."

Kyuhyun menyambut jabatan tangan tersebut dengan cepat dan ikut memperkenalkan diri juga.

"Oh. Aku Cho Kyuhyun."

Ryeowook tersenyum, menyeringai tipis lebih tepatnya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu Kyuhyun ssi"

"Ah ne, senang bertemu denganmu juga"

"Ayo kita duduk, aku sudah memesan meja disana"

"Oh, geurae."

Ryeowook pun menggiring (kambing apa digiring -_- ) Kyuhyun kembali ke meja nya semula duduk berhadap-hadapan. Pelayan membawakan menu dan keduanya langsung memesan makanan masing-masing, baru setelahnya mulai membuka percakapan normal. Percakapan normal antara dua orang yang baru saja berkenalan.

Ryeowook menanyakan pekerjaan Kyuhyun, kabar orang tuanya, latar belakang pendidikannya, tinggi badan, golongan darah, riwayat orang tua, total harta pribadi dan pertanyaan standar lainnya (haha) Begitu pun juga dengan Kyuhyun. Keduanya mencoba mengimbangi percakapan dengan baik. Setelah Kyuhyun menjawab giliran Ryeowook juga yang bercerita, dan terus berlanjut sampai semua pertanyaan dasar tentang satu sama lain sudah terjawab semuanya.

Percakapan mereka berjalan dan mengalir dengan cukup baik, lebih baik dari yang diharapkan malah. Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun sama-sama menikmati momen perkenalan mereka didalam satu sesi makan siang tersebut. Keduanya mengobrol santai seperti teman dan lainnya, sampai perlahan mulai berpindah ke topik selanjutnya..

"Kyuhyun-ah apa kamu pernah berpacaran sebelumnya?" Tanya Ryeowook sembari keduanya menyantap makan siang mereka.

Kyuhyun menjawab dengan perlahan, bersikap sesopan mungkin karna ia sedang mengunyah disaat yang bersamaan.

"Emm pernah." Jawabnya santai

"Berapa kali?"

"Satu"

"Dengan orang korea?"

"Aniyo"

"Lalu?"

"Orang..." Kyuhyun hendak menjawabi tapi ia memiringkan kepalanya sedikit sambil mengelap mulutnya dengan napkin sekilas. Tanpa bermaksud kasar Kyuhyun menginterupsi sebentar "hey.. kenapa jadi kamu yang meng-interogasi aku seperti ini sih" ujar Kyuhyun dengan sedikit blak blakan. Kalau tadi sih masih wajar bertanya tentang ini dan itu. Tapi kalau sudah membawa hubungan personal. Kok rasanya... hem..

Kyuhyun diam sejenak tapi pria dihadapannya ini menanggapi dengan sangat sangat santai. Ryeowook masih lanjut makan dan menjawab

"Aku hanya bertanya. Kalau kamu mau bertanya pertanyaan yang sama padaku juga boleh kok, silahkan"

Kyuhyun pun akhirnya mengikuti Ryeowook, balik bertanya karena penasaran, atau.. mungkin hanya karna ia tidak mau kalah lebih tepatnya.

"Geurae, Kamu pernah pacaran?"

"Pernah"

"Berapa kali?" Kyu jelas-jelas mencoba mengopi cara Ryeowook menginterogasi nya seperti tadi.

"5, semuanya orang Korea. Nah sekarang giliranmu menjawab."

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya sekilas dan akhirnya menyerah saat Ryeowook kembali meng kik balik arah percakapan mereka. _Baiklah, aku ikuti saja maunya._

"Emm... Orang Rusia." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya sedikit malu dan _nervous_. Bukannya malu karna apa, tapi banyak temannya yang menggodanya pernah pacaran dengan orang asing, dan hal ini adalah sesuatu yang dianggap tabu di Korea. Padahal kan memang sejak SMA ia sudah tinggal diluar negeri, teman-temannya berasal dari seluruh pelosok dunia. Jadi seharusnya tidak aneh kan kalau ia pernah pacaran dengan orang bule?

Kyuhyun harap Ryeowook tidak akan menganggapnya aneh karna ia sendiri pun punya pengalaman tinggal diluar negeri juga. Sudah, se-simple itu sebenarnya harapan Kyuhyun saja.

"Waaaa jinjja?" Tapi Ryeowook langsung berubah antusias saat mendengar jawaban tersebut.

"Wae?" Kyuhyun yang tadinya sedang menunduk memainkan jari-jarinya jadi mendongak lagi. _Apa artinya ekspresi seperti itu tadi? Dia mau menggodaku lagi karna pacaran dengan orang bule? Huh..._

"Wow.. Orang Rusia kan kerjaan nya party, clubbing dan merokok tiap hari? Jadi kamu pasti juga suka berpesta ya?!" Ujar Kim Ryeowook langsung tanpa pause dengan blak blakan membuat Kyuhyun langsung meruncingkan mata sipitnya.

"Aniyooo!" Ujar Kyuhyun langsung tanpa ragu, menolak dengan cepat saat di cap seperti itu seenaknya oleh orang yang baru saja ia kenal. _Apa-apaan sih orang ini sebenarnya?!_ Kyuhyun jadi makin berhati-hati dengan Ryeowook mulai saat itu juga.

"Aku tidak merokok! Aku juga tidak suka party! Hanya memang dia suka clubbing tapi aku tidak ikut-ikut, tau!" Jawab Kyu langsung dengan jujur; Bukan untuk mengesankan siapa-siapa, tapi lebih untuk membela dirinya sendiri karna memang begitulah kenyataannya

"Ok, baiklah... Lalu, kalian pacaran berapa lama?"

Ryeowook menyengir sekilas melihat Kyuhyun sempat kelabakan, lalu langsung berpindah ke topik selanjutnya

"Hemm... 1 setengah.. Tahun?" Kyu mencoba mengingat-ingat.

"Kamu tidak takut dia selingkuh di club?" Tanya Ryeowook lagi. Tanpa mereka sadari obrolan mereka benar-benar sudah melenceng dari topik utama sekarang.

"Tidak.. Kami masih sama-sama muda.. Bukan berarti kami akan menikah atau apapun itu.. Jadi untuk apa aku takut." Pipi Kyuhyun semakin memerah saat menjawab. Tapi dia tidak bisa juga kalau tidak menjawabinya. Enak saja dicap murahan.. dia bukan orang seperti itu. Dan orang lain juga harus tau akan hal itu.

"Hahaha algesso." Ryeowook tertawa kecil dan memangku dagunya dengan kedua tangan karna sudah selesai dengan makanannya. "Tapi berarti selama 2 tahun.. Kamu sudah banyak disentuh oleh dia dong ya?"

Strike terakhir Kim Ryeowook membuat wajah Kyuhyun semakin menjadi-jadi merah padam dan emosinya langsung memuncak dalam seketika saat ia mengerti arti kata "disentuh" yang dilontarkan Ryeowook tersebut.

"Tidak kok!" Tolak Kyu langsung "kami tidak pernah berbuat macam-macam, tau!" Ujarnya dengan nada tinggi "Kamu saja... Mesum!" Tambah Kyuhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya ditemani tatapan menyebalkan pada lawan bicaranya satu ini.

Kalau tadi Kyuhyun masih menahan diri untuk bersikap sopan, sekarang ia sudah benar-benar kesal. _Apa apaan dia menanyakan masalah pribadi seperti ini dan menyinggung kebiasaan minum, merokok,party, bahkan kehidupan seksualnya. Mereka baru pertama bertemu, camkan itu!_

Ryeowook hanya terkekeh melihat reaksi Kyuhyun yang wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus, dengan bibir mem pout sempurna dan ekspresi kesal. Hahah iya Ryeowook masih sadar kok salahnya sendiri juga membuat lawan bicaranya ini sedikit kesal dan tersinggung. Tapi tidak ia sangka juga kalau balasan Kyuhyun ternyata sepolos ini, malah menjadi sesuatu yang lucu dan membuatnya berusaha keras menahan tawa sejak tadi. Haha..

"Hahaha iya. Mianhae.. Aku hanya iseng bertanya kok" jawab Ryeowook sambil menyelipkan kartu kredit nya di buku bill untuk segera di proses kepada pelayan.

 _Memang semua orang yang pacaran dengan orang luar negeri harus free sex apa.. Ck_.. Dalam hati Kyuhyun masih terus menggerutu sendirian. Ia sudah tidak perduli lagi untuk menatap Ryeowook. Mood nya sudah benar-benar rusak. Tapi orang ini sepertinya masih saja penasaran akan kisah cintanya tersebut.

"Lalu, kenapa kalian putus?"

"Hah?" Kyu yang sedang melamun tidak mendengarkan dengan jelas

"Kenapa kalian putus?" Ulang Ryeowook dengan pelan dan sabar.

 _Yaampun dia masih benar-benar ingin tau?_

"Aku harus kembali ke Seoul untuk berkerja.. Kita tidak bisa pacaran jarak jauh. Lalu putus.." gumam Kyuhyun antara rela tidak rela untuk terus meladeni cecaran Kim Ryeowook ini. "Eh, kenapa kamu terus sih yang bertanya kepadaku? Kamu sendiri, kenapa putus dengan mantan pacar mu?" Kyuhyun akhirnya balas bertanya juga, tidak mau kalah

"Kami tidak cocok, sering bertengkar dan dia terlalu posesif. Putus deh!" Tapi... Ryeowook selalu bisa menjawab semua balasan Kyuhyun dengan mudah dalam hitungan detik. Berbanding terbalik dengan keadaannya tadi.

"Ooo" Kyuhyun hanya bergumam kecil sebagai jawaban dan tidak menjawabi apa-apa lagi. Ia sibuk melayangkan pandangannya keluar agar Ryeowook tidak bertanya apa-apa lagi selagi menunggu pelayan memproses bill mereka.

Semenit dua menit Kyu dan Ryeowook sama-sama terdiam. Kyu sedikit menggerutu dalam hati dan bersumpah ia tidak akan mau kalau disuruh bertemu dengan Ryeowook lagi untuk kedua kalinya. Bukannya orang ini sangat buruk atau apa, tapi sejak tadi Ryeowook terus mendominasi pembicaraan dan seperti sedang menginterogasinya. Pria dihadapannya ini benar-benar pandai bicara... Selalu bisa meng kik balik semua perkataannya. Mereka juga sepertinya tidak ada nyambung dalam hal apapun.. Jadi wajar kan kalau jujur Kyu tidak berminat untuk bertemu dia untuk kedua kalinya?!

"Kyuhyun" Panggil Ryeowook lagi saat Kyuhyun sedang terbengong sendirian lagi. Kyu sudah sedikit lebih kalem setelah mengademkan pikirannya sendiri tadi.

 _Huh.. tenang... tenang Cho Kyuhyun.. ini akan segera berakhir kok.. Hanya sebentar lagi.._

"Hem?"

"Aku ingin bertanya satu hal lagi" _pertanyaan terakhir.. Tenanglah.. tidak perlu takut begitu… hahah.._ kekeh Ryeowook dalam hati menyadari ekspresi Kyuhyun yang terlihat kurang nyaman dengannya.

"Ne?"

"Apa kamu bisa menerima jika pasanganmu bersifat posesif?" Ryeowook bertanya lagi ingin menguji jawaban Kyuhyun. Kyu nya saja sejak tadi tidak sadar kalau ia sebenarnya sedang melalui proses seleksi seperti ini.

"Hem... Posesif..?" Kyuhyun berfikir dengan sangat hati-hati tapi cukup tertarik akan topik tersebut "eung.. Sepertinya biasa saja sih.. Aku suka jika ada orang yang melindungku.. Dan kalau itu termasuk..."

"Silahkan tuan dicek kembali kartu anda"

Belum sempat Kyu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sang pelayan sudah kembali lagi, mengembalikan kartu pembayaran beserta bukti pembayaran makan siang mereka kepada Ryeowook.

Percakapan mereka pun jadi terpotong, dan karna makan siang mereka sudah selesai, Kyu pun jadi tidak jadi melanjutkan dan langsung memakai kembali jaketnya saja; tidak lama kemudian kedua pria ini pun siap-siap berdiri dan segera keluar dari restaurant tersebut untuk kembali ke mobil masing-masing.

"Geurae Kyuhyun-ah, gomawo sudah mau makan siang denganku ya"

"Eung, sama-sama. Senang bisa bertemu denganmu" ujar Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum tipis lalu langsung masuk kedalam mobilnya sendiri dengan cepat.

"Hati-hati dijalan!' Ryeowook melambai sekilas lalu mobil Kyu pun melejat pergi dalam hitungan menit.

 _Hahah.. Cho Kyuhyun..._ Ryeowook jadi tertawa sendiri sembari berjalan menuju mobil nya diujung parkiran lainnya.

Saat sudah duduk manis dimobilnya, Ryeowook langsung menulis sebuah pesan singkat kepada umma nya

Heechul umma:

 _Umma aku mau dijodohkan dengan Kyuhyun_

Setelah menulis pesan tersebut barulah Ryeowook menyetir kembali ke kantor juga.

Selama makan siang yang cukup singkat namun padat tersebut; Kyuhyun memang tidak terlalu menyadarinya tapi mata tajam Ryeowook selalu memperhatikan gerak gerik pria ini secara detil.

Semua jawaban Kyuhyun, cara ia menjawabnya, jujur atau tidak, wajahnya yang memerah saat ditanya beberapa hal tertentu, dan gestur tubuh Kyu yang sangat polos dan sopan. Ryeowook memperhatikan semuanya dengan sangat sangat seksama.

Selama kurang dari satu jam itu Ryeowook mengevaluasi semuanya dengan semangat. Secara fisik Kyuhyun duduk dengan tegap, wajahnya terlihat cukup polos, tidak ada polesan berlebihan dan dari _style_ berpakaiannya. Hemm bolehlah... Dia memiliki _taste_ yang bagus: memadukan kemeja polos dengan _sweater_ sedikit corat klasik dan _coat_ coklat yang cukup unik.

Ryeowook sendiri pun sebenarnya sudah menyiapkan rentetan pertanyaannya dimuka, jadi dia sudah tidak pusing berfikir lagi, hanya fokus memperhatikan Kyu saja. Ya, semuanya sudah Ryeowook persiapkan dengan sangat sangat baik untuk menilai Kyuhyun. Bukan menilai sih, tapi untuk mengenal Kyuhyun lebih tepatnya (ya sama aja -_- )

Uniknya, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menyadari lawan bicaranya yang selalu memandangi pria manis ini dari awal hingga akhir, menandai kalau memang benar sepertinya sudah cukup lama Kyuhyun sejak ia terakhir punya pacar. Dari jawabannya pun Ryeowook merasa cukup tertarik dengan Kyuhyun ini sih. Semua ucapannya sesuai dengan isi data informasi yang ia dapat, tanpa ada yang ditutup tutupi ataupun dilebih-lebihkan sama sekali. Kyuhyun juga terlihat sangat rileks, menandakan kalau ia adalah orang yang cukup terbuka dan mempunyai kontrol pembawaan diri yang cukup baik.

Haha, dan jangan lupa saat membicarakan mantan-nya sendiri yang orang Rusia.. Ryeowook hampir saja kelepasan tertawa terbahak bahak saat Kyuhyun dengan polosnya berkata "kamu saja mesum!"

 _Mata coklat itu,, dan bibir merahnya itu.. hahahahh..._

 _Aigoo kyeopta..._

Ryeowook yang sedang menyetir jadi dibuat tertawa kecil sendiri saat mengingatnya lagi.

 _Hemm baiklah.._

 _Wajah yang lumayan tampan. Check._

 _Keluarga terpandang dan berpendidikan. Check._

 _Sopan santun dan wibawa. Check._

 _Polos dan baik. Hemm sepertinya oke._

 _Approval dari orang tua termasuk kakek. Check._

Oke.. Tidak Ryeowook sangka, ternyata tidak buruk juga ya ternyata rekomendasi umma nya. Tidak pernah Ryeowook kira sebelumnya kalau proses mencari istri ternyata bisa se instan ini, hahah. Baiklah… apalagi yang seorang Kim Ryeowook mau cari?

 _Geurae Cho Kyuhyun, kau akan menjadi milikku mulai saat ini_. Klaim Ryeowook seenaknya.

 **TBC!**

 **Next author akan update Join Hands karna saya kesel liat Kyuhyun udah mau konser lagi. Jadi tadi pagi kepikiran, dalam seminggu harus update Join Hands sebelum Kyu keluar album lagi -_- hahahah maaf lama menunggu ne. Jangan luppa review. Annyong!**

(ini capek banget sampe subuh editnya, please review! Bye~)


	3. Chapter 2

**STILL YOU – Chapter 2**

 **Cast:**

 **Kim Ryeowook (ultimate bias)**

 **Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Cho Haejin**

 **Cho Umma**

 **Kim Harabeoji**

 **Kim Heechul**

 **Kim Hankyung**

 **Etc**

 **Genre & Warning: Yaoi. Romance. Drama. Boys Love.**

 **Pariring: RYEOHYUN / WOKKYU (bukan KyuWook)**

 **Author's note: Cerita hanyalah fiktif belaka.**

~Makasih untuk semua yang sudah review dengan baik. Maaf tidak balas satu-satu ne. Tiap buka twitter akhir-akhir ini timeline penuh foto abang Kyuyuuun. Jadi nih author tambahin cerita Kyuyun biar tambah rame, haha. Jangan lupa review ne.

Baiklan, maaf untuk typo dan banyak pengulangan. Selamat Membaca!

OooO

"Kyunnie... bagaimana makan siangnya dengan Ryeowook? Ryeowook hyung baik kan orangnya?" Tanya Cho umma saat menlihat kedatangan Kyuhyun yang baru saja kembali dari makan siangnya.

"Huh... baik apanya umma.. orangnya biasa saja. Aku tidak mau lagi bertemu dengannya" keluh Kyuhyun langsung

"Mwoo?! Kenapa?"

"Dia terlalu blak-blakan umma. Terus menanyaiku macam-macam. Inilah, itulah, memangnya aku sedang diinterogasi polisi apa."

"Yah namanya juga orang baru kenalan Kyu sayang..." sang umma mencoba mengingatkan

"Ya tapi tidak begitu juga umma.. aku tidak suka deh pokoknya"

"Hadeuh.. yasudah gak usah dibawah serius gitu ah, jangan manyun begitu Kyuhyun-ah"

"Ne umma..." jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengikuti saran umma ya membuang jauh-jauh semua memori tentang Ryeowook itu.

 _Duh.. untung saja mereka bukan sepupu kandung... mana tahan aku punya sepupu kayak begitu..._ pikir Kyuhyun dalam hati

"Geurae umma kalau begitu aku keatas dulu ya, mau istirahaat" ujar Kyuhyun kembali bangkit berdiri hengkang dari ruang tengah rumah mereka

"Eum. Istirahat lah Kyu nanti sore temani umma belanja ne"

"Neee umma..."

OooO 

Beberapa hari kemudian hari-hari Kyuhyun pun berjalan seperti biasa. Kyu bertemu dengan teman-temannya, kadang kekantor menyusul appa nya dan memperhatikan suasana berkerja disana. Tapi, Kyu belum merasa sreg akan departemen apapun diperusahaan tersebut, jadi dia pun belum memasuki posisi apapun dan belum berkerja full time di perusahaan.

Maka itu tanpa Kyuhyun ketahui jugalah kalau beberapa hari terakhir ini sudah beberapa kali Ryeowook bertemu dengan sang appa. Ryeowook mengajak pamannya makan siang dan mengobrol santai berdua, dan setelah satu dua pertemuan, tepat seminggu setelah Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook bertemu, Rabu malamnya Ryeowook bertamu ke kediaman Cho sekitar pukul 7 setelah makan malam

"Siapa yang sedang datang sih bibi?" Tanya Kyuhyun mencoba mengintip kelantai bawah mendengar appa nya sedang bicara dengan seseorang, tapi ia tidak tau itu siapa

"Ah ne. Ada Tuan Kim sedang datang berkunjung Tuan" jawab bibi Kim yang adalah pelayan senior dirumah tersebut

"Hemm? Tuan Kim? Hankyung ahjussi maksudnya? Atau Kim harabeoji?"

"Tuan Kim Ryeowook tuan, sekitar 15 menit yang lalu Tuan Ryeowook tiba dan sedang mengobrol dengan Tuan dan Nyonya besar"

"Oh yaa?"

"Iya. Nyonya berpesan kalau Tuan Kyuhyun mau, anda bisa bergabung dibawah"

"Hem? Bergabung? Ogah ah!" balas Kyuhyun langsung. _Ngapain juga ketemu Ryeowook itu lagi.._

"Baiklah Tuan"

"Geurae; gomawoyo informasinya bibi"

"Nee tuan…"

Kyuhyun sambil menggenggam secangkir teh hangat pun lansung masuk kembali kekamarnya dan guling-gulingan sendirian di kamarnya tersebut.

 _Ahh siapa juga yang mau ketemu dia lagi. Eh ngapain ya kira-kira Ryeowook kesini? Kemarin mengajaknya makan, sekarang mengobrol dengan appa._ Hmm Kyu jadi curiga pria bermata sipit itu benar-benar punya niat yang tidak baik bagi keluarganya...

Lain diatas, lain juga dilantai bawah. Kalau dikamarnya Kyuhyun sedang guling-gulingan seperti omlet telur yang hendak didadar, diruang tengah pria imut ini malah sedang menjadi bahan pembicaraan serius oleh Ryeowook dan orang tuanya

ooo 

Ryeowook sedang bicara empat mata dengan Cho umma dan appa dilantai bawah..

"Ahjussi, seperti yang sudah ketahui, minggu lalu aku sudah sempat bertemu dengan Kyuhyun langsung dan berkenalan dengan putra ahjussi"

"Ne Ryeowook-ah"

"Dan aku kira... Kakek juga sudah memberitahu tentang ide ini kepada ahjussi dan ahjumonim, iya kan?"

"Iya betul, tapi jujur kami masih merasa terkejut Ryeowook-ah. Karna tiba-tiba sekali datangnya rencana seperti ini"

"Ne. Aku juga setuju kalau ini memang mendadak Ahjussi. Tapi.. aku akan langsung jujur saja, setelah bertemu Kyuhyun langsung kemarin pun aku secara pribadi sudah turut setuju dengan pilihan kakek dan orang tuaku, ahjussi dan ahjumonim"

"Oh ya..? Apa yang membuat kamu berpikiran seperti itu Ryeowook-ah" Cho appa merasa cukup terkejut dan jujur sedikit penasadan

"Kyuhyun sepertinya adalah pria yang baik dan polos, aku menyukainya. Kami memang belum mengenal satu sama lain begitu baik.. tapi aku rasa masalah seperti itu akan bisa teratasi dengan baik ahjussi, ahjumonim" jawab Ryeowook sambil memasang senyum mautnya.

"Ne..."

"Aku datang kesini untuk memberi tahukan secara langsung dan membawa niat baikku kerumah ini. Kalau ahjussi dan ahjumonim setuju, aku kira tidak ada yang perlu ditunda lagi karna pihak keluarga kami pun sudah setuju semua"

"Ah, baiklah Ryeowook-ah.." Cho appa dan umma hanya bisa meangguk-anggukkan kepala mendengarkan.

"Aku akan datang lagi esok-esok hari ahjussi, ahjumonim. Aku mengerti tentu saja yang anda perlu waktu untuk berdiskusi"

"Ne, terima kasih Ryeowook-ah"

"Ne baiklah, kalau begitu, aku ijin pulang dulu kalau begitu, ahjussi. Kalau tidak keberatan Jumat malam nanti aku akan datang lagi, bolehkah?"

"Ne tentu saja Ryeowook-ah. Datanglah saat jam makan malam kita makan malam bersama ne"

"Baiklah ahjussi, ahjumonim. Aku permisi"

"Nee"

OoooO 

**Hari Jumat- nya di kediaman Cho**

"Kyuhyun, ayo turun sudah waktunya makan malam…." Panggil Cho umma memanggil Kyuhyun yang sedang berada dilantai dua

"Ne umma"

"Kyu…. pakailah sweater mu. Kita akan kedatangan tamu malam ini"

Kyuhyun yang tadinya turun hanya dengan mengenakan kaus oblong saja langsung naik lagi meraih sweater kuning kecoklatannya yang berwarna senada dengan warna rambutnya

"Oh.. tamu siap umma? Teman kerja appa?"

"Bukan. Hanya Ryeowook yang datang kok Kyu, bukan teman appa"

"HAH? Ryeowook?" Kyuhyun yang sudah berada dibawah langsung merasa ingin kabur keatas sekarang juga. Tapi… nasi sudah menjadi bubur, di ruang tengah sudah terdengar suara grasak grusuk tanda kehadiran seseorang sebelum Kyuhyun sempat kabur.

Tak lama kemudian, Cho appa memasuki ruang makan bersama orang itu lagi.. iya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Ryeowook..

"Annyong, Kyuhyun-ah" sapa Ryeowook.

"Oh, annyong"

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kaku saat Ryeowook menyapanya dengan senyum seperti itu. Entah mengapa Kyuhyun belum terbiasa untuk dekat-dekat dengan Ryeowook ini. Ya iyalah mereka baru ketemu sekali. Tapi bukan hanya karna itu saja, alasan lainnya adalah karna entah mengapa Kyuhyun merasa Ryeowook selalu memandanginya dengan pandangan tidak wajar. _Smirk_ nya itu loh. _Apa sih maksudnya?_

Selagi sibuk ngedumel dalam hati, Kyuhyun pun hanya mengikut saja mulai makan malam bersama orang tuanya dan Ryeowook juga.

Pria ber-rambut cokelat ini kebanyakan hanya mendengarkan malam itu. Karna appa dan ummanya banyak meng servis tamu mereka dan Kyu menganggapnya wajar. Ryeowook banyak cerita tentang keluarganya, harabeoji, tentang bisnis, politik, dan lain lain lainnya sampai satu jam terlewat tanpa kerasa.

Kyuhyun melirik jam di dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 8. Hore…. Saatnya tamu mereka pulang, iya kan? _  
_  
"Baiklah ahjussi... Aku permisi dulu. Gomabsemnida untuk makan malamnya. Hidangannya saat enak, ahjumonim" pamit Ryeowook dengan sopan

"Ne. Sama-sama Ryeowook-ah. Tidak perlu sungkan lah! Berkunjung lah lagi kapan-kapan ne"

"Ne, aku akan berkunjung lagi dalam waktu dekat ahjussi. Aku permisi dulu."

"Neee hati-hati dijalan Ryeowook-ah.."

Kyuhyun hanya bisa memasang senyum datar melepas kepergian Ryeowook di pintu depan bersama orang tuanya sambil melipat sebelah tangannya.

 _Hahah.. berkunjung lagi dalam waktu dekat? Dia pasti bercanda kan? Ya iyalah paling basa-basi saja.. Ngapain juga datang kesini lagi sering-sering. Memangnya apa yang dia perlukan dari rumah ini..._ pikir Kyuhyun sambil melangkahkan kakinya naik kembali ke lantai 2. Hehe, tidak tau saja apa yang sebenarnya Ryeowook cari disana Kyuhyun ssi, haha. 

OoooO

Seminggu kemudian, Jumat malam Kyuhyun berada dirumah sendirian malam itu. Appa dan ummanya sedang menghadiri acara dan sudah berangkat sejak pukul 6, dan diperkirakan baru akan pulang sekitar pukul 10.

Kyuhyun seperti biasa berada di kamarnya malam ini. Guling gulingan sambil main game. Dia bukanlah tipe anak muda yang banyak main. Lebih bisa dibilang anak rumahan. Kyuhyun tidak pernah _clubbing_ ataupun lainnya. Mungkin karna ia belum punya terlalu banyak teman di Seoul juga.

Tepat pukul 7, tiba-tiba seorang pelayan datang mengetuk kamarnya. 

Tok tok

"Tuan muda.." panggil bibi Jang kepada Kyuhyun

"Ne bibi?"

"Ada tamu datang mencari anda Tuan"

"Hem? Siapa?"  
 _  
Siapa yang mencarinya malam malam begini…._

"Tuan Kim Ryeowook... menunggu dibawah" ujar sang bibi menjelaskan.

"Hah? Ryeowookkk?" Kyuhyun benar-benar kaget saat mendengar berita seperti itu.. Ryeowook LAGI?

"Iya tuan. Tuan Ryeowook ingin bertemu dengan anda. Ia menunggu diruang tamu."

"Andwae! Bibi! Bilang aku sedang tidak ada dirumah!" ujar Kyuhyun langsung.

"Hemm? Kami sudah terlanjut mengatakan kalau Tuan Cho sedang berada dikamarnya.."

Kyuhyun langsung merasa panik, sedikit bengong, sampai mengjedotkan kepalanya sekilas ke _dashboard_ ranjang

Astagaaa ia sedang malas sekali meladeni tamu saat ini. Rambutnya sedang acak-acakan.. Kyuhyun belum mandi sejak pagi... dan ia sunggu sedang malas basa-basi dengan siapapun itu apalagi Ryeowook!

"Aduh bibi.. bilang pada Ryeowook aku sedang sibuk ya.. tolong …jebalyo"

"Ba.. baiklah Tuan kalau itu yang anda inginkan" bibi Jang walaupun sedikit bingung tapi ia hanya bisa menuruti perintah

"Er... bilang.. aku sedang sibuk..! Sibuk ngobrol dengan temanku lewat video call!" Kyuhyun langsung memutar otak untuk mencari akal

"Bibi berikan dia teh saja.. terus kalau dia mau pulang, biarkan saja pulang ya Bi.."

"Baik Tuan."

"Bilang.. aku harus melakukan sesuatu selama satu jam! Bibi sampaikan, aku berpesan tidak perlu menunggui, biarkan dia pergi saja ya… ya…"

"Algesemnida tuan muda"

"Geurae, kabarkan aku kalau dia sudah pulang ya bibi!"

"Baik tuan…"

"Ne. Gomawoyo bibi."

"Neeee"

Ceklek. Bibi Jang pun kembali menutup rapat pintu dan menghilang kebawah sana.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas keluar dan berharap Ryeowook akan pulang dalam waktu cepat.

Kenapa dia kesini malam jumat? Apa mencari appa dan umma? Ahh.. kalau tau appa sedang pergi Ryeowook pasti akan pulang juga.  
 _  
Iya pasti begitu!_ Kyuhyun pun melanjutkan gamenya sambil menunggu kehadiran bibi Jang untuk mengabarkan kalau Ryeowook sudah pergi nanti.

10 menit, 20 menit, 40 menit terlewat dan Kyu terus melirik jam setiap menitnya. _Kenapa bibi belum naik-baik juga? Apa dia belum pulang?_ Kyu mulai penasaran

Pukul 8 tepat, Bibi Jang mengetuk pintu dan Kyuhyun langsung menyambutnya dengan meriah.

"Bibi! Bagaimana Ryeowook sudah pulang kan?!"

Tidak disangka sangka, Bibi Jang masih belum membawa kabar yang terlalu menggembirakan bagi Kyuhyun.

"Belum tuan, tuan Kim masih menunggu dibawa. Ia bilang beliau akan menunggu anda sampai selesai."

"Ini sudah pot teh ke 4 yang kami sediakan Tuan, Tuan Kim hanya duduk dan sibuk dengan _handphone_ -nya dilantai bawah"

"Apaaaa? Dia tau kalau appa dan umma sedang tidak dirumah kan bi?" Kyuhyun kaget dan mulai memasuki tahap hampir tidak percaya.

"Iya tuan, tapi tuan Kim ingin bertemu anda…"

"Waeeee?" pekik Kyuhyun

"Saya kurang tau, Tuan"

Ohmygodddd Kyuhyun semakin tercengo sendirian sambil masih bergulat diranjang. _Tidak mungkin._ _Apa yang dia inginkan sebenarnya? Kenapa jadi seperti ini? Ini awkward sekali. Kenapa Ryeowook terus menghampirinya seperti ini? Jangan-jangan... andwae!_ Tidak mungkin Kyuhyun..

Kyu langsung membuat ide yang bahkan belum terlontar tersebut jauh-jauh dan masih ngotot untuk memasang posisi bertahan.

"Bibi.. aku tidak mau bertemu dengannya. Bilang aku masih lama saja ne.."

"Anda yakin tuan?"

"Heeh..." Kyuhyun menangguk lemah memasang wajah imutnya

"Bibi isikan lagi tehnya dan beri dia _snack_ saja..."

"Semua _snack_ sudah kami keluarkan tuan, tapi Tuan Kim hanya ingin bertemu Tuan muda saja.."

Ohmygod semakin disebut semakin Kyuhyun ingin mengigit bantal rasanya.

"Hemm.. setengah jam deh bi! Setengah jam lagi.. kalau sampai jam 9 kurang 15 dia belum pulang. Aku akan turun kebawah! Janji!" Kyu akhirnya membuat keputusan setelah melihat jam dinding. Sekaranng pukul 8 lima belas. Kalau setelah ini Ryeowook pulang, Kyu tidak perlu ketemu dengannya

"Baiklah tuan.."

"Tapi kalau dia mau pulang silahkan ya Bi. Sampai kan maafku padanya! Bilang nanti aku akan SMS dia sebagai permintaan maaf!"

"Algesemnida Tuan"

"Gomawoyo bi!"

"Neee.."

Bibi Jang pun akhirnya turun kebawah lagi dan Kyuhyun masih memilih diam atau posisi bertahan. _Andwe.. dia tidak mungkin menungguku sampai 2 jam.. tidak mungkin tidak mungkin..._ Kyu terus meyakinkan dirinya sendiri berharap Ryeowook akan pulang.

Tapi... setengah jam kemudian bibi Jang belum naik juga! Membuat Kyu _desperate_ dan akhirnya mengganti baju tidurnya dengan _jumper_ , menyisir rambutnya sedikit lalu baru melangkah kebawah. Mulai dari mengintip, dan menemukan Ryeowook disana, duduk disofa sibuk dengan _handphone_ -nya memasang wajah datar

"Annyong.." sapa Kyuhyun saat ia tiba diujung tangga sambil memasang cengiran tidak bersalah. Ryeowook sedikit tergesiap dan langgsung bangkit berdiri melihat kedatangan sang tuan rumah.

"Oh. Annyong Kyuhyun-ah."

"Ryeowook-ah mianhaeee aku sedang _video call_ dengan temanku di Australia. Tidak enak kalau diputus begitu saja, aku baru selesai, maaf membuatmu menunggu lama ya. Jeongmal mianhaeyooo" Kyuhyun mulai berakting senatural mungkin seakan dia benar benar benar menyesal untuk menutupi kesalahnya membuat Ryeowook menunggu 2 jam seperti ini. _Lagian kenapa dia harus nunggu sih?_ Kyu masih tidak mengerti tapi ia masih punya tata krama dan tidak mungkin mengusir Ryeowook begitu saja dari sini.

"Ah gwenchanayo.. aku mengerti. Salahku juga yang tidak bilang-bilang dulu mau datang kesini." Balas Ryeowook. Bukan hanya Kyu yang berakting, Ryeowook pun mulai membalasi dengan akting bersikap sesopan mungkin juga pura-pura polos. _Hah.. memang aku tidak tau sekaran jam berapa apa di Australia... tidak perlu berusaha sekeras itu untuk mengelabuiku Kyuhyun-ah._ Pikir Ryeowook dalam hati _  
_  
"hehe.. gomawoyo.. silahkan duduk.." suasana diantara keduanya pun dari _awkward_ tiba-tiba berubah menjadi _lovey dovey_ an. Kyu yang akting maaf dengan aegyonya diladeni dengan Ryeowook sebagai pria yang sabar dan malu-malu ngapel kerumah kekasihnya. Tanpa disadari keduanya masuk kedalam plot yang sama sekali tidak terduga seperti ini

"Ne... bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik.. bagaimana kabarmu juga Ryeowook-ah? Sibuk?"

"Ne aku juga baik. Sibuk.. lumayan, tapi belum terlalu karna masih belum banyak proyek baru."

"Ohh..."

Kyu dan Ryeowook membuka pembicaraan mereka dengan sama-sama basa basi dan Ryeowook pun kembali memimpin pembicaraan dan mereka ngobrol tenang ini, itu, ini dan itu. Kyu meladeni obrolan Ryeowook dengan santai sambil memeluk bantal. Ia menjawabi dan kadang tertawa sekilas, suasananya diantara mengalir dan Kyu masih menutupi rasa penasarannya yang sampai sekarang belum terpecahkannya sebenarnya.  
 _  
Sebenarnya apa maksudnya dia kesiniii?_

Mengobrol berdua malam-malam seperti ini.. dan Ryeowook pun sejak tadi tidak mengarahkan perbincangan mereka ke topik apapun yang terlalu spesifik. Membuat Kyu semakin curiga. _Beneran dia hanya ingin mengenalku saja? Untuk apa? Memangnya mereka sedang dalam tahap pdkt apa? Kenapa feel nya jadi terasa seperti ini..  
Omo.._

Kyu hanya memasang _poker face_ dan terus meladeni obrolan Ryeowook sampai akhirnya perbincangan mereka terpotong karna kepulangan Cho appa dan umma pukul setengah 10an.

Ternyata orang tua Kyu pun juga tidak menyangka Ryeowook akan datang hari ini. Mereka cukup terkejut melihat Ryeowook sedang mengobrol dengan Kyu malam malam begini.

"Yaampun Ryeowook sudah sejak jam berapa disini?" Cho umma terlihat lebih senang dari biasanya melihat kehadiran Ryeowook dirumahnya malam ini.

"Sudah sejak pukul 7 ahjumonim, hehe" jawab Ryeowook dengan sopan

"Jam 7? Wahh kalau begitu sudah lama sekali ya kalian ngobrol berdua..." ujar Cho umma dan baik Kyu maupun Ryeowook hanya bisa tersenyum _awkward_ menanggapinya.. Hahaha..

"Yaampun untung saja kita pulang yeobo kalau tidak Ryeowook tidak selesai-selesai ngobrolnya dengan Kyuhyun... hahaha" Cho umma masih lanjut berasumsi Ryeowook betah ngapel dirumah ini sampai malam-malam. Belum tau saja kalau belum satu jam Kyu dan Ryeowook mengobrol sampai akhirnya mereka pulang. Lagi, Ryeowook dan Kyu hanya bisa tertawa mengikuti arah pembicaraan sang umma.

"Eh tapi kalau kalian masih mau ngobrol tidak apa-apalah loh Ryeowookie Kyuhyunie, silahkan kami tidak menyuruhmu pulang kok"

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menutup mata sekilas menanggapi sikap umma nya yang sudah terlewat bersemangat.

Ohmygod kenapa mereka seakan sedang benar-benar dalam masa pendekatan sekarang.. padahal Kyu masih tidak tau benar apa maksud Ryeowook sebenarnya

"Aniyo ahjumonim, aku akan pulang secepatnya. Tidak enak sudah malam, menangganggu istirahat semuanya" Ryeowook mundur diri dengan sopan.

"Aigoo... baiklah kalau begitu..."

Cho appa umma dan Kyuhyun pun kembali mengantar kepergian Ryeowook sebelum mereka beristirahat kekamar masing-masing malam itu.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghembus nafas lega saat Ryeowook sudah menghilang dari pandangannya. _Omo apa maksud dia sebenarnya..? Kyuhyun sungguh penasaran... dan sama sekali tidak mengerti lagi. Kenapa dia harus selalu kesini dan menanyai aku?_

Sepertinya sudah harus secepatnya orang tua Kyuhyun menjelaskan semuanya agar putra mereka semakin tidak penasaran, iya penasarannya cuma digantikan dengan serangan jantung mendadak, hahaaha 

OoooO

"APA? Dijodohkann?"

Oke sekarang semuanya menjadi jelas sekarang. Jadi ini maksud orang tuanya mengenalkan mereka? Dan ini juga kenapa Ryeowoook terus berkunjung kerumah mereka selama seminggu terakhir? Omo Kyuhyun sungguh dibuat tercengo tidak percaya.

"Tapi aku kan tidak mau menikah muda umma!" Kyu masih ingat pada prinsip nya sendiri untuk tidak menikah sampai usia 28 tahun. Tapi... tiba-tiba ada apa ini _. Surprise surprise_ baru beberapa bulan ia pulang ke Seoul, sudah ada pria yang siap melamar atau dijodohkan dengannya begitu saja.

"Ryeowook sendiri yang memintamu langsung kepada appa loh Kyuhyun... tanpa perwakilan ayah atau umma nya. Berarti niatnya sangat baik, iya kan? Dia menyukaimu katanya.."  
ujar sang umma mencoba meyakinkan Kyuhyun lagi dan lagi

 _Menyukai aku? Apa? Dia tidak bercanda kan?_ Otak Kyuhyun semakin panik semakin mendengar semua ucapan yang dituturkan oleh orang tuanya. Semua keinginannya langsung tergoyahkan dan terancam dengan keberadaan Ryeowook seperti ini. Pertama Kyuhyun tidak kenal dengannya. Kedua Kyuhyun tidak menyukainya. Ketiga Kyuhyun tidak mau menikah muda tapi... tapi Ryeowook ini.. dan orang tuanya sudah serius sekali membicarakan perjodohan.

"Kamu pendekatan dulu lah dengan Ryeowook... tidak mungkin appa menolak perintah harabeoji Kyu, mengertilah" tambah Cho appa lagi.  
 _  
Iya Kyuhyun ngerti kalau tidak enak mereka menolak perintah harabeoji. Tapi bukan berarti kalau ia harus mengorbankan kebahagiaanya sendiri demi orang lain, iya kan? Duh... kenapa Harabeoji bisa-bisa nya punya ide menjodohkan aku dengan cucunya sih?_ Semakin dipikir semakin Kyuhyun tidak mengerti. Dan…. Setelah perdebatan panjang malam itu, kesimpulan akhirnya tetap berujung pada Kyuhyun yang masih keras kepala seperti biasa.

"Tapi aku tetap tidak mau dijodohkan dengannya appa. Titik! "

Itulah kesimpulan yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun malam itu. Tidak mudah memang meyakinkan pria seperti Kyuhyun. Apalagi kalau cuma orang tuanya yang melakukannya. Sekeras apapun itu, Kyuhyun pasti berusaha menolak. Tapi.. kalau sudah bukan orang tuanya yang turun tangan, bagaimana hayo? Bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa kabur, ya? 

ooo

Malam malam selanjutnya Ryeowook terus bertamu ke kediaman Cho setiap malam, membuat para pelayan masam-masam sendiri, apalagi Nyonya Cho yang senang sekali setiap melihat Ryeowook datang. Seperti menunjukkan pada putranya: "Kyuhyun lihat nih, orang yang kami pilihkan langsung turun tangan sendiri untuk mengubah pikiranmu secara langsung loh"

Kalau ini rumahnya sendiri, tidak usah disiruh dua kali pun Kyuhyun tentunya tidak akan mau meladeni Ryeowook yang datang bertamu. Tapi.. setiap malam Umma nya tidak akan bisa diam sampai Kyukyu turun untuk mengobrol dengan Ryeowook dibawah sana berdua. Iya, Ryeowook datang hanya untuk ngobrol saja, tidak lebih. Kyuhyun masih tidak mengerti dengan pria ini sebenarnya. Jaman gini ngobrol memang tidak bisa lewat handphone apa? Textingan, atau telfonan, saja gitu? Duh kenapa harus ketemu langsung. Kyuhyun masih terus ngedumel tapi ia tidak bisa menhindar. (Kyu gak ngerti arti pacaran)

Tapi... tenang saja. Sejak Kyuhyun tau kalau ia dijodohkan seperti ini, baik ia dan Ryeowook sudah tidak berakting lagi dengan satu sama lain. Tidak ada lagi suasana _awkward_ _atau lovey dovey_ palsu sebagai bentuk basa basi. Kyu lagsung menyapa Ryeowook dengan datar dan Ryeowook pun kembali ke tabiat aslinya. Pria ini pandai bicara dan menusuk disetiap perkataannya.

"Ihhh kalau mau berdebat ngapain menghampiriku kesini sih, sudah tidak usah datang lagi besok-besok!" Balas Kyuhyun setelah mereka berbeda paham dan Kyu kalah berdebat saat mereka membahas suatu hal

"Ya, kau sedang mencoba mengusirku ya?!"

"Siapa yang mengusir! Aku bilang besok tidak usah datang lagi. Daripada kita berantem terus, aku capek berdebat denganmu!"

"Aku juga tidak mau berdebat denganmu Kyu, makanya sudah kubilang kan ikutlah denganku berkunjung kerumah akhir pekan ini"

"Tidak mauuu... aku belum siap bertemu orang tuamu. Memangnya aku pernah menjawab iya atas perjodohan ini apa?!" cecar Kyuhyun langsung.

Ck. Ryeowook hanya memutar kedua bola matanya karna obrolan mereka sejak tadi terus berputar di poin yang sama itu-itu saja.

"Ck. Cepat atau lambat pun kamu harus menerimanya Kyuhyun"

"Eh, seenaknya aja kalau bicara. Kenapa kamu bisa seenaknya menilai begitu?"

"Karna memang begitu kenyataannya!"

"Tidak mau! Aku juga punya hak bicara tau! Memangnya aku boneka bisa dioper begitu saja kepadamu!" Kyuhyun masih ngotot.

"Memang apa yang bisa kamu lakukan? Seperti saat ini, kamu juga tidak mau bertemu denganku tapi akhirnya turun juga kan? See, Kyuhyun, sudahlah jangan buang buang..."

"Kalau aku mau bertemu denganmu bukan artinya aku mau dijodohkan denganmu! Urghhh" potong Kyuhyun sambil mereka duduk berhadap-hadapan dengan semakin mendekat tanpa sadar karna perdebatan yang intens ini.

"Lalu? Kamu masih mau menolak?" Ryeowook masih menjawabi dengan tenang sambil menatap mata Ryeowook tajam-tajam

"Iyalah! Tentu saja! Aku tidak mau menikah dalam waktu cepat"

"Yasudah, selamat menjelaskan dan meyakinkan pada orang tuamu kalau begitu" Balas Ryeowook dengan gampangnya

"Yaa! Ryeowook! Aku bicara denganmu agar kamu juga bisa menolaknya"

"Kalau aku tidak mau?" Balas Ryeowook langsung

"Hah?"

"Aku tidak mau menolak…"

"Tapi aku tidak setuju!"

"Kalaupun kamu tidak setuju tidak berarti aku harus menolak juga kan."

"Yaaa!" Emosi Kyuhyun sudah benar-benar memuncak naik ke ubun ubun, rasanya ingin Kyu cabik hidup-hidup saja pewaris tunggal keluarga Kim yang ada dihadapannya ini

"Sudahlah jangan gegabah Kyuhyun. Kuingatkan sekali lagi padamu. Jangan menyesal setelah membuat keputusan bulat-bulat nanti"

"Aku tidak akan menyesallll!"

"Yakin?" Balas Ryeowook sambil menaikan kedua alisnya dengan tatapan angkuhnya seperti biasa

"Yaaa! Ryeowookkk! Sudah ah aku mau naik saja. Silahkan bicara sama tembok sendirian sana!" balas Kyuhyun yang sudah kelewat kesal. Titik kesabarannya sudah mencapai level maksimum sekarang.

"Kamu naik ya aku pulang, apa susahnya"

"Ishhhh…."

Ryeowook masih mendengus sendiri tidak merasa terancam atau tergubris dengan ucapan Kyuhyun sama sekali

"Besok jangan datang-datang lagi! Aku tidak mau bertemu denganmu lagiii!" Balas Kyuhyun

"Mau datang atau tidak itu pilihanku. Lebih baik kamu memikirkan cara yang lebih cerdik agar bisa menolak suruhan ibumu daripada mengkhawatirkan aku"

Ohmaigadddd! kalau Ryeowook itu bukan cucunya Kim harabeoji, sudah ingin Kyuhyun cakar hidup-hidup rasanya wajah pria dihadapannya ini

"Sudah ah aku duluan. Annyong. Sampai bertemu besok malam Kyuhyun-ah"

Ryeowook dengan enaknya melenggang pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih kesal dari ujung rambut keujung kaki. Uhhhh menyebalkan menyebalkan menyebalkannnn! Cuma satu kata jtu yang bisa Kyu terus ulang-ulang didalam kepalanya. Tanpa Kyu tau sebenarnya apa yang menyebalkan.

Bertemu dengan Ryeowook yang menyebalkan? Atau kenyataan kalau ia tidak pernah bisa membalasi omongan Ryeowook yang jadi menyebalkan? Semuanya mungkin. 

ooo

"Kyuhyun... ayo kebawah Ryeowook sudah datang"

"Tidak mau omma... aku tidak enak badan.. suruh dia pulang saja…"

"Kyuhyun..."

"Umma aku beneran sakit... tidak mau diganggu kumohon mengertilah..."

Tok tok tok tok tok

Tok tok tok tok tok

Tok tok tok tok tok

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya mendengar ketukan pintu yang tidak berhenti terdengar sejak tadi.

Siapa sih?!

"Umma kan sudah kubliang aku tidak mau kebawah…."

Tok tok tok

Tok tok tok

Tok tok tok

Akhirnya Kyuhyun menyerah dan terpaksa menarik diri dari tempat duduk untuk membuka pintu

"Aigoo gamjakkiya!" Berapa kagetnya Kyuhyun saat melihat Ryeowook berada tepat dihadapannya saat ini

"Kenapa kamu disini?!" Pekik Kyuhyun langsung

"Untuk bertemu denganmu lah. Apa lagi?!" Tanya Ryeowook datar karna tangannya sudah pegal mengetuk ngetuk pintu itu sejak tadi. Tapi tentu saja bukan Ryeowook namanya kalau cepat menyerah. Dan, benar saja kan. Akhirnya anak ini membukakan pintunya juga

"Ya! Ngapain? Kamu tidak boleh masuk kesini. Ini kamar pribadiku tau. Privasi!" pekik Kyuhyun langsung

"Ibumu sendiri yang menyuruhku naik." Jawab Ryeowook langsung "Sudahlah aku mau masuk, pegal tau daritadi berdiri terus"

"Tidakk!" Kyuhyun langsung menutup pintu rapat rapat dan hanya menjulurkan kepalanya saja

"Kyuhyun..."

"Ini kamar tidur, bukan ruang tamu! Enak saja masuk-masuk sembarangan!"

"Dari kemarin kamu tuh bawel banget ya, tidak ada hentinya berbicara..." Ryeowook mulai kesal lagi dan lagi

"Iya! Memang kau bawel.. terus kenapa?!"

"Kyuhyun, ibuku mengamati kita dibelakang pundakku. Jadi jangan, jangan berdebat lagi dan persilahkan aku masuk sekarang, oke? Semudah dan sesimple itu saja Cho Kyuhyun"

"Tidak mauu! Ngapain sih masuk-masuk!"

"Kyuhyun..."

"Kamu tuh gak tau tata krama ya. Mana ada tamu masuk masuk kamar orang!"

"Kyuhyun..."

"Pokoknya tidak! Biarin umma lihat pokoknya tempatmu diluar... yaaaa!"

Ryeowook yang dari mendengarkan sampai memijat pelipisnya akhirnya mengambil _action_ mendorong pintu itu sedikit paksa, membuat Kyuhyun terbelalak dan Ryeowook lagsung menyelip kedalamnya dan menutup kembali pintu rapat-rapat.

"Yaa! Siapa yang mengininkanmu masuk kesini! Dasar pemaksa!"  
Kyuhyun berteriak didepan muka Ryeowook langsung. Setidaknya pintu sudah tertutup rapat jadi sang nyonya rumah tidak bisa menguping pembicaraan mereka. Ryeowook sudah jengah dan merasa tidak enak sejak tadi, 5 menit ia menunggu tidak dibukakan pintu, kalau Kyuhyun masih berhasil mengusirnya, mau ditaruh kemana wajahnya didepan Cho ahjumma? Wook tau sejak tadi ummanya Kyuhyun menontoni mereka dari jauh. Jadi tidak enak kalau ujungnya ia masih gagal untuk hanya melewati sebatas pintu ini saja.

Tidak perduli dengan keluhan Kyuhyun, Ryeowook hanya melenggang santai menuju sofa setelah menyebar pandangan keseluruh penjuru kamar itu sekilas

"Umma mu sendiri yang menyuruhku naik kesini Cho Kyu.."

"Apa? Tidak mungkin ah! Umma tidak mungkin menyuruh orang asing masuk kekamarku!" Pekik Kyuhyun masih menolak untuk percaya

"Sampai ahjumma yang minta bagaimana? Cho ahjumma bilang.. kamu sedang tidak enak badan. Aku cuma mengidekan, oh.. kalau begitu aku yang naik saja kita bicara diruang tamu lantai dua, lalu ibumu langsung membalasi. 'Ohh tentu saja! Langsung masuk saja kekamarnya Kyuhyun ya Ryeowookie...'" Ryeowook mengopi nada bicara Cho ahjumma yang halus dan lembut sebelum kembali lagi ke nada bicara biasanya lagi

"Langsung Kyuhyun. Langsung. Garis bawahi itu! Bagus aku tidak langsung masuk kekamarmu sebelum mengetuk pintu.."

Sambil ngedumel dengan tangan dilipat didada Ryeowook berjalan menuju sofa dan duduk manis disana.

"Ishhhh kau inii!" Kyuhyun hanya bisa ngedumel kesal. Sekujur tubuhnya rasanya gemas ingin mencekik Ryeowook tapi sayangnya ia tidak bisa.

"Lagian apa yang perlu disembunyikan sih dari kamarmu seperti ini. Perasaan biasa saja..." Ryeowook masih memandangi sepenjuru kamar sekilas seperti inspektor saja. Kamar Kyuhyun memang terbilang polos. Hanya ada tempat tidur, dan meja yang ditaruh laptop tempat ia bermain game disana

Kyuhyun saking kesal sendiri sampai sudah tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi

"Aishhhh…" pria imut ini cuma bisa ngedumel dalam hati sumpah serampah mengatai Ryeowook yang selalu... Garis bawahi SELALU seenaknya sendiri.

"Sudah ah, aku kesini hanya untuk menyampaikan pesan kepadamu"

"Pesan apa?" Cibir Kyuhyun langsung

"Sabtu nanti. Datanglah kerumah. Umma mengundangmu makan siang"

"Whatt? Tidak mau!" Pekik Kyuhyun

"Waeeyo?"

"Ya gak mau saja. Memangnya kita apa." Kyuhyun masih menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya sendiri menghindari kenyataan

Ryeowook hanya bisa berdecak melihatnya  
 _  
Ck.. masih mencoba untuk menghindari kenyataan oh?_

"Kita ini calon tunangan Cho Kyuhyun..." jawab Ryeowook untuk kesekian kalinya dengan tegas

"Ya! Shireo! Kenapa selalu meng klaim sepihak!" Lagi dan lagi pertemuan Ryeowook dan Kyu tidak pernah jauh dari keributan

"Sudahlah Kyu. Ini bukan mauku. Ini undangan umma dan harabeoji. Perlu aku bilang pada ibuku kamu menolak agar dia menghubungimu sendiri? Iya? Ancam Ryeowook lagi.

Kyuhyun menenggak ludah sambil memasang wajah poker facenya. Benar juga, kalau Heechul imo yang menghampirinya langsung akan lebih tidak enak lagi untuk menolak

"Perlu aku yang membawa ibuku dan harabeoji kemari hanya untuk menemuimu? Iya?!"

"Ahhhh geurae geurae aku akan datang!"

Ck. Ryeowook berchuckle sekilas melihat Kyuhyun akhirnya menyerah juga

"Tapi dengan satu syarat!" Tambah Kyuhyun langsung

"Apaa?"

"Mulai besok jangan datang lagiii! Dan bukan berarti aku sudah menerima perjodohan kita ya!"

Ryeowook hanya tersenyum masam mendengarnya

"Sudah kubilang aku mau bertamu kesini atau tidak itu pilihanku Cho Kyu.."

"Kamu sebegitu obsesinya denganku sampai seniat itu ya? Kyuhyun tiba-tiba kepikiran cara cerdik membalasi Ryeowook

 _Pintar juga dia...  
_  
"Siapa yang obsesi denganmu. Memangnya aku kesini hanya untuk bertemu kamu saja? Aku mau bicara dengan Haejin sukbu dan ahjumonim tau. Lihatlah sekarang siapa yang kegeeran menunggu kunjunganku heh.." tapi secerdik cerdiknya Kyuhyun, masih lebih cerdik Ryeowook pastinya..

"Yaaaa Kim Ryeowook!"

"Aku berkunjung kesini itu bisa karna berbagai alasan Kyuhyun. Jadi jangan melarangku bertamu, kalau besok aku tidak datang juga kamu yang jadinya kangen"

"Ehhhhh!" Wajah Kyuhyun sudah memerah tanpa ia sendiri sadari sekarang. Ditambah dengan asap mengebul diatas kepalanya malah kalau bisa

"Sudah ah, urusanku sudah selesai, aku harus pulang kalau begitu"

Ryeowook masih benarasi sendirian meninggalkan dan mencueki Kyu yang masih murka dan hanya bisa terus mengeluh kesal

"Senang kan kalau aku sudah pulang, selamat melanjutkan game starcraft mu ne, annyong!" Ryeowook melangkah keluar dengan enaknya dan Kyuhyun pun tidak bergerak sedikitpun karna ia masih gengsi tentu saja.

Ishhh kalau dia bukan cucunya harabeoji.. sudah Kyuhyun ingin jambak jambak rambutnya sejak tadi rasanya. Ohmaigad Ryeowook dan semua ucapannya itu selalu menguras emosi Kyuhyun tujuh harian. Rasanya lelah sekali hanya dengan berhadapan dengan dia saja.

OoooO

Esok harinya Kyuhyun sibuk sendiri memutar otak bagaimana untuk menghadapi Ryeowook kalau dia datang lagi. Kyu benar-benar tidak ingin bertemu dengan Ryeowook kali ini. Seratus persen, Kyu mengeraskan hatinya seperti anak kecil. Tapi tentu saja ia tidak bisa menolak karna appa dan umma nya terus menyuruh Kyu untuk mendekatkan diri lagi pada Ryeowook. Tanpa mereka tau daja Ryeowook aslinya seperti apa. Dia ketus, sangat blak-blakan dan menyebalkan. Bagaimana caranya agar Kyuhyun bisa kabur dari genggaman orang tuanya serta Ryeowook disaat bersamaan ya? Hemmm

Sore harinya, setelah muter-muter dikamar seharian, akhirnya Kyuhyun mengeluarkan koper kecilnya dan mengepak beberapa pakaiannya. Menulis sebuah pesan singkat disecarik kertas, lalu pergi berangkat ke sebuah hotel bintang lima. Kyu juga menon aktifkan handphone nya. Setibanya dihotel ia memesan kamar suite dan langsung check in. Memutuskan untuk menyendiri sementara waktu sebagai bentuk protes agar umma appa maupun Ryeowook tidak akan memaksanya lagi.

Agak nekat? Iya. Lebay? Sangat. Kyuhyun memang kadang berlebihan, dari dulu ia tidak mau, tidak bisa dipaksa, tapi lihatlah sekarang. Hmmm.. Kyuhyun berputar haluan dan bersikap seenaknya. Walaupun ini adalah pertama kalinya ia melakukan ini, harapan Kyuhyun simple saja: ia berharap saat ia kembali orang tuanya tidak akan ngotot menjodohkannya dengan Kim Ryeowook lagi. Iya... hanya harapan sih sepertinya..

"Yeobo! Kyuhyun belum pulang juga sampai sekarang..." Malam itu kediaman Cho digencarkan karna berita kaburnya Kyuhyun yang hanya meninggalkan secarik kertas berisikan ia ingin mencari ketenangan karna tidak mau dijodohkan dengan Ryeowook. Sudah, itu saja.

Hingga pukul 10 Cho umma yang tadinya kira putra semata wayangnya hanya bercanda pun akhirnya mulai merasa sesikit panik dan melapor pada suaminya

"Haduh… Coba hubungi handphonenya Kyuhyunie"

"Mati yeobo! Kyuhyun benar benar pergi dari rumah!" dan nyonya Cho pun mulai panik

"Tentang lah yeobo, Kyuhyun pasti pergi ketempat yang aman. Kita tau sendiri Kyuhyun itu seperti apa.."

"Yeobo.."

Kyu sudah dewasa. Dia bisa bertanggung jawab akan apa yang dilakukannya. Biarlah ia tenang dulu, nanti secepatnya juga putra kita akan kembali" Cho appa tau benar Kyuhyun itu seperti apa, dan sedikit banyak bisa menebak isi pikiran Kyuhyun yang seperti itu.

"Apa kamu yakin yeobo?!" Tanya nyonya Kim lagi untuk memastikan dengan suaminya ini

"Iyaaa… Tenanglah, tidak usah panik. Kyuhyun pasti baik-baik saja. Berilah ia waktu beberapa hari untuk berfikir yeobo. Jangan ditekan terus... "

"Baiklah yeobo aku percaya padamu." Ujar Nyonya Cho menurut pada sang suami pada akhirnya.

Dan... jadilah semua asumsi awal Kyuhyun pun tidak berlaku hari itu. Orang tuanya tidak panik sama sekali -setidaknya appa nya tidak panik. Seakan bisa membaca isi pikiran Kyuhyun, Cho appa bersikap santai dan membiarkan Kyuhyun untuk masa tenang sejenak. Malam nya Kyu tertawa setan sendirian membayangkan orang tuanya pasti panik dan saat Ryeowook datang, lalu Ryeowook akan lebih panik lagi dan merasa menyesal. Lalu mereka akan mencari Kyu kemana-mana dan mencabut rencana perjodohan mereka, iya pasti begitu! Haha

Nyatanya.. Ryeowook pun tidak berkunjung ke kediaman Cho malam itu. Entah karena untuk menuruti Kyuhyun, atau karna memang sedang malas saja, Ryeowook tidak datang, jadi teori Kyuhyun pun tidak berlaku sama sekali. Orang tuanya tidur sama tenangnya malam itu dan esok harinya pun masih begitu.

Setiap Cho umma khawatir suaminya akan menenangkan, meyakinkan kalau Kyu pasti baik-baik saja diluar sana. Kalaupun mereka ingin mencari putranya mereka tidak menyuruh orang dan akan bisa menemukan jejak Kyuhyun dalam sekejap.

Hari Jumat siangnya, Ryeowook makan siang bersama Cho ahjussi setelah sebuah meeting bersama. Ryeowook membawa topik malam itu ia akan bertamu untuk bertemu Kyuhyun lagi dan meminta ijin pada ahjussi. Barulah Tuan Cho memberitahu pada Ryeowook kalau sudah 2 hari Kyuhyun "kabur" dan belum kembali kerumah

"Apaa? Kaburr?" ulang Ryeowook lagi benar-benar tidak percaya akan hal yang baru saja didengarnya tersebut. Waw drama apalagi ini

"Iyaa... kami sudah menyuruh orang untuk mencari tau, katanya Kyuhyun menginap dihotel. Malam ini kami akan menjemputnya pulang Ryeowook-ah" ujar Tuan Cho sambil membersihkan mulutnya dengan napkin.

"Aniyo... tidak. Ahjussi.. eh, maksudku, abeonim. Abeonim tidak perlu turun tangan, biar aku saja yang menjemput Kyuhyun langsung appa" Ryeowook terlihat sangat serius, meyakinkan calon mertuanya agar ia yang mengambil alih kasus ini saja.

Dan juga.. iya, dalam dua minggu saja, sudah sebegitu dekatnya Ryeowook dengan keluarga Cho sampai ia mulai membiasakan diri memanggil Tuan dan Nyonya Cho dengan sebutan abeonim omonim tanpa pengetahuan atau kesadaran Kyu sama sekali. Setiap berkunjung kerumah Cho, sembari menunggui Kyuhyun yang lama, tidak berarti Ryeowook membuang waktunya begitu saja. Ia semakin dekat dengan calon mertuanya ini dibelakang punggung Kyuhyun sendiri. Cerdik kan?

"Aniyo.. tidak perlu Ryeowook-ah.." Cho appa tentunya merasa sedikit tidak enak

"Gwenchanayo abeonim. Aku yang membuat Kyuhyun kabur, jadi aku juga lah yang harus bertanggung jawab membawanya kembali pulang"

"Eyy tidak perlu bicara seperti itu" tungkas Tuan Cho karna ia tau ini sama sama sekali bukan salah Ryeowook. Kyuhyun-nya saja yang sedikit lebai. *eh

"Tidak apa-apa abeonim. Aku akan mencari tau keberadaan Kyuhyun siang ini. Sore nanti aku akan menjemputnya pulang kembali ke rumah" ujar Ryeowook dengan sigap

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Gomawo Ryeowook-ah" yeoksi calon menantunya memang sangat bisa diandalkan

"Tidak sama sekali abeonim" Ryeowook menunduk singkat dan sopan sebelum mereka berpisah jalan kembali ke kantor masing-masing 

oooo

"Hyungsik-ah. Cari keberadaan Kyuhyun saat ini juga. Aku perlu nama hotel dimana dia menginap, nomor kamar nya, dan semua transaksi terakhir kartu kredit pemberian ayahnya"

"Ne sajangnim."

"Laporkan padaku juga dia sedang berada dimana sore ini. Pastikan saat aku kesana dia sedang berada dikamarnya"

"Ne sajangnim."

"Sudah itu saja, gomawo"

"Algesemnidaaa"

Sekretaris Ryeowook kembali ke meja nya sendiri dan Ryeowook melepas jasnya lalu kembali duduk manis untuk berkerja dikantornya. Ck… jujur dalam hati Ryeowook merasa sedikit kesal saat mendengar cerita dari Haejin sukbu yang merangkap calon mertuanya barusan. Kaburr? Kyuhyun kaburr?

Benar-benar memang anak itu.. ada saja akalnya seribu satu cara untuk kabur darinya. Padahal Ryeowook sudah berbaik hati tidak menyiksa Kyuhyun dengan bertamu selama dua malam ini. Baru dikasihani sedikit, eh Kyuhyun sudah duluan ingin mencegat pergerakannya seperti ini.

 _Huh.. tidak akan bisa Kyuhyun-ah… lihat saja nanti… akan kulakukan apapun untuk membuat kamu menerima perjodohan ini._

Dengan kaburnya Kyuhyun membuat Ryeowook merasa tertantang dan semakin semangat untuk menaklukan Cho satu ini. Kalau kemarin niatnya baru 50, sekarang tekad Ryeowook sudah berganti 3 kali lipat. Selamat ya Kyuhyun sudah membangunkan jiwa kompetitif seorang Kim yang sebenarnya.

Setengah hari itupun berlalu dengan cepat, dan walaupun Ryeowook sudah cukup penat berkerja dikantor, tapi hari ini ia masih mempunya satu tugas tambahan lainnya, yaitu: menjemput tuan muda Cho Kyuhyun dari tempat pengungsiannya.

Dalam waktu 2 jam anak buah Ryeowook sudah bisa mengecek keberadaan Kyuhyun dengan mudahnya. Seperti bisa ditebak, Kyukyu menggesek kartu kredit pemberian appanya untuk memesan sebuah kamar suite di hotel bintang lima di pusat kota Seoul.

Informan Ryeowook memberikan _details_ aktivitas Kyuhyun selama 2 hari terakhir, nomor kamarnya dan menjamin kalau orang yang dicarinya sedang berada dikamar tersebut.

Dari kantor Ryeowook pun langsung menyetir ke hotel tujuan, dan langsung naik ke lantai dimana Kyuhyun berada. Kalau kemarin Ryeowook masih hanya bercanda menggoda Kyuhyun, kali ini ia sudah tidak main-main lagi. Wook sungguh jengah melihat reaksi Kyuhyun yang menurutnya berlebihan ini.

 _Memang segitu buruknya aku apa sampai ada yang bisa-bisanya kabur dari genggaman seorang Kim Ryeowook? Cih, lihat saja apa konsekuensinya nanti Cho Kyuhyun._

OooO

"Baiklah, aku permisi dulu abeonim, omonim. Selmat malam" Ryeowook membungkuk hormat saat berpamitan pada Cho appa dan umma yang melepas kepergiannya ke lobi rumah malam itu.

Setelah makan malam dan ngobrol sebentar, Ryeowook pamit karna malam sudah larut dan ia harus kembali kesini lagi esok hari untuk menjemput Kyuhyun. Eh, membawa Kyuhyun lebih tepatnya. Ke rumahnya untuk makan bersama umma dan harabeoji.

"Nee… hati hati dijalan Ryeowook-ah" Cho appa dan umma melepas kepergian calon menantu mereka dengan senyum sedangkan dibelakang, Kyuhyun hanya bisa menonton sambil tersenyum masam saja.

Huh… lihatlah sekarang orang tuanya saja sudah disabotase oleh Ryeowook juga..

"Kyuhyun, appa dan umma perlu bicara denganmu" panggil Cho umma sebelum Kyuhyun sempat kabur duluan keatas.

"Apalagi umma…." seperti biasa Kyu pun langsung cemberut dan memasang ekspresi _innocent_ menolak disalahkan

"Jangan seperti ini lagi dong Kyuyun, kamu bukan hanya membuat kami khawatir, tapi juga membuat Ryeowook repot loh.."

 _Siapa juga yang menyuruhnya repot-repot…_ batin Kyuhyun tapi tentu saja tidak diungkapkannya secara langsung.

Kyuhyun hanya mendengarkan sembari berjalan naik kekamarnya mendengarkan wejangan sang umma.

"Kamu ini maunya apa sih... Berkerja belum siap... Menikah juga tidak mau... Maunya apa Cho Kyuhyun" sang nyonya rumah memulai wejangannya dengan sangat serius kali ini.

"Habisnya… kalau aku akhirnya hanya menikah saja, buat apa aku sekolah tinggi-tinggi omma..." Kyuhyun masih berusaha mengelak 

"Kyuhyun...coba pikirkan baik-baik. kamu kira Ryeowook mau menikahi seorang lulusan SMA saja? Tidak mungkin keluarga Kim memilih menantu dengan reputasi sembarangan Kyu..  
Justru karna mereka tau semua pengalamanmu, _background_ edukasimu, kelurga Kim makanya mereka memilihmu Kyuhyunie..  
Ryeowook dan keluarganya juga tidak bodoh Kyu, mereka tidak akan memasukkan menantu yang materialistis, ber pendidikan rendah dan berpandangan sempit. Karna kamu kebalikan dari tiga hal itu makanya kamu yang dipilih"

Ya, umur memang tidak bisa berbohong. Walaupun moto hidup Kyu yang sudah mulus adalah take our time atau santai saja, tapi pribadi pria ini sudah matang dengan sendirinya. Walaupun tidak sukses di pendidikan dan pekerjaan, Kyu mendapatkan nilai lebih karna pandangannya yang luas dan sudah hidup mandiri diluar negeri, dia juga tau etika, tampan, dan sopan.

"Kelurga Kim tidak mencari dokter ataupun arsitek Kyu, atau pewaris perusahaan raksasa lainnya dinegeri ini. Tapi kamu tau apa yang lebih sulit daripada mencari kekayaan dan kesuksesan?"

"Menjaga kesuksesan itu sendiri." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan taat mendengarkan wejangan sang umma

"Nah benar. Begitu juga dengan keluarga kita Kyuhyun. Umma dan appa tidak memikirkan hartaaa juga terus menerus. Uang tidak dibawa mati, yang penting adalah agar masa depanmu jelas, terjaga. Dan ini adalah tawaran yang bagus disaat yang tepat. Kamu juga bingung mau melakukan apa, lalu ada harabeoji yang mengusulkan mu dan keluaga Kim juga menyukaimu, cocok kan semuanya"

"Iya sih umma, tapi..."

"Kyuhyun, dengarkan umma. Banyak orang berfikir menikah adalah sesutu yang mudah, apalagi kalau menikah dengan orang yang sederajat atau sama sukses nya dengan kamu. Tapi sebenarnya, pernikahan itu tidak pernah ada yang mudah, bahkan itu adalah sebuah pekerjaan yang tidak bisa kamu temukan di tempat lain selain takdirmu sendiri.  
Menikah itu bukan sekedar melayani suamimu ne adeul, menikah bukan sekedar memenuhi perintah mertua, kakek, menjadi pasangan yang dipuji san dianggap ideal oleh banyak orang, bukan itu. Pernikahan adalah bagaimana kalian berkerja sama membantu satu sama lain dalam keadaan apapun." Cho umma masih terus menjelaskan

"Dengan kamu menjadi istri Ryeowook, tugasmu membimbing suamimu untuk tetap dijalan yang benar, mendukungnya saat ada yang tidak enak, menyemangati nya untuk menjaga keutuhan keluarga kalian. Nah sebagai gantinya, tugas suami adalah melindungimu, dan menafkahi mu. Tapi semua keputusannya juga kembali dari pribadi dan sikapmu sendiri. Umma percaya dibalik pria sukses ada pasangannya yang mendukungnya senantiasa. Dibalik keluarga yang harmonis ada ibu yang berkerja keras. Dibalik pasangan yang bertahan lama ada istri yang mengalah dan cerdas; karna mereka tau apa dan kapan ia harus melakukan sesuatu. Menjadi istri bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah, itulah tanggung jawabmu sekali kalian mengucapkan janji pernikahan. Kyunnie.. Jadi jangan kecil hati menganggap hidupmu selesai dengan menikah. Banyak hal lainnya yang bisa kamu raih setelah bersanding dengan Ryeowook. Kamu akan mengerti sendiri nantinya. Umma percaya keluarga Kim memilihmu bukan tanpa pertimbangan. Sayang kalau kamu menolaknya Kyu, umma cuma bisa bilang sayang.. Banyak miliader lainnya tapi jarang ada yang seperti Ryeowook. Ambillah waktu sejenak untuk mempelajari calon suamimu Kyu, oke? Umma mohon…"

"Ne umma aku mengerti…." Kyuhyun menangguk mengerti menurut pada sang umma kali ini. 

ooooo

Wejangan sang umma membuat Kyuhyun berfikir panjang sebelum terlelap malam itu. Semua ucapan umma memang ada benarnya sih. Oke, mari kita mulai, berpikirlah dengan bijak Cho Kyuhyun. Selama ini Kyuhyun tidak mau menikah muda karna ia tidak ingin terburu-buru memasuki jenjang pernikahan yang menurutnya sakral -prinsip Kyu sejak kecil. Sejak dulu memang Kyu tidak pernah ingin hidupnya berjalan dengan terburu-buru, tidak seperti orang lain yang berlomba-lomba lulus cepat, kerja cepat, lalu menikah muda, Kyuhyun malah sebaliknya.

Tumbuh di keluarga lebih dari berkecukupan, dengan limpahan kasih sayang seperti tanpa beban membuat Kyu tidak sekalipun menyesal dan tidak mau menyesal akan apa yang terjadi dalam hidupnya. Rapi… Hal seperti ini belum pernah terpikir didalam skenario hidupnya sebelum Kyuhyun kembali ke kampung halamannya, makanya itulah yang membuat Kyuhyun merasa sangat sangat shock sekarang. Rencananya dulu adalah menikah di usia 29-30.

Memang sih… ternyata sekarang realita nya di Seoul dan termasuk di kalangan teman pergaulannya, menikah muda sebelum berkerja lagi bukanlah sesuatu yang tidak wajar. Beberapa temannya bahkan sudah menggendong anak sekarang, karna ya itu, pacar mereka sama kaya dan mapannya dengan mereka, jadi tunggu apa lagi untuk menikah?

Disudutkan didalam situasi seperti ini, tidak membuat Kyuhyun menyerah dan meraung-raung meratapi nasih begitu saja. Setelah dipikir, saat ia melihat temannya hidup mereka juga tidak terlalu buruk setelah menikah. Mereka tidak berkerja, hanya mengurus keperluan suami dan mengisi waktu dengan apapun yang mereka suka. Bukan dalam arti mereka tergantung suami, kalaupun bercerai, mereka juga akan tetap mendapat bagian dari harta sang suami karna pernikahan mereka sah dan legal di mata hukum.

Hmm Kyuhyun mulai memutar otak dan berfikir cerdik. Geurae, kalau aku tidak dibolehkan bebas dalam arti single lagi, setidaknya aku berarti aku tidak bisa memanfaatkan kesempatan yang ada. Coba kita lihat siapa yang dijodohkan dengnanya ini. Kim Ryeowook, kaya? Iya. Mapan? Iya. Single? Sepertinya iya. Keluarganya pun baik dan sudah menerima Kyuhyun dengan tangan terbuka. Meskipun Kyuhyun tau Ryeowook itu tidaklah ramah dan bukan orang yang berfikir dulu sebelum bicara, Kyu pribadi tidak sedikitpun takut pada Kim Ryeowook itu.

 _Geurae kalau kamu mau menikahiku, kalau begitu aku juga akan mendapat dan menggunakan hak ku sebaik-baiknya sebagai menantu keluarga Kim_ , kemungkinan hasilnya adalah Kyu sudah tidak perlu dibiayai orang tuanya lagi, ia juga bisa mengenal lebih banyak orang seperti kolega dan pasangan kolega calon suaminya ini.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis sambil terus berfikir. _Ya, kalau sekarang keluarga Kim menginginkan aku, bodoh kalau kamu menolak Cho Kyuhyun! Terima tawaran mereka dan gunakan sebaik-baiknya! Siapa juga yang takut dengan menikah._ Kyuhyun mencoba membangun rasa kepercayaan dirinya dalam hati.

 _Heechul ahjumma juga baik dan tidak cerewet, sayang lagi kepadaku. Setidaknya aku tidak akan mendapatkan mertua yang cerewet! Fiuuhh...  
_ Satu ketakutan Kyuhyun yang terbesar sudah bisa terlewatkan. Dari dulu ia memang paling tidak suka kalau punya mertua yang cerewet. Percuma kalau ia bisa menaklukkan suaminya tapi suaminya itu masih tunduk pada ibunya sendiri. Dan kalau mertuanya itu cerewet dan menyebalkan? Sama saja ia tidak dapat apa-apa...

Mertua baik? Cek. Bagaimana dengan calon suaminya sendiri? Hemm... Orang itu... Kim Ryeowook bukanlah tipe yang pandai bicara, Kyuhyun tau itu. Kecuekkannya, ke-ketusannya, ketegasannya, dan kata-katanya yang _straight to the point_ dan kadang menyakitkan. Semuanya kurang lebih bisa mencerminkan pribadi Ryeowook yang sebenarnya. Selama ini Kyu tidak pernah mendengar kabar miring tentang kehidupan percintaan Ryeowook. Sepertinya ia juga menjalani hidup yang standar seperti Kyu sendiri. Walaupun mereka sering berdebat mulut, tidak sekalipun perdebatan tersebut berakibat fatal atau dimasukkan ke hati masing-masing. Kyu tau itu.

Kalau Ryeowook mengetusinya, selalu Kyu balas baik sampai salah satu dari mereka sudah tidak bisa membalasi lagi (walaupun kebanyakan Ryeowook yang menang sih), karna ia tidak takut dengan Ryeowook, jadi ya kalau aku menikah dengannya juga tidak ada masalah sih. Dan juga, di situasi seperti ini ia tidak boleh menolak dan lari dari Ryeowook. _Kalau dia yang meminta aku jadi istrinya, siapa takut?! Kalau aku menolak malah dibilangnya aku yang bernyali kecil. Cih.  
_  
Pokoknya kalau dia berani macam-macam, sampai selingkuh dibelakangku atau apapun itu. Awas saja... Aku akan minta cerai dan mendapatkan setengah dari aset pribadimu, camkan itu..

Kyuhyun bukanlah tipe yang bisa _submissive_ sepenuhnya kepada satu pihak. Pria ini berfikir kedepan dan sudah cukup matang atau dewasa didalam, hanya saja jarang orang lain tau akan hal tersebut. Kalaupun ia harus menjadi _submissive_ kepada satu pihak, contoh suaminya. Bukan berarti Kyuhyun akan jadi istri yang taat begitu saja dan akan siap diperlakukan semena-mena. Ck... _Kuterima pinanganmu Kim Ryeowook. Antara kamu menyesal atau bersyukur menikah dengaku, itu pilihanmu…._ Pikir Kyuhyun sebelum terlelap malam itu.

 **TBC!** Jangan lupa review~ gomawoo.


	4. Chapter 3

**STILL YOU – Chapter 3**

 **Cast:**

 **Kim Ryeowook (ultimate bias)**

 **Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Cho Haejin**

 **Cho Umma**

 **Kim Harabeoji**

 **Kim Heechul**

 **Kim Hankyung**

 **Etc**

 **Genre & Warning: Yaoi. Romance. Drama. Boys Love. Banyak Typo.**

 **Pariring: RYEOHYUN / WOKKYU (bukan KyuWook)**

 **Author's note:**

 **Heheheh.. udah berapa abad kah gak update cerita ini?**

 **Author lagi sibuk kuliah, dimohon kesabarannya ya readernim. *bow. Review kalau mau lanjuutt please kalau gak di review author gak ada semangat buat nulis hahahah. Kamsahamnida ~Selamat Membaca!**

 **OoooO**

 **Satu hari lainnya di Seoul**

Menepati tagihan janjinya Heechul ummanya sejak kemarin, satu minggu sejak Kyuhyun bersedia untuk "dijodohkan" pun akhirnya Ryeowook berhasil juga membawa Kyuhyun untuk berkunjung kerumah keluarga Kim hari itu. Pertemuan ini adalah pertemuan pertama Kyuhyun sejak status baru mereka; baru beberapa hari yang lalu orang tuanya Kyuhyun mengkonfirmasi kepada Kakek dan juga Kim appa dan Kim umma, yang tentu saja disambut oleh rasa gembira oleh keluarga besar mereka.

Walaupun masih agak _awkward_ dan belum sepenuhnya nyaman… tapi akhirnya Kyu mengalah juga memberanikan diri untuk berkunjung secara pribadi ke kediaman orang tua nya Ryeowook lagi, bukan lagi sebagai keponakan lagi; tapi sekarang.. Kyuhyun tiba dengan status yang berbeda.. yaitu calon menantu keluarga Kim.. haha

"Annyonghaseyo ahjumonim, Apa kabar " Kyuhyun memasang wajah polos dengan senyum 150 waat membungkuk dengan sopan saat ia berdampingan dengan Ryeowook menapaki ruang tengah rumah yang cukup luas tersebut

"Aigoo Kyuhyunnn. Apa kabarnya ne adeul? Ayo masuk masuk masuk" Heechul langsung menyambut dengan senyum sumrigah tentu saja, seperti biasa memeluk Kyuhyun dengan hangat tanpa sungkan sungkan.

"Aigooo... sudah lama kita tidak bertemu ya? Kamu semakin tampan saja Kyu... aduh.. makasih yaa sudah mau datang memenuhi undangan makan bersama kami..." Heechul langsung menggaet dan menggiring Kyuhyun dengan akrab selayaknya anak sendiri. Kyuhyun pun hanya bisa cengar cengir sendiri melihatnya. Hehe... sejak dulu ia memang sudah menjadi favorit Heechul imo.

"Aniyo gwenchanayo imo. Imo perlu apa? Apakah ada yang bisa aku bantu?"

Menanggapi sang nyonya rumah, Kyuhyun pun bersikap tidak kalah sopan sebagai balasan. Bukan hanya untuk menunjukkan tata krama saat bertamu, tapi sekaligus juga untuk menarik perhatian sang calon mertua. Hehe, memangnya Ryeowook saja yang bisa merebut perhatian orang tuanya.

"Aniyo.. sudah selesai kok semua memasaknya, tidak perlu repot-repot. Sini duduk yuk Kyunnie, kita ngobrol sambil menunggu ayahnya Ryeowook pulang ya"

"Ne ahjumonim" Kyuhyun tertawa kecil dengan sopan menunjukkan lesung pipinya yang membuat Heechul semakin gemas.

Disisi lain, setelah tugasnya selesai menggiring Kyuhyun kerumah, Ryeowook pun daritadi sudah kabur duluan keatas tanpa babibu lagi. Heechul dan Kyu saja sampai tidak sadar kapan Ryeowook menghilangnya. Ck.. anak itu memang dasar… pikir Heechul dalam hati saat baru menyadari putranya sudah tidak bisa ditemukan disana. Wook tau benar watak ummanya ibunya pasti akan sibuk sendiri haha hihi dengan calon mantu (kesayangannya) satu itu, jadi buat apa aku lama-lama disini.. pikir Ryeowook asal.

Dan.. memang benar sih tebakan Ryeowook yang seperti itu. Baik Heechul dan Kyu tidak ambil pusing, mereka langsung lanjut asik mengobrol berdua dengan akrab selama beberapa menit kemudian diruang tengah. Heechul dan Kyuhyun bisa akrab dengan sangat mudah; tidak ada habisnya percakapan mereka terus mengalir, mulai dari membicarakan aktivitas, hobi, adaptasi Kyu kembali ke Seoul, dan tentu saja.. hubungannya dengan Ryeowook tentunya.

"Bagaimana Kyu, kemarin kamu jadi nonton dengan Ryeowook?"

"Hem? Nonton? Tidak imo Ryeowook hyung hanya berkunjung kerumah seperti biasa" jawab Kyuhyun langsung dengan jujur.

"Ohh... Wookie tidak jadi mengajakmu nonton? Duh anak itu, katanya mau mengajakmu keluar kalau sempat" keluh Heechul langsung

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menyengir dan tertawa getir "hehe.. tidak imo, kami hanya ngobrol dirumah" balas Kyuhyun lagi

"Oh begitu... tapi bagaimana Kyu. Hubungan kalian baik-baik saja kan? Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang Ryeowook? Ayo, jujur saja sama Imo..."

"Heheheh baik imo... Ryeowook hyung... ya begitu saja... kami masih dalam tahap saling mengenal..." Kyu mencoba menjawab sesopan mungkin tapi juga menghindari bercerita tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tidak mungkin kan ia harus cerita kalau mereka lebih banyak berantemnya daripada bercandanya?

Kyuhyun masih butuh support dari Heechul, ia tidak ingin sendirian saja dalam menghadapi Kim-Ryeo-Wook itu, hahah.

"Hahah Aigoo kwiowoyo, calon menantu umma yang satu ini, bisa saja... Mulai sekarang jangan sungkan-sungkan kalau kamu mau melakukan apapun dirumah ini ya Kyu, di keluarga kami juga. Kamu kan akan segera bergabung dirumah ini, jadi tidak perlu takut. Kalau kamu bisa secepatnya merasa nyaman malah lebih baik" ujar Heechul dengan lugas membuat Kyu tersenyum lebar saat mendengarnya.

"Hehe baiklah Imo..." jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum malu, lalu tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu "Heechul ahjumonim… Ryeowook hyung… akhir-akhir ini sudah memanggil orang tuaku dengan sebutan abeonim.. dan omonim bukan Sukbu (paman) lagi… kalau boleh.. mungkinkah aku menyebut imo dengan… omonim juga? Hehe"

Sejak Ryeowook menyabotase orang tuanya, misi Kyuhyun sejak hari pertama ia menerima ide perjodohan mereka adalah… untuk menyabotase orang tuanya Ryeowook juga, tentu saja.. hehe (balas dendam jilid satu)

Heechul yang mendengar pertanyaan polos dari Kyuhyun tersebut, seperti bisa ditebak langsung tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk senang tanpa perlu berfikir dua kali lagi.

"omo, tentu saja Kyunnie! Geuromyeon… umma malah senang kalau kamu sudah merasa nyaman… Ne.. karna secepatnya nanti kan kita semua juga akan menjadi keluarga…. Jadi tentu saja kamu boleh memanggil imo dengan sebutan umma … iya kan?" jawab Heechul sambil memegang tangan calon menantunya yang selembut bayi, lalu berbalaskan Kyuhyun yang hanya bisa menyengir dan menangguk malu-malu mendengar setiap pujian dan dukungan dari Heechul umma –nya satu ini. 

"hehe… iya umma"

Yes! Memangnya Ryeowook saja yang bisa menyebut orang tuaku dengan sebutan umma… hehehe… pikir Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Oh ya kamu belum pernah melihat sekeliling rumah ya? Mau keatas tidak Kyu kita lihat-lihat yuk. umma bisa sekalian menjelaskan isi rumah ini kepadamu" ajak Heechul juga tidak lama kemudian.

"Oh. Boleh umma, aku mau!" Kyuhyun pun langsung semangat bangun, dan mengekor Heechul diantar melihat seisi rumah mewah tersebut. Heechul umma adalah nyonya rumah yang sangat rapi dan tertata. Sifatnya kurang lebih sama dengan sifat umma kandungnya, membuat Kyu kagum dan secara tidak langsung ingin menjadi istri yang teladan seperti mereka berdua ini juga (ehem ehem)

Heechul pun langsung menggaet Kyu akrab sembari mereka berjalan berdampingan, lalu menjelaskan seisi rumah mereka yang di desain sangat nyaman untuk ditinggali. Mulai dari lantai bawah, hingga seantero dilantai dua, dan akhirnya tiba diruangan terakhir yang perlu mereka kunjungi: kamarnya..

"Nah ini kamar Ryeowook. Nanti kalau kalian sudah menikah, kamar ini akan jadi kamar kamu juga Kyu..."  
 **  
Tok tok** Heechul mengetuk dua kali dan mendorong pintu kayu yang tidak tertutup sempurna tersebut lalu melenggang masuk.

Dimeja kerjanya, terlihatlah Ryeowook sedang sibuk dibalik layar laptopnya entah mengerjakan apa; Ummanya Ryeowook pun sampai tidak terlalu perduli lagi. Ia langsung menyeret Kyuhyun untuk masuk dan membawa-nya berkeliling melihat seantero kamar tersebut.  
 _  
Waawwww besarnya….._ Mulut Kyuhyun sampai terbuka sedikit saat memasuki kamar tersebut. Sangat luas, modern dan rapi. Ini sih lebih dari cukup untuk dua orang (mengingat ia akan tinggal disini juga, eh!) ruang tengahnya sangat besar dilengkapi sofa dan karpet serta tv besar, dan ranjangnya pun juga sangat besar.

"Kamar ini masih sangat polos ya Kyu, ya maklum lah Ryeowook tidak ingin yang terlalu ruwet. Tapi nanti kamar ini bisa di dekor ulang sesuai selera kamu kok... supaya lebih hidup. Ryeowook pasti tidak keberatan..! Wookie itu terlalu cuek orangnya..." ujar Heechul menjelaskan sembari menarik Kyuhyun untuk terus mendekat kepada Ryeowook.

Wajah Kyuhyun hanya bisa memerah sempurna setiap Heechul umma sudah mulai membicarakan pernikahan. Omo, rasanya sudah sangat dekat sekarang. Haruskah secepat ini? Tapi Kyuhyun sendiri pun tidak bisa mengingkari juga, kalau sekarang saja ia sudah seringkali merasa penasaran sendiri tentang bagaimana kalau ia sudah benar-benar menjalani kehidupan rumah tangganya dengan Ryeowook nanti. Hmm jadi apa ya keluarga kecil mereka nantinya..

"Ryeowook… sedang ada Kyuhyun disini..! Kim Ryeowook!" tegur Heechul umma setengah berteriak pada sang empunya kamar selesai menjelaskan beberapa bagian secara _general_ kepada tamu mereka.

Alasan Heechul umma menegur putranya, karna.. sejak mereka tiba, tidak sedikitpun Ryeowook bangun atau sedikitpun melirik kearah mereka. _Seperti tidak orang saja..Sangat tidak sopan sekali sih Ryeowook ini,_ pikir Heechul umma; _padahal Kyuhyun yang adalah tunangannya sedang berkunjung dan mengamati seluruh isi kamar tersebut dengan cermat, loh!_

Yah.. padahal sebenarnya maklum sih, karna.. kalian tau sendiri Ryeowook itu orangnya se-cuek apa.

"waee ummaa?" Ryeowook akhirnya melepaskan pandangannya dari layar laptop dan melengos malas kearah mereka berdua: Kyuhyun dan ummanya.

"ada Kyuhyun, Ryeowook. Sini dong berdiri, sapa tunanganmu dong.. haduh…"

"kan aku yang menjemputnya kesini umma…." Keluh Ryeowook sambil bergumam kecil merasa ribet dengan banyaknya peraturan atau formalitas yang ummanya selalu elu-elukan.  
Ayolah…. Seperti mereka semua baru bertemu sekali saja?!

"ya tetap saja Ryeowook… atau setidaknya telfon appa mu ke kantor sekarang juga tolong. Kenapa belum pulang juga? Padahal umma sudah bilang Kyuhyun akan makan malam dengan kita malam ini juga.. haduh…" tegur Heechul lagi, malah kali ini malah membawa masalah lain yaitu suaminya yang belum pulang-pulang untuk menuntaskan tegurannya pada Ryeowook. Hehe... maklum ,ibu-ibu….

Sementara, Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi berdiri agak jauh dari sana tidak terlalu mendengarkan percakapan Ryeowook dengan ibunya. Pria berpipi chubby ini termenung sendirian menikmati pemandangan dari pinggir tempat tidur Ryeowook tepat didepan jendela langsung. Kyuhyun juga tiba-tiba kepikiran sendiri karna sudah berada di kamar ini, hmmm apa rasanya ya kalau nanti ia akan bangun pagi dan melihat pemandangan seperti ini setiap harinya.

Pemandangan taman belakang yang asri, tapi bukanlah lagi milik rumahnya sendiri.. Bangun di kamar tidur yang sama luasnya, tapi bukan miliknya sendiri lagi…. Hahh…. Sebelumnya Kyuhyun tidak pernah kepikiran bagaimana hal sesederhana ini tentu saja harus berubah; sangat kecil memang, tapi juga sangat penting baginya. Tidak Kyuhyun sangka dengan hanya pernikahan, akan banyak sekali hal yang harus berubah didalam hidupnya.

"Kyuhyu.. kenapa melamun hem? Kamu sedang memandangi apa?" Heechul yang melihat Kyu sedang bengong sontak langsung menghampiri calon menantunya tersebut.

"an… aniyo umma, tidak sedang memikirkan apa-apa kok.. hehe" jawab Kyuhyun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dengan manis membalasi dengan senyum lebar. Ia sedang sedikit sentimental saja, hehe..

"geurae, baiklah kalau begitu. Kita kan sudah disini, kalau umma tinggal bagaimana Kyu, kamu ngobrol disini berdua sama Ryeowook ya" usul Heechul

"ehhh? Jangan!" tapi.. baru 3 detik kalimat itu terucap, ternyata langsung bersambut dengan penolakan dari Kyuhyun nya sendiri secara langsung, hahah.

"emm.. jangan umma! Aku ikut turun saja.. Aku kan bisa bantu menghangatkan makanan… hehehe"  
Kyuhyun langsung menolak mentah-mentah untuk ditinggal disini berduaan dengan Ryeowook bukan karna apa sebenarnya.. Tapi lebih karna ia masih merasa sedikit _awkward_ untuk berada dengan Ryeowook lagi berduaan saja, mentalnya belum siap… hahah. Apalagi harus di kamar pribadinya seperti ini juga. Grrr… entah kenapa Kyuhyun tidak punya _feeling_ yang terlalu baik kalau harus ditinggal berdua di kamar ini…

"ah.. yakin? Yasudah kalau begitu kita turun lagi yuk"

Tidak lama setelahnya, baru Ryeowook mau meraih telefon genggamnya, taunya suara klakson dua kali yang cukup khas sudah terdengar dari gerbang rumah

 **Tin Tin…  
**  
"ahh.. itu appa mu pulang! Duh,panjang umur sekali. Ryeowook, ayo turun sekarang juga, kita makan malam bersama!" perintah Heechul umma mutlak pada putranya sudah tidak bisa ditolak lagi pada akhirnya.

OoooO 

Proses pertunangan Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun berlangsung dengan lancar dan sederhana. Tidak lama sejak perkenalan, seluruh keluarga Kim datang untuk melamar dan bertukar cincin dengan prosesi yangterbilang sederhana juga. Sesuai kesepakatan keluarga, kedua belah pihak memang memutuskan untuk langsung fokus ke acara pernikahan saja.

Setelah dua cincin itu terpasang di jari masing-masing, maka mulai sekarang sudah resmilah dimulai proses persiapan pernikahan Ryeowook dan juga Kyuhyun. Mulai dari sekarang hubungan diantaranya bukanlah sesuatu yang main-main lagi, karna ini sudah bukan saja tentang mereka saja tapi juga sudah membawa nama keluarga besar Kim dan keluarga besar Cho juga.

ooo

 **Di satu hari lainnya di kediaman Kim lagi~**

"ummaa…. Aku pulang!" Sekitar pukul setengah tujuh malam hari itu, Ryeowook yang baru saja pulang kantor melangkah dengan santainya memasuki rumah mereka dan hendak langsung naik kelantai dua seperti biasa.

"Ryeowook.. Ada Kyuhyun sedang disini loh.."

Tapi.. langkahnya kali ini sedikit terhambat karna ucapan balasan sang umma hari ini yang cukup tidak biasa. Wookie yang tadinya sudah hampir menaiki anak tangga jadi berhenti sejenak, dan melirik keruang tengah.

 _Eh.. iya. ada dia juga ternyata disana.._ pikir Ryeowook langsung saat melihat sosok ber-wajah familiar itu sedang duduk manis disamping ibunya .

"Oh. Annyong" sapa Ryeowook dengan singkat dan santai.

"Annyong~" balas Kyuhyun dengan malas juga –karna menurut Kyuhyun.. Ryeowook menyapanya dengan malas-malasan.

"Ryeowook sini dong jangan dari jauh. Apa susahnya sih kesini" tegur Heechul lagi membuat Ryeowook akhirnya menyerah dan mengikuti perintah sang nyonya rumah berjalan mendekat kearah mereka.

"Tumben aku tidak harus bertamu untuk bertemu denganmu." Ujar Ryeowook dengan penuh penekanan sambil memasang senyum sarkasme dihadapan Kyuhyun yang sontak membuat Kyukyu merasa semakin geram saja.

Ia mengerti dengan baik sindiran Ryeowook itu, biasanya harus Ryeowook yang menghampiri Kyuhyun kerumahnya menunggu berjam-jam hanya untuk menemui Kyuhyun saja. Atau selalu dia yang menjemput duluan untuk Kyu datang kesini. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Kyuhyun kesini tanpa dijemput. _Urghhh… dasar Kim Ryeowook!  
_  
"Ryeowook...!" untungnya, Heechul umma yang mengerti sindiran iseng Ryeowook tentu saja ikut turun tangan secara langsung.

"Haha. Bercanda umma." Ryeowook langsung berubah memasang wajah polos saat ditegur Heechul umma

"Kok tumben Kyuhyun sedang disini?"

"Sejak siang Kyuhyun menemani umma belanja, lalu kita sedang menyiapkan makan malam berdua. Kyuhyun sangat pandai memasak loh…" ujar sang umma lagi, diikuti senyum lebar Cho Kyu yang sudah menjadi calon menantu kesayangan di rumah tersebut

"Ohhhh"

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum penuh arti saat Heechul umma lebih memperhatikan dan membelanya daripada membela Ryeowook sendiri. Hahah. Lihatlah... Kyuhyun juga tidak bodoh, dalam waktu singkat ia bisa memikat perhatian sang calon mertua dengan selalu ber sikap yang benar.

Tapi sayangnya, Ryeowook pun masih terlihat tidak terlalu terkesan oleh pujian umma nya barusan; Pria berwajah kecil ini hanya mendengus sekilas lalu langsung berlalu pamit begitu saja.

"Geurae kalau begitu aku naik dulu ya umma. Aku perlu mandi! Umm... Annyong!"  
Setelah pamit Ryeowook yang cuek langsung kabur kembali ke kamarnya sendiri lagi dalam sekejap meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian.

"Duh... anak itu, bukannya disini dulu! Haish.. Sabar ya Kyu. Ya sudah kita mulai memasak bagaimana"

"Gwenchanayo omonim. Hehe ayo kita mulai!" jawab Kyuhyun dengan senyum lebar seperti biasa berusaha tidak tergubris oleh semua sikap Ryeowook barusan.

Terserah dia maunya apa, pokoknya aku tetap tidak akan kalah~ haha. Itulah prinsip Kyuhyun saat ini..

OooO

"Ryeowookkkk makan malam sudah siap, ayo turun!" Panggil Kim umma kesekian kalinya sekitar satu jam kemudian sampai akhirnya sibungsu Kim ini kembali muncul juga di lantai dasar juga untuk makan malam bersama-sama. Kali ini formasi mereka lengkap; ada Kim appa, umma, Wook, dan Kyuhyun tentunya.

Selama proses makan malam yang damai itupun keempatnya berbincang santai mengenai banyak hal, termasuk lebih banyak berbicara tentang rencana pernikahan Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun juga, pastinya.

Dari membicarakan tanggal baik untuk menikah, daftar tamu, tema acara, konsep, bulan madu, dan lain-lainnya tidak bosan-bosannya Kim umma berdiskusi ringan dengan Kyuhyun sambil memberitahukan suaminya tentang ide-ide tersebut sembari menyantap makan malam mereka yang sangat lezat tersebut.

"Ehhmmm.. enak sekaliya yeobo supnya. Hidangan yang ini dibuat langsung oleh Kyuhyun sendirian loh yeobo.. Ryeowookie.."  
Heechul yang sejak tadi melihat Wookie diam saja akhirnya mulai memancing putranya untuk ikut angkat bicara disana.

Kyuhyun tersenyum senyum sendirian merasa cukup tersanjung sejak tadi dipuji puji terus oleh Heechul umma. _Hahah.. Ryeowook pasti tidak bisa bicara apa-apa lagi kali ini!_ Pikir Kyu dalam hati.

Padahal... Ryeowook hanya mengernyitkan dahinya sekilas saat mendengar informasi dari ibunya tersebut lalu menyendokkan satu sendok sup lagi untuk mencicipinya ulang

"em… supnya asin! umma..." ujar Ryeowook dengan nada datar sebagai respon yang sama sekali tidak enak untuk didengarkan ditelinga. Respon yang lebih terdengar seperti sindiran sebenarnya~

 **Bugg!** sontak Kyuhyun yang duduk disebelah Ryeowook tentu saja tidak cuma diam. Satu tinju langsung mendarat di lengan kanan Wookie membuatnya mengeluh kesakitan.

"Awww..." lihatlah, Ryeowook sampai meletakkan sumpitnya dimeja untuk mengelus lengannya yang baru saja mendapat hukuman dari calon istrinya ini.

"Ryeowook!" Tegur Heechul umma juga langsung menambahkan  
"Kamu ini bicara tidak sopan sekali sih... Kyuhyun baru belajar memasak masakan Korea akhir-akhir ini... Baru beberapa hari tapi dia sudah jago loh..! Hargai sedikit dong ne adeul." Tegur Heechul lagi

Sedangkan… Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun masih diam-diaman saja, hanya Kyuhyun yang terus memandangi Wook begitu tajam seakan memberikan pesan: kalau disini sudah tidak ada orang tuamu, sudah habis kamu Kim Ryeowook!

"Ya memang asin umma... Bukannya tidak enak.. Aww! " satu tamparan kembali mendarat di lengan Ryeowook lagi, hasil perkerjaan tangan tajam Kyuhyun, tentu saja.

Kyuhyun reflex langsung sedikit cemberut dan semakin memandangi Kim Ryeowook dengan tajam lagi; membuat Wookie sampai sudah tidak tau lagi apakah itu hanyalah akting atau memang beneran anak ini ngambek lagi.

"Kyuhyun... Sup nya enak kok. Jangan dengarkan kata Ryeowook, dia memang kadang suka ngaco" ujar Tuan Kim pada akhirnya berusaha menengahkan keadaan diantara mereka dengan membela Kyuhyun pastinya, Hehe..

Ryeowook langsung menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat mendengar ucapan sang appa barusan sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan ahjussi barusan.

Hahah… Ia benar-benar beruntung mendapatkan calon mertua yang sangat baik seperti ini. _Tuh kan benar dianya saja yang ngaco! Huh dasar!_ Keluh Kyu habis-habisan, hanya saja cuma bisa dipendamnya sendirian.

Sedangkan… Ryeowook yang mendengarkan semakin tidak mengerti kenapa harus orang tuanya harus terus memuja Kyuhyun dengan berlebihan seperti ini. _Hah... Masakan buatan Kyuhyun memang enak sih. Aku kan hanya bilang asin! Bukan tidak enak! Dia nya saja yang sensitif seperti orang sedang pms._ Batin Ryeowook.

OoooO

Hari demi hari terus bergulir.. Selagi menunggu semuanya diproses (menuju hari H), Ryeowook pun seperti biasa rutin mengunjungi Kyuhyun lalu mereka bisa keluar berdua setiap minggunya. Kadang nonton bioskop, atau kadang makan malam bersama salah satu pihak keluarga, antara keluarga Kim atau kadang di kediaman Cho.

Tapi.. kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, sampai saat ini Ryeowook dan Kyu belum terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu berduaan saja. Kalau ke mall mereka hanya nonton dan kebanyakan diam, mentok-mentok diskusi tentang film-nya.. Kalau makan malam bersama keluarga apalagi, jangan ditanya. Pasti jatuhnya antara mereka semua sibuk diskusi persiapa pernikahan bersama-sama.. Atau, Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook sibuk menjilat atau meminta perhatian calon mertua masing-masing sebagai bentuk "balas-balasan" yang tidak pernah berakhir. Kalau didepan Cho umma dan appa Ryeowook yang caper… kalau didepan Kim appa dan umma Kyuhyun yang caper… hahah..

ooo

Di satu Sabtu pagi hari itu, Ryewook menjemput Kyu lebih awal dirumahnya untuk membawanya bertemu Kim umma, lalu rencananya pukul 11 mereka akan berangkat ke butik bersama untuk bertemu dengan _designer_ membicarakan konsep pakaian keduanya di acara pernikahan mereka nantinya.

Tiba di kediaman Kim, setelah turun dari mobil Kyu dan Ryeowook melangkah masuk bersamaan keruang tengah, lalu langsung tanpa diminta lagi Kyuhyun refleks mengambil duduk dengan nyaman karna sudah lebih dari hitungan jari ia berkunjung kerumah ini. Rasanya sudah seperti rumah kedua, Kyu sudah tidak merasa aneh lagi, haha..

"ummaaaa….. Kyuhyun sudah disini nih!" panggil Ryeowook langsung mencari-cari ibunya.

"Tuan.. Nyonya besar sedang bicara di telefon dengan temannya. Nanti setelah selesai baru Nyonya akan turun, begitu katanya" seorang pelayan datang menghampiri Ryeowook dan memberikan kabar.

"ohhh.. begitu bi? Baiklah, gomawoyo!" jawab Ryeowook.

"ne tuan.."

Mendengar berita tersebut, akhinrya Ryeowook pun kembali ke ruang tengah dan ikut duduk tidak jauh dari dimana Kyuhyun berada. Hah…. Sembari menunggu pukul 11 juga, ia sedang lenggang tidak ada kerjaan.

Selama 2 menit setelahnya Ryeowook dan Kyu sama-sama terdiam saja di ruangan yang senyi senyap tersebut sampai Kyuhyun mulai merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak.

Setelah berfikir sejenak, Kyu akhirnya mendekat dan menoel Ryeowook sekilas. Meminta perhatian Tuan Kim yang tadinya sedang asik main HP nya ini.

"Ryeowook ssi" panggil Kyuhyun.

"Hem.."

"Bukannya kita perlu bicara ya. Jangan diam terus!"

"eh.. Bicara apa?" Wook tadinya hanya melengos sekilas, tapi ia melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun yang sepertinya agak serius dengan ucapannya kali ini, ekspresi yang akhirnya membuat ia jadi ikut merasa penasaran juga.

"Geurae, ayo kita mulai. Apa yang kamu mau bicarakan denganku, hem?" Ujar Ryeowook sambil langsung berbalik badan berhadap-hadapan dengan Kyu langsung sambil menatap mata lawan bicaranya dalam-dalam; dan entah kenapa... kok malah membuat Kyuhyun merasa _nervous_ ya? Hehehe

"Eungg... bagaimana kalau kita mulai dengan memperkenalkan kebiasaan masing-masing? Aku kan tidak tau apa-apa tentangmu, begitu juga dengan.."

"Ok ok aku mengerti. Geurae, mulailah duluan. Beritahu aku tentang dirimu." Potong Ryeowook langsung sebelum Kyu selesai berbicara.

Kyuhyun merengut kecil karna omongannya sudah dipotong duluan lagi. Hffft tapi ya sudahlah, ia sedang tidak _mood_ mempermasalahkan hal kecil seperti ini juga.

"Eung... aku.. tidak bisa berenang ataupun bersepeda. Jadi jangan mengajakku melakukan keduanya" ujar Kyuhyun membuka topik pembicaraan.

"Oke…." Jawab Ryeowook dengan santai.

"Aku tidak suka keramaian. Tidak suka gelap, tidak suka keluar malam karna malam itu menakutkan bagiku. Aku tidak suka ketinggian atau hal apapun yang memacu adrenalin. Oh ya, terakhir, aku juga tidak suka alkohol juga jadi jangan terlalu sering mengajakku minum... oke? Hehe" ujar Kyuhyun dengan lugas menjelaskan semuanya dalam sekali bicara.

"Mwo? Jadi kamu takut keluar malam, takut ketinggian dan tidak suka alkohol?"  
Tanya Ryeowook lagi mencoba memastikan.

"Heeh" balas Kyu sambil mengangguk-angguk.

"Kamu yakin usiamu sudah 25 Kyuhyun-ah? Bukan 18? Aku tidak salah informasi kan?" Ujar Wook dengan wajah serius sekaligus datar yang sontak membuat Kyuhyun sedikit merasa kesal saat mendengarnya.

"Ya iyalah usiaku sudah 25! Kenapa? Wae? Apa ada yang salah?" Balas Kyuhyun dengan galaknya

"Kau sudah dewasa, lalu kenapa masih takut gelap dan tidak bisa minum? Ani... aku tidak berniat menyinggungmu. Justru aku ingin tau saja kenapa.. hehe" balas Ryeowook menjelaskan setelah membaca ekspresi Kyuhyun yang sudah mulai mempoutkan bibir majunya. Kelihatan jelas sekali kalau Kyuhyun sudah mulai kesal lagi karna tutur katanya barusan, dan Ryeowook sedang tidak ingin cari masalah kali ini… jadi dia berusaha menjelaskan dimuka duluan, hahah..

"Soal tidak bisa minum... aku juga tidak tau kenapa!" Sebelum berubah jadi merasa semakin kesal, akhirnya Kyuhyun bersedia untuk menjawabi juga.

"Setiap minum aku cepat mabuk jadi aku sering diolok-olok temanku.. jadi aku minum semakin sedikit dan akhirnya menemukan batas limitku"

"ohh. Sampai berap botol memang biasa-nya limitmu?" tanya Ryeowook penasaran

"Satu botol _cider_. Lalu aku akan mabuk"

"Hfffttt…." Ryeowook tidak bisa menahan tawanya sendiri setengah kaget dan tercengang mendengar cerita Kyuhyun barusan.

 _Serius cider saja sudah mabuk? Cider itu kan kadar alkoholnya rendah sekali! Yaampun...  
_ pikir Ryeowook sambil tertawa geil dalam hati.

 __"Ya! Jangan menertawaiku babo! Huh,, dasar...!" Kyuhyun hanya bisa memukuli lengan Wook lagi melihat pria ini tertawa lepas diatas penderitaan atau fakta yang ada pada dirinya ini.

"Hahahahahahahah mi... mian Kyuhyun-ah.. oke oke hehe"

Setelah satu menit Ryeowook tertawa, barulah ia bisa mengatur nafasnya menjadi normal lagi.

Seperti bisa ditebak,1 Kyuhyun semakin merajuk kesal melihat reaksi Wook yang seperti itu. _Duhhh orang ini, dasarr!_

"Oke oke… lanjutkan lah Kyuhyun-ah. Kenapa kau takut gelap, oh?" tanya Wook kembali mencoba serius pada akhirnya.

Tapi.. Kyu masih diam sejenak, merajuk tidak berniat menjawabi karna Ryeowook sejak tadi masih saja tertawa-tawa kecil sendirian, yang ia tau tentu saja –menertawakan kelemahannya.

"Ayolah... tidak usah ngambekan seperti itu.." goda Wook dengan serius benar-benar ingin melanjutkan perbincangan mereka ke jalur yang benar seperti semula.

"Aku bukannya takut gelap juga sih... tapi lebih takut keluar malam saja sebenarnya... seperti tidak nyaman lebih tepatnya" jawab Kyuhyun lagi pada akhirnya.

"Waeyo?"

"Molla. Tidak suka saja. Apalagi kalau ditempat yang tidak banyak penerangan. Atau yang terlalu ramai. Apalagi sendirian. Pokoknya aku tidak akan keluar sendirian kalau sudah malam! Kalaupun sudah gelap, aku lebih suka yang terang seperti yang banyak lampu jalan dipusat kota. Ta... tapi aku tidak suka keramaian juga! Harus ada yang menemaniku kalau keluar malam! Makanya aku tidak suka musim dingin karna gelapnya akan lebih cepat, begitu!"

Sembari mendengarkan taunya Ryeowook kali ini sudah berganti pose, sambil mengganjal dagunya dengan sebelah tangan dibantal, Wook hanya bisa menangguk angguk mendengarkan semua ocehan tunangannya ini barusan.

 _Wahh aneh sekali orang ini. Sudah tidak bisa minum alkohol.. takut gelap... takut sendirian.. tapi juga tidak suka tempat ramai.. lah maunya apa coba_? Pikir Ryeowook dalam hati secara reflex.

Melihat ekspresi Ryeowook yang setengah bingung, setengah terkesima, dan setengah heran, akhirnya Kyuhyun lanjut menjelaskan lagi "Aku... masih bisa keluar malam kok. Tapi tidak nyaman saja kadang-kadang, mungkin kar.. karna aku jarang keluar rumah sejak dulu!  
A... aku lebih suka dirumah.. ya.. begitu!"

"Ohhh... begitu" berbeda dari sebelumnya, kali ini Ryeowook mendengarkan dengan diam, seperti sangat menghormati lawan bicaranya yaitu Kyuhyun seorang. Sangat berbeda sekali dengan sebelumnya; _uhhh orang ini cepat sekali sih berubahnya!_ Keluh Kyuhyun dalam hati

"Iya aku tau aku memang orang yang membosankan kok…" tambah Kyuhyun lagi setelah keheningan sejenak mengisi ruang diantara mereka berdua.

Entah kenapa dia tiba-tiba jadi diam? Kyuhyun saja tidak tau kenapa.

"Siapa yang bilang kamu membosankan?" tanya Ryeowook menyahuti.

"Teman temanku! Habis aku tidak bisa minum, tidak suka keluar malam juga"

"Itu mah mereka belum mengenalmu dengan baik saja…" ujar Ryeowook langsung dengan nada datarnya seperti biasa, diikuti Kyuhyun yang kembali berbalik melihat kearahnya setelah mendengar kalimat tersebut terucap.

"Hey. Apa maksudnya? Jadi menurutmu aku tidak membosankan, begitu?" tanya Kyu untuk memastikan. _Ia tidak salah dengar kan?!_

"Ya enggaklah. Kamu terlampau bawel begitu sejak tadi, tidak adaaa hentinya bicara dari A sampai Z. Mungkin akan bosan, tapi belum sekarang."

"Yaa! Kim Ryeowook! Neo jinjja... zzzz" **Plakk.** Satu tamparan lagi-lagi kembali mendarat di lengan Ryeowook hari ini.

Kyuhyun tentu saja langsung mengeluh kesal setelah mendengar jawaban Ryeowook barusan. Duhh… Padahal ia sudah berharap banyak! Dasar _Kim Ryeowoook!_ Keluh Kyuhyun hampir menyumpah serampah dalam hati.

Hah.. memang benar-benar, untuk apa juga ia berharap Ryeowook bisa sekali saja menanggapi semua ucapannya dengan serius, bukan dengan kontra lagi kontra lagi.

"Awww tuh kan. Bawel, galak lagi!" oceh Ryeowook secara spontan yang malah membuat Kyuhyun semakin memukuli lengan Ryeowook lagi beberapa kali untuk mengekspresikan semua kekesalannya.

"Ihh serius tau!"

"Ya serius.. Menurutku tidak masalah menjadi orang yang membosankan. Bagaimana pun sifat dan kelakuan kita, kalau memang benar teman ya teman saja. Tidak perlu ikut ikutan gaul atau bagaimana untuk jadi orang yang menyenangkan!" Jawab Ryeowook sambil menaikkan kedua alisnya dan melirik kearah Kyuhyun sesekali.

"Lebih patetik kalau kamu berpura pura jadi orang lain hanya untuk dapat teman. Lebih baik membosankan tapi punya sedikit orang yang bisa diandalkan, daripada harus merubah dirimu sendiri hanya untuk menyenangkan orang yang belum tentu perduli padamu, Cho Kyu…. Ingat itu… ok?"

"Wawww kamu tau sekali! Jangan-jangan kau juga orang yang sama membosankan nya seperti aku ya Ryeowook ah makanya tau banget, hahahah…" balas Kyuhyun lagi dengan sama cepatnya.

"Enak saja. Aku itu gaul tau! Aku bisa minum, merokok dan bisa _party_. Gak kayak kamu, boring, week!" Ryeowook yang tidak terima menerima tuduhan seperti itu langsung membela diri bahkan menjulurkan lidahnya diakhir kearah Kyuhyun; Tanpa sadar ikut-ikutan bersikap seperti anak kecil seperti lawan bicaranya ini, hehe.

"Yaaa! Boring boring begini calon istrimu tau! Biarin.. lihat saja Ryeowook. Setelah menikah nanti kamu akan terjebak selamanya dengan orang yang membosankan seperti ku. Tidak akan kuijinkan kamu keluar rumah barang sedikitpun nanti kalau kita sudah tinggal seatap!"

"Wawww ckck.. sudah bisa mengancamku ternyata sekarang" balas Ryeowook santai dengan tertawa sarkasme nya seperti biasa.

"Akuu seriusss Ryeowook menyebalkan!"

"Geurae. Aku terima tantanganmu. Kita lihat nantinya seperti apa. zzz Kyuhyun bawel!"

"Week!"

"Week!"

"Aiggoo Kyuhyun.. Ryeowook… jangan bertengkar terus dong..."

Perdebatan dua pria dewasa yang sedang adu mejulurkan lidah masing-masing ini akhirnya bisa dihentikan juga oleh kehadiran ibu peri diantara mereka… hehe.. Kim Heechul tentunya.

"Ummaaa... Ryeo.. Ryeowook hyung meledeki aku terusss..." seperti biasa Kyuhyun secara refleks langsung meminta perlindungan pada calon mertuanya; membuat Ryeowook hanya bisa mendengus seperti biasa setiap melihat ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun yang langsung berubah 180 derajat menjadi seperti malaikat seperti itu dalam sekejap di momen-momen seperti ini.

"Ryeowook... jangan cek cok dengan tunanganmu terus dong. Untung saja ini dirumah. Kalau diluaran bagaimana, tidak enak dilihat orang.."

"Duh... memangnya umma bisa percaya bulat bulat semua perkataan Kyuhyun barusan?!"

"Ryeowookkk...!" tegur Heechul lagi karna bukannya menurut, putra semata wayangnya ini malah berani menyahuti.

"Kami tidak cek cok umma, hanya ngobrol biasa. Memang begitu cara kami bicara.. hehe" jawab Ryeowook pada akhirnya, membuat Heechul memutuskan untuk tidak memperpanjang masalah ini lagi pada akhirnya.

"Baiklah. Kyuhyun... kamu kosong tidak Rabu depan? Ikut umma yuk menghadiri pembukaan _wedding fair_ tahun ini. Yang menyelenggarakan itu anak teman arisannya umma.. jadi kami semua serombongan akan datang"

"Hari Rabu? Ne… aku kosong umma!" jawab Kyu langsung sambil tertawa girang.

"geurae.. kalau begitu kita berangkat bersama minggu depan ya Kyunnie…"

Karna Heechul umma sudah tiba disana..Jadilah Kyuhyun dan Heechul kembali rumpi berdua, membuat Ryeowook kembali sibuk dengan handphone-nya sendirian lagi seperti biasa.

ooo 

Saat waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11, Ryeowook yang paham akan situasi dan tujuan awal mereka datang kesini mulai mengingatkan Kyu untuk memintanya berangkat menuju tempat janji yang mereka harus hadiri siang itu.

"Kyuhyun, sudah jam sebelas, ini. Ayo kita berangkat!" panggil Ryeowook dengan pelan pada awalnya.

"ishh.. bentar Wook.. aku sedang ngobrol sama umma.." keluh Kyuhyun menyuruh pria ini untuk menunggu 5 menit.

Tapi.. bukan Kim Ryeowook namanya kalau bisa sabar dan menuruti kemauan Kyuhyun..

"Cho Kyuhyun. Ayo kita jalan.. ini sudah jam 11..." ajak Ryeowook lagi, masih dengan sopan dua-tiga menit setelahnya; mencoba memotong percakapan ummanya dengan anak ini yang sejak tadi tidak ada habis-habisnya.

"bentar Wook.."

"Kyuhyun.. ayo kita jalan…." Lagi-lagi ia masih tidak dicueki dan diabaikan.

"Kyu, ini sudah lewat sepuluh menit" keluh Ryeowook terus menerus tapi tidak terlalu didengarkan.

"Sebentar Wook! Iya.. yang ini bagus sekali ya umma cincinnya! Duh... tapi yang ini cut diamond nya lebih halus loh umma..."

Kyuhyun sedang sibuk diskusi menimang nimang jenis berlian untuk cincin pernikahan mereka sedang tidak ingin diganggu gugat hanya karna harus berangkat cepat-cepat. Duh, Wook tidak tau saja ia dan Heechul umma sedang tanggung berdiskusi…

Disamping itu, Kyuhyun juga tau kalau janji yang mereka buat itu pukul setengah dua belas. Ayolah... Mereka masih ada waktu untuk menyelesaikan ini dulu kan…? Setidaknya pikiran seperti itulah yang ada didalam pikiran Kyukyu tentunya.

Satu kali, dua kali Ryeowook dicueki.. Sudah cukup bagi pria yang cukup keras kepala ini akhirnya setelah mencoba beberapa kali. 10 menit kemudian, seperti bisa ditebak Kim Ryeowook sudah tidak bisa bersabar lagi.

"Kyuhyun. Aku harus berangkat sekarang. Kita sudah _appointment_ jam setengah dua belas. Kalau kamu masih belum mau berangkat juga. Aku duluan dan kau menyusul dengan supir saja, oke? Umma aku pergi dulu ya" ujar Ryeowook sepihak pada Kyuhyun dan ummanya lalu langsung melenggang santai meninggalkan Heechul dan Kyuhyun terbengong berduaan disana begitu saja.

"Yaaa Kim Ryeowook! Ryeowook hyungg!" panggil Kyuhyun dengan pekikan khasnya langsung saat melihat Ryeowook berniat meninggalkannya seperti itu. _Apa apa in sih dia ninggalin aku begitu saja? Memangnya aku barang apa bisa ditinggal tinggal! Duh!_

Tetapi... yang dipanggil namanya pun sama keras kepalanya. Tidak sedikitpun Ryeowook berhenti walaupun ia dengar pekikan Kyuhyun yang jelas-jelas menusuk kuping.

"Ahh. Umma... a.. aku berangkat dulu ya. Kami ada janji di butik. Umma lihat sendiri dia tidak sabaran..." Setelah melihat respon Ryeowook, Kyuhyun akhirnya menyerah dan ikut bangkit berdiri berpamitan pada Heechul.

"Ne ne Kyu, berangkatlah. Kejar Ryeowook sana. Hati hati ne.."

"Nee annyoghigaseyo ummaa." Kyuhyun membungkuk dengan ceria lalu berjalan cepat menuju keluar untuk mengejar si mister perfeksionis keras kepala satu itu diluar sana

"Yaaa! Kenapa kamu selalu meninggalkanku sih? Tidak _gentle_ banget jadi orang! Kenapa tidak bisa sabar menunggu sebentar saja. Aku sedang berdiskusi dengan ibumu tau!"

 **Brak..** Semprot Kyuhyun saat ia baru saja memasuki mobil lalu memasang _seat belt_ dengan asal-asalan karna sedang kesal dengan sikap Tuan Kim disebelahnya satu ini

"Aku sudah mengingatkanmu berapa kali. Kalian yang masih asik sendiri kan? Kita ada janji dan aku tidak mau kita telat, Kyuhyun. Atau setidaknya AKU tidak telat." Ujar Ryeowook dengan penuh penekanan tidak mau kalah pada ocehan Kyuhyun "Makanya aku berangkat duluan, kamu bisa menyusul dengan supir saja, bawel!"

"Yaaaa! Sudah kubilang berapa kali berhenti memanggilku bawel!" Teriak Kyuhyun makin kesal saat disebut bawel untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini. Belum 1 jam mereka bertemu tapi Ryeowook selalu memanggilnya seperti itu. Bagaimana ia tidak tersinggung, coba?!

"Oh my god Cho Kyuhyun kau benar-benar bisa membuat gendang telingaku pecah dalam waktu dekat!" balas Ryeowook dengan frustasi hampir menjambak rambutnya sendiri mendengar semua ocehan Kyuhyun ini barusan.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun sendiri… seperti biasa, bibirnya sudah mulai manyum maju 5 centi kalau keadaannya sudah seperti ini.

"Sudahlah, sudah ya. Kita tutup semua perdebatan kita disini. Kita harus benar benar berangkat sekarang atau malah akan jadi telat juga ujung-ujungnya oke?!"

Kyuhyun diam tidak membalas dan Ryeowook mulai menyalakan mesinnya dan menyetir dengan lancar kearah bukit tujuan mereka.

Selama perjalanan mereka Kyuhyun masih ngambek dan sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri berfikir dalam hati. Ini nih sifat nya Ryeowook yang tidak pernah bisa ditembus atau dilonggarkan sedikit saja, Kyuhyun sudah tau walaupun belum terlalu lama mereka kenal. Dia itu sangat tepat waktu! Sekali janji ya janji. Mau ada hujan badai apapun dia pasti akan datang tepat waktu. Beda dengan sifat Kyuhyun yang cenderung santai dan merasa 5, 10 menit telat itu wajar. Hey, ini Seoul. Banyak faktor yang bisa membuat telat. Macet; jadwal yang padat; keasikan ngobrol kelamaan; dan lain lain lainnya.  
Tapi kalau ia jalan sama Ryeowook pasti harus tepat waktu sampai ke detik detiknya. Duh. Kayaknya kalau orang ini telat sekali saja pohon duren bisa runtuh kali. Keluh Kyuhyun dalam hati.

OoooO

Sifat Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook memang seperti air dan api; seperti kucing dan anjing juga malah kadang, tidak pernah ada habisnya mereka berdebat tentang hal kecil. Kehidupan keduanya pun tidak banyak berubah sejak resminya pertunangan keduanya. Ryeowook tetap melanjutkan aktivitasnya sedangkan Kyuhyun bersama kedua orang tuanya mulai sibuk mempersiapkan segala kebutuhan pernikahan mereka tahap demi tahap.

Tapi tenang… tidak selamanya Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun cek cok terus kok.. Kadang walaupun masih sering adu mulut kecil, Tapi Kyuhyun pun tidak bisa tidak merasa terkesan dan tersentuh juga dengan hal-hal kecil tidak terduga yang Ryeowook bawakan padanya..

Seperti ini contohnya.. hehe..

OoooO

"Kyuhyunnn turun dong… ada Ryeowook datang mengunjungimu nih" panggil Cho umma dari lantai dasar di satu sore pukul enam lewat setengah jam.

"Iya ummaaaa"

Kyuhyun yang tadinya sedang asik main game dikamarnya pun jadi pause sejenak penasaran kenapa mahluk yang bernama Ryeowook ini tiba-tiba datang tanpa diundang lagi kerumahnya. Hemmm…. Ada apa sebenarnya?!

Setelah melapisi kaus tidurnya dengan _sweater_ seperti biasa, Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar tidurnya dan turun kebawah. Lalu, tidak lama kemudian…

"Annyong" sapa Kyuhyun sekilas sebelum membawa apa yang Ryeowook bawa.

"Hi" Setelah Wook berbalik badan kearaahnya, barulah mata Kyuhyun sontak membesar saat melihat apa yang ada di pelukan Ryeowook saat ini juga.

 _Apa itu? Ohmygod boneka teddy bear yang sangat besaaarrrr. Tingginya setinggi manusia dengan tubuh tambun dan mata segaris! Aigoo kwiowoyo.  
_  
"Kamu bawa apa itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun langsung pada Ryeowook. Mencoba terkesan cuek untuk menyembunyikan rasa ingin tahunya.

"Nih, untukmu"

Ryeowook menyodorkan boneka teddy tersebut kepada Kyuhyun langsung tanpa basa-basi lagi dengan cepat. _Aigoo… halusnya.._ pikir Kyunnie dalam hati.

"Ya! Kenapa kamu memberikanku dia tiba-tiba? Ingin menimbunku hidup-hidup?" Keluh Kyuhyun langsung karna ternyata saat memeluknya, baru ia sadar juga kalau si teddy ini ternyata sangatlah.. be... rat.

"Hey aku baru saja memberikanmu hadiah. Balasan seperti itukah yang harus kamu berikan pada orang yang memberikan sesuatu?!" balas Ryeowook tidak kalah ketus membuat Kyuhyun akhirnya mempoutkan bibirnya dalam diam.

"Sini kubantu bawa kekamarmu" Tanpa banyak bicara lagi akhirnya Ryeowook sendiri yang mengambil alih bonekanya lagi dan menggeretnya naik menuju kamar Kyuhyun di lantai dua.

Ryeowook melenggang masuk ke kamar Kyuhyun dengan santainya, lalu di-duduk-kannya lah si teddy di sofa, diikuti Kyuhyun yang langsung berangsur memeluk boneka barunya.

"Wuaa kwiowoyo. Tubuhnya bulat sekali...!" Gumam Kyuhyun sambil memeluk meluk meremas remas sekujur tubuh si _teddy_ raksasa ini. Tingkahnya persis seperti anak kecil, membuat Ryeowook hanya bisa tertawa kecil saat melihatnya, haha.

"Jadi... kenapa kamu tiba-tiba memberikanku hadiah seperti ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi setelah kembali ke alam sadarnya, duduk berhadapan dengan Ryeowook disana.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, iseng saja" jawab Wook sambil menaikkan kedua alisnya santai.

"Eyyyy" Kyu tidak bisa dengan mudahnya percaya pada alasan seperti itu.

"Habis kulihat kamu sering kesal kan setiap berdebat denganku. Daripada kesal dan tidak bisa mengekspresikannya. Kuberikan dia sebagai penggantiku. Kamu bisa memukuli mencubitinya kalau sedang kesal denganku" ujar Ryeowook menjelaskan pada akhirnya.

Ryeowook tau Kyuhyun adalah orang yang sangat ekspresif; Setiap mereka berdebat mulut, pasti sekujur tubuh dan tangannya sudah gatal untuk bergerak seperti ingin mencabik nya hidup-hidup; tapi tidak pernah Kyuhyun lakukan, tentu saja. Haha..

Makanya… saat melihat boneka ini di etalase, Ryeowook teringat akan hal tersebut dan memutuskan untuk membawa pulang satu, untuk… Kyuhyun.

"Jadi kamu memintaku menganggap dia seperti kamu? Boneka ini 100 kali lebih imut darimu tau.."

"Ya...!" Ryeowook benar-benar kehilangan akal bagaimana caranya bisa membungkam mulut Kyuhyun satu ini. Sudah diberikan hadiah saja masih komplain, oh?

"Lagipula kamu memberikanku ini agar aku tidak akan mencakarmu dan hanya memukuli mister teddy ini, oh? Alasan yang pintar agar aku tidak merusak wajah tampanmu itu..." tambah Kyuhyun lagi membuat Ryeowook hanya menyeringai sekilas saja. Sok tau sekali calon istrinya ini, hoh..

"Kalau kamu mencakar atau meninjuku, kamu sendiri juga yang akan rugi, Cho Kyuhyun... apa kau rela wajah tampan suamimu ini tercoreng begitu saja oh?"

 _Errrr… Ryeowook memang benar-benar pandai bicara. Tidak akan ada habisnya kalau ia terus meladeni satu orang ini terus-terusan.._ pikir Kyuhyun dalam hati menyerah dan memutuskan untuk tidak membalasi lagi.

"Aigoo... teddy ssi... perutmu tambun sekali oh..." Kyuhyun pura-pura tidak mendengarkan dan hanya mengelus ngelus mainan barunya ini saja _. Aigoo, empuk sekaliiii fluffy besar dan benar-benar seperti manusia beneran. Bohong_ kalau Kyuhyun tidak senang diberi boneka sebesar ini. _Aigoo.. kwiowoyo.._ semenit dua menit Kyuhyun sibuk memeluk teddy ssi dan mencueki Ryeowook sendirian disana.. sampai…. baru beberapa saat kemudian Kyuhyun mulai menyadari sesuatu.

Ryeowook bilang… ia memberikan teddy ini agar ia bisa tinju pukul pukul seenaknya saat ia sedang kesal dengan Ryeowook dan agar emosinya tersalurkan, iya kan? Berarti… ini Ryeowook dong?! Berarti… dari tadi ia memeluk meluk Ryeowook dong?  
 _  
Ahhh shirreoo!_ Kyu tiba tiba langsung menjauh saat pikirannya tiba kepada hal tersebut. Haha… Seperti biasa, saat Kyuhyun sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri; Wook disana hanya bisa menontoni semua perubahan ekspresinya saja sambil mengeluarkan _smirk_ khasnya tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari Kyu sejak tadi barang sedikipun.. _hahah.. dasar anak ini…_

OoooO 

Atau… dengan gestur-gestur sederhana yang Ryeowook tunjukan pada Kyuhyun di kesempatan lainnya..

ooo

"Silahkan Kyuhyun ssi. Red wine 1999 langsung dari Prancis. Rasanya sangaat manis; Dan ini favoritnya Ryeowook loh, disamping _champagne_. Aku rasa selera kalian pasti mirip mirip, iya kan?" ujar Tuan Lee sambil menyodorkan botol tersebut dengan senyum sumrigah kearahnya

Kyu pun menangguk ramah mendengarkan sambil menerima tuangan wine dari Tuan Lee tersebut dengan senyum lebarnya seperti biasa. Sebagai tamu tentu saja ia harus menghormati yang empunya pesta, tentu saja..Tapi, baru 5 detik gelas wine tersebut bertengger ditangan Kyuhyun, tiba-tiba seseorang sudah mengambi alih gelasnya dengan cepat begitu saja.

"Aniyo… Kyuhyun tidak bisa minum alkohol, ahjussi… Cheosongheyo, jadi dia belum bisa menyicipinya" jawab Ryeowook langsung menginterupsi dengan sopan.

"Ohh yaa? Ohhh sayang sekali kalau begitu. Ahh tapi tidak apa kok Ryeowook, Kyuhyun ah. Santai kok.. ini kan hanya simbol saja sebagai... bentuk sambutan ku kepada kalian hahahaha"

Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun membungkuk sopan pada Tuan Lee dan Ryeowook menyesap winenya sedangkan pelayan membawakan segelas orange juice bagi Kyuhyun sebagai pengganti wine nya.

 _Ingat juga dia kalau aku tidak bisa minum alkohol_ … pikir Kyuhyun dalam hati sambil terus tersenyum berpamitan pada Tuan Lee sambil Ryeowook menggiringnya ketempat lain.

"Ishh… Tidak sopan tau menolak jamuan tuan rumah seperti itu Ryeoowok. Jangan diulangi lagi.. kamu membuatku malu!" Bisik Kyuhyun saat mereka berdua menjauh kembali ke _ballroom_ utama pesta. Tangan kanan Ryeowook tidak lepas dari pinggang Kyuhyun. Menuntunnya melewati orang orang disekitar mereka.

"Tidak ada yang tidak sopan... Lebih baik kita menolak diawal daripada ujungnya kamu tidak bisa minum juga" jawab Wook dengan berbisik juga

"Issh.. aku bisa minum tau! Kata ahjussi rasanya manis kok!"

"Bisa... tapi setelah itu kamu mabuk dan mau menyusahkanku, iya? Jangan menambah masalah Kyuhyun. Dan berhentilah berpura-pura. Apalagi kalau sedang bersamaku." Balas Wook dengan tegas membuat Kyuhyun sempat termangu sejenak mendengarnya.

Tadinya Kyukyu sudah ingin membalasi lagi, tapi ia batalkan saat Ryeowook berkata dengan tegas menyuruhnya berhenti berpura-pura. Adu mulut mereka kali ini tentu saja dilakukan dalam _volume_ yang relatif singkat; Keduanya hanya saling bergumam agar tidak didengar orang.

Ryeowook memang seperti biasa ketus beralasan agar Kyu tidak merepotkannya..Tapi, alasan lainnya juga adalah ia tidak ingin Kyuhyun harus berpura-pura hanya untuk menyenangkan pasangannya ataupun orang lain yang mereka hargai seperti Tuan Lee saat ini.

Kyuhyun mengerti akan maksud ucapannya yang sebenarnya.. dan entah kenapa potongan kalimat tersebut jadi terasa seeperti angin segar bagi Kyuhyun. Ryeowook dengan sopan menolak dan menyelamatkan Kyuhyun agar ia sendiri pun tidak tersiksa. Kyu hanya terdiam dan menerima kali ini karna Ryeowook secara tidak langsung sudah membelanya... atau memeperhatikannya? Hemm apa ya istilah yang tepat…?

Ya, pokoknya begitulah. Diam diam Kyu cukup senang melihat Ryeowook yang mengingat cerita sambil lalunya beberapa minggu lalu. Ia kira Ryeowook hanya masuk kuping kanan keluar kuping kiri setiap dia bercerita. Tapi ternyata... hem..

Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook pun lanjut berkeliling bersosialisasi dan menyapa teman-temannya yang juga turut hadir disana malam itu. Kebanyakan memberi selamat pada keduanya dan sudah tidak sabar untuk menerjma undangan tiba di kediaman mereka masing-masing. Pertunangan mereka setelah beberapa minggu berjalan pun tentu saja sudah tergolong menjadi rahasia umum dikalangan kolega kedua belah pihak keluarga.

Selama semalaman penuh itupun juga Kyuhyun terus digandeng dan bersandar pada pundak atau dada Ryeowook secara tidak langsung, sebenarnya cukup tidak disengaja diawal, dan malah kebablasan jadi seperti menunjukkan intimasi mereka semalaman. Baru kali ini Kyuhyun punya pasangan di pesta yang terus melindunginya kemanapun ia berjalan; Dan ternyata ini tidak buruk juga rasanya!

Walaupun malam ini adalah pertama kalinya bagi Wook dan Kyu untuk jadi sedekat ini. Hanya sedikit kagok Kyu rasakan diawal saat Ryeowook terus menggiringnya. Sisanya selama 2 jam kemudian sepenuhnya Kyu sudah bisa santai untuk menggandeng lengan Ryeowook juga, menyelipkan wajah dilengannya saat mereka harus menembus kerumunan masa untuk menyingkir ke toilet, dan jangan lupa saat Kyu bersandar di dada bidang Ryeowook saat ia tertawa dan menahan malu saat ada yang memuji keserasian mereka malam itu. Hahh…  
Untuk pertama kalinya Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun tidak harus cek cok malam itu. Dan keduanya jujur cukup lega saat malam ini bisa terlewatkan dengan cukup baik.

Ryeowook senang karna Kyuhyun sangatlah disukai banyak orang, dan juga bisa menjaga sikapnya dengan baik walaupun ia tahu menjelang 1 jam terakhir Kyuhyun sudah merasa ngantuk dan cukup lelah berada ditengah kerumunan orang banyak seperti itu. Disisi lain, Kyu juga senang Ryeowook selalu menemaninya dan menungguinya dengan sabar, memperkenalkan dirinya kepada orang banyak dan membantu menolak dengan halus setiap ada yang menawarkan mereka wine atau _toast_ bersama.

Agak kagok memang rasanya diawal, tapi keduanya tidak bisa lebih lega daripada ini karna _first public date_ mereka bisa berjalan dengan sangat sangat lancar.

Kyuhyun tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum saat ia menutup mata ditempat tidur setiap mengingat belasan pasang mata yang memandanginya dengan kagum, sedikit iri, dan kesan kesan lainnya saat melihat mereka melihat Kyuhyun berjalan disamping Kim Ryeowook sepanjang malam di acara ulang tahun Tuan Lee tersebut. Kyuhyun tau mereka pasti bingung ada apa bisa-bisanya aku yang menjadi tunangan Ryeowook dalam sekejap. Hahah... Sambil tertawa kecil sendirian Kyuhyun benar-benar merasa seperti pemenang kali ini... Baik secara langsung… juga tidak langsung sekaligus.

Yang pertama, secara langsung saat banyak sekali kolega Ryeowook memuji ketampanannya, kesopanannya dan kecocokannya dengan Ryeowook. Sedangkan yang kedua.. tidak langsung saat Ia menyadari tatapan orang -orang yang terpaku dan memandangi penuh kagum kearah cincin berlian yang bertengger di jari manis kirinya ini. Ya, _diamond_ cukup besar yang memukau dan simbol pernikahan nya dengan Ryeowook yang akan dilangsungkan dalam waktu secepatnya.

Hehehe... belum jatuh cinta pada Ryeowook saja hidupnya sudah bisa seenak ini dengan menjadi calon menantu keluarga Kim. Apalagi kalau semuanya bisa berubah nanti. Hah... Kyuhyun benar-benar merasa tinggi di awang saat ini. 

OoooO

 **1 minggu kemudian~**

Di satu siang, di rumahnya hari itu Heechul umma datang berkunjung ke rumah Kyuhyun untuk kembali berdiskusi bersama membicarakan hal-hal apa saja yang diperlukan menyangkut persiapan acara pernikahan Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun yang tanggalnya sudah mulai ditetapkan tersebut.

Mempersiapkan pernikahannya seperti ini… tentu saja kadang masih terasa setengah nyata bagi Kyuhyun. Tapi setiap dipikir lagi.. Kyuhyun pun jadi belajar menguatkan dirinya sendiri dan tidak akan berubah pikiran lagi. Apa yang dipilihnya sudah terjadi; Tidak ada waktu untuk dia mundur lagi, yang ia bisa lakukan sekarang hanyalah untuk mempersiapkan semuanya dengan baik. Walaupun bohong kalau Kyuhyun tidak merasa takut sama sekali akan setiap membayangkan apa yang bisa terjadi nantinya: kalau ia sudah menikah dengan Ryeowook.

Untuk mempersiapkan acara, dan juga mempersiapkan mentalnya untuk memasuki tahapan yang selanjutnya, Kyu pun jadi banyak membaca majalah... artikel.. dan bertanya kepada teman-temannya tentang bagaimana perasaan mereka saat baru memasuki masa pernikahan.  
Setelah mendengar saran dari mereka, barulah Kyuhyun merasa jauh lebih baik, karna... dari semua sumber pun mengatakan kalau merasa bimbang atau nervous itu bukanlah sesuatu yang tidak wajar. Apapun kondisinya, saat kita akan menikah, pastinya kedua mempelai akan merasa takut dan grogi.

Bagi Kyuhyun sendiri, ia terjebak antara rasa penasaran, tapi ingin tau juga; takut, tapi tidak ingin mundur juga. _Ani... kembali ke prinsip awal! Kamu harus menjalaninya Kyu! Apapun yang akan terjadi nantinya... ayo kita hadapi dengan senyum..._ hehe pikir Kyuhyun

Jari-jari lentik Kyuhyun sejak beberapa menit yang lalu tidak berhenti mengetik di laptop mengupdate agenda pribadi miliknya tentang apa saja yang harus ia lakukan hari ini dan dihari-hari berikutnya.

Undangan.. fitting.. lokasi.. makanan.. EO.. tanggal... daftar tamu... tradisi keluarga.. pakaian untuk keluarga... hffftt... tidak Kyuhyun sangka banyak sekali yang harus ia atur untuk mewujudkan satu acara pernikahan yang sederhana tapi juga sempurna ini.

Ya, impian Kyuhyun tidaklah muluk-muluk, ia hanya ingin acara pernikahan yang sederhana tapi juga sempurna dalam artian berjalan dengan lancar, tentu saja karna ini adalah momen pertama dan terakhir dalam hidupnya.

Kyuhyun tidak ingin konsep yang terlalu mewah.. ia hanya ingin semuanya bisa berjalan lancar. Pemberkatan, resepsi, dan acara tradisional. Setelahnya, selesai!  
Tapi… tidak terbesit di pikiran Kyu sebelumnya kalau jauh lebih buanyak hal lainnya yang ia perlu lakukan agar bisa mencapai kemauannya satu itu.  
Apalagi mengingat background keluarganya dan Keluarga Kim yang mempunyai banyak sekali kolega. Huffftt... daftar tamu undangan mereka sampai panjangg sekali list-nya membuat kepala pria imut ini semakin pening setiap melihatnya.

"Bagaimana Kyuhyun.. kira-kira apalagi ya yang ketinggalan? Ermmm... kalau tempat bulan madu kalian bagaimana? Apa kamu sudah tau mau pergi kemana bersama Ryeowook, Kyunnie?" tanya Heechul

"Eung? Bulan madu..? Belum umma... sepertinya.. itu nanti saja deh umma tidak usah buru-buru. Kita mempersiapkan acaranya saja dulu... hehe" jawab Kyuhyun menolak halus ide Heechul umma yang berniat baik, tapi sepertinya hanya akan menambah keriwetannya lagi saja, jadi Kyuhyun lebih memilih untuk mengesampingkannya dulu.

Nyonya Kim dan seorang asistennya yang ditugaskan membantu Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh pengertian dan mengerti akan jawaban Kyuhyun barusan. Mereka mengerti kalau Kyu pasti merasa sedikit stress saat harus menghadapi hal sebanyak ini sekaligus.

"Baiklah Kyu.. kami mengerti kok" balas Heechul sambil menyentuh pundak calon menantunya ini sekilas.

Eh tapi.. ngomong-ngomong soal bulan madu.. tiba-tiba Kyuhyun jadi teringat akan sesuatu juga..

"Eumm tapi umma. Sepertinya akhir-akhir ini banyak pasangan yang menjalani _prewedding photoshoot_ ya….?" tanya Kyuhyun kepada Heechul dan Eunji ssi yang bertugas membantunya.

"Oh iya sayang, tentu saja! itu sudah masuk didaftar kok... mana tunjukkan sini, Eunji-ya" Heechul umma diikuti Eunji langsung mencari-cari file berisikan beberapa lembar kertas details acara _prewedding_ _photoshoot_ yang harus dilakukan dimuka tersebut

"Ini Kyuhyun ssi, kira-kira bayangan kasar tentang proses keseluruhannya" Kyuhyun file tersebut kedalam genggamannya dan kembali terpukau saat melihat semua isi dokumen itu.

"Waaww banyak juga ya sesinya..." gumam Kyuhyun dengan polos.

Baru Kyu tau foto _prewed_ itu harus sebanyak ini…. Dari yang kasual, tradisional, indoor, outdoor, hingga dengan konsep tertentu. Untuk paket yang lengkap, harus mencakup semuanya. Membuat Kyu terngaga kecil saat membayangkan prosesnya akan jadi sepanjang apa nantinya.

"Iya Kyuhyun ssi... biasanya pasangan pada umumnya mengambil durasi yang lebih panjang dengan berbagai konsep agar fotonya bervariasi. Soal lokasi itu sangat bebas tergantung kemauan klien. Perusahaan ini bisa menyediakan fotografer ke berbagai negara, kita bisa atur dan negosiasikan tentang tanggal, waktu, dan harganya" ujar Eunji menjelaskan

"Wawww aku bisa prewed photoshoot dimana saja umma?" Tanya Kyuhyun sedikit semangat setelah mendengar penjelasan Eunji barusan.

"Ne, tentu saja Kyu. Iya ya kita belum sempat membicarakan ini! Kamu ada ide _photoshoot_ kemana? Kita bisa atur jadwalnya ne" ujar Heechul meyakinkan

"Jinjja umma? Wawww" Kyu semakin tersenyum sendirian semakin ia membayangkannya, heheheh.. Sejak dulu... _photoshoot_ seperti ini adalah salah satu impian polos Kyuhyun sejak ia memasuki jenjang kedewasaan. Setiap datang ke resepsi nikah dan melihat foto para pasangan yang sangat romantis.. membuat Kyu jadi ingin mempunyai versi sendirinya juga... Dan tentu saja saat yang tepat untuk mewujudkannys adalah saat ia akan menikah seperti ini.. hehe

"Iya, tentu saja dong Kyunnie…"

"Tapi... apa Ryeowook hyung akan bersedia umma? Kalau sesi _photoshoot_ nya diluar negeri kan... akan memakan waktu yang lama"

"Minimal 7 hari kalau pemotretan diluar negeri, Kyuhyun ssi" susul Eunji memberikan informasi

"Nah, tuh kan umma. Kalaupun aku ingin diluar negeri, apakah Wook Hyung akan mengijinkan? Dia kan harus berkerja di kantor..."

Kyuhyun tau benar sifat Ryeowook seperti apa. Tidak akan mudah untuk menyeretnya keluar dari negara ini hanya untuk _photoshoot_ saja, makanya Kyuhyun langsung mencurahkan kekhawatirannya agar Heechul umma bisa membantunya.

"Soal Ryeowook, tenang saja Kyunnie.. nanti umma yang akan bicara padanya kalau dia tidak mau, ne? Akan umma bantu bicara agar Wookie pasti berangkat bersamamu! Kamu tinggal pikirkan saja baiknya kalian sesi photoshoot dimana, oke?" jawab Heechul langsung tanpa perlu berfikir lagi.

"Hehe okay, gomawo ummaaa" balas Kyuhyun dengan girang sambil memeluk Heechul umma nya sekilas.

"Eunji ssi apakah kamu membawa beberapa contoh untuk diperlihatkan pada Kyuhyun?"

"Ohh.. iya Nyonya Kim, Kyuhyun ssi. Ini.. kita diberikan beberapa contoh hasil foto dari beberapa fotografer tertentu.. silahkan anda bisa lihat"

Setelah menerima album itu di pangkuannya, Kyuhyun dengan semangat mulai membuka lembar demi lembar album besar tersebut satu persatu dengan cermat.

"Kalau anda suka dengan hasil karya tertentu, nanti kita bisa menggunakan jasa fotografer yang sama, Kyuhyunssi"

Kyuhyun hanya menangguk-angguk mendengarkan karna ia sendiri pun sudah tidak tau harus berkata apa lagi.

 _Wawww bagus sekali foto-fotonya! Ada yang di pantai.. di tengah salju.. di Eropa... di Jeju... ada juga yang didalam studio tapi hasil fotonya sangat sangat menarik..!_ pikir Kyu excited sambil tersenyum lebar melihat semua hasil karya tersebut

Wawww sambil membulak-balik halaman demi halaman, Kyuhyun terus memandanginya dengan pandangan terpukau selama beberapa menit. Sangat menyenangkan melihat foto-foto seperti ini! Hehe..

Sampai... tidak lama setelahnya.. tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menyadari sesuatu yang familiar setelah melihat hasil pemotretan lebih dari 5 pasangan berbeda disana.

 _Chakaman. Omo, kenapa banyak sekali pose kisseu disetiap sesi foto?  
_  
 _Satu, dua, tiga, empat. Empat kisseu di setiap set yang berbeda! Omo!_ Wajah Kyuhyun tiba-tiba memucat sekaligus memerah berbarengan saat menyadari pose yang familiar di semua pasangan yang hendak menikah itu.

Pose mereka... kenapa kebanyakan sangat intim.. ani.. maksud Kyu, sangat dekat!  
Kalau tidak kisseu, keduanya pasti bersentuhan wajah, pipi, atau saling tatap satu sama lain.

Tiba-tiba tanpa diminta otak Kyuhyun bergerak cepat membayangkan situasinya dan Ryeowook yang akan berada di set tersebut. _Omo! Mereka kan tidak pernah ciuman! Aku dan Ryeowook... kan tidak pernah berciuman!_ Ulang Kyuhyun lagi dalam hati sambil mempertahankan ekspresi wajahnya dengan datar, karna ia tidak ingin Heechul umma ataupun Eunji ssi menyadarinya tentu saja.

Omo bagaimana kami harus melakukannya? Bagaimana mereka harus menghasilkan foto-foto sebagus ini untuk pernikahan mereka nanti?

Bayangan photoshoot yang tadinya sangatlah manis bagi Kyuhyun tiba-tiba... berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat dalam waktu sekejap.. hahah

Bayangan wajah Ryeowook yang mendekat kearahnya tiba-tiba membuat Kyuhyun merasa panas dingin sendirian tanpa diminta saking _nervous_ -nya. _Hah... tamatlah riwayatmu Kyuhyun.._ keluhnya dalam hati. Kyuhyun tidak pernah menyangka kalau perkembangan hubungan mereka harus berjalan secepat ini. Hiks. 

**TBC!**


	5. Chapter 5

**STILL YOU – Chapter 4**

 **Cast:**

 **Kim Ryeowook (ultimate bias)**

 **Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Cho Haejin**

 **Cho Umma**

 **Kim Harabeoji**

 **Kim Heechul**

 **Kim Hankyung**

 **Etc**

 **Genre & Warning: Yaoi. Romance. Drama. Boys Love. Banyak Typo.**

 **Pariring: RYEOHYUN / WOKKYU (bukan KyuWook)**

 **Author's note:**

Hi~ masih ada yang baca ff ini kah? Maaf ya _author_ menghilang berbulan-bulan. Dari awal tahun saya sibuk kuliah gak bisa nafas, bener-bener gak ada _break_ ataupun kesempatan untuk nulis sampai minggu lalu, udah mulai libur terus _author_ sakit.

Cerita ini yang paling ringan jadi paling gampang ditulis. Maafkan ya kalau jelek udah lama gak nulis cerita

Review juseyoo kalau mau lanjut neeee terima kasih!

Ooooo

"Kyuhyun. Jadi bagaimana apa kamu sudah ada rencana untuk pemotretan pre wedding kalian?"

"Ah iya, sudah umma tapi aku tidak yakin apakah Ryeowook hyung akan setuju atau tidak"

"Ah… soal Ryeowook mah gampang. Jadi kamu ada ide kemana? Kalau ke Bali bagaimana?"

"Em… ne aku mau mencari pantai dan laut umma. Tapi tidak ke Bali. Aku rencana mau ke Australia, sebuah kota namanya Port Douglas umma. Disana sepi dan tidak terlalu ramai turis. Tempatnya sangat sangat indah juga"

"Oh yaaaa? Boleh boleh Kyuhyun-ie. selain kesana kamu mau kemana lagi? Sydney bagaimana? Atau Melbourne? "

"Emmm aku mau ke Gold Coast juga umma. Disana juga pantainya bagus. Karna waktu kita tidak banyak, aku tidak ingin memakan banyak waktu dijalan. Kedua tempat itu dekat, dan sepertinya dua kota saja sudah cukup. "

"Yakin? Yasudah kalau begitu Kyuhyun. Kita mulai atur saja ya. Secepatnya umma beritahu Ryeowook agar kita bisa mencari tanggal yang tepat"

"Ne umma gomawooo hehe"

"Sama-sama ne adeul"

Oooo

Satu sore di kediaman Kim, baru saja Ryeowook pulang kerja tiba dirumah orang tuanya, tapi belum sempat naik kelantai dua, langkahnya sudah keburu dicegat duluan oleh sang umma

"Ryeowook.. sini dulu umma mau bicara!" Panggil Heechul kepada putra semata wayang nya ini

"Mwo? Ada apa umma?" Dengan pangkah gontai Ryeowook menepi ruang tengah dulu untuk bicara

"Tadi umma sudah diskusi dengan Kyuhyun... untuk persiapan pernikahan kalian, Kyuhyun mengusulkan untuk pemotretan pre wedding di Australia. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya-nya langsung saat Ryeowook baru saja mendaratkan pantatnya di sofa

"Hah? Ke australia? Tidak mau ah umma. Kejauhan! Kenapa tidak foto di studio saja. Kan gampang.." jawab Wook dengan asal dan bisa ditebak seperti biasa -tipikalnya.

"Ryeowook! Yah beda dong sama foto di studio! Kamu ini bagaimana sih." Heechul pun mulai mengoceh "dan juga ya, awal bulan depan itu hari ulang tahunnya Kyuhyun"

"Iya aku tau… " gumam Ryeowook.

"Ini hari ulang tahun terakhirnya sebelum kalian menikah loh! Sekali-sekali berikanlah sesuatu yang berbekas pada Kyuhyun dong Wook... banyak yang Kyuhyun korbankan untuk pernikahan kalian loh"

Ryeowook hanya bisa memutar matanya keatas mendengar pembelaan ummanya barusan. Hah... ibunya satu ini memang pandai bicara

"Geurae... kapan rencananya umma?" Tidak ingin banyak berdebat akhirnya Ryeowook memutuskan untuk mengikut saja.

"Awal bulan Februari. Saat Kyuhyun ulang tahun, bagaimana. Kalian bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua, bagaimana?"

"Omonim, perusahaan sedang masa audit, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan kantor. Dan aku harus ke Jepang juga untuk kontrol lapangan." Ulang tahun Kyuhyun memang masih dua minggu lagi, tapi jadwal pekerjaan Ryeowook sedang sibuk-sibuknya hingga ia sudah tidak bisa menyempatkan waktu lagi.

"Aigoo... yasudahlah kita bisa atur waktunya lagi. Tapi ingat, kamu harus cuti seminggu ya Ryeowook. Jangan lupa itu"

"Ne... setelah audit selesai ya umma"

"Baiklah umma terima. Oh ya jangan lupa cari kado untuk tunanganmu juga Wook"

"Heeh ummaaa... aku mandi dulu" Merasa sudah selesai pembicaraannya, Ryeowook pun sudah tidak sabar untuk kembali ke kamar tidurnya sendiri dan beristirahat.

Sedangkan, Heechul hanya bisa senyum-senyum sendiri melihat putra tunggalnya yang selalu menurut ini.

"Iya... Anak pintar…"

Walaupun watak Ryeowook kadang keras, tapi Heechul masih bersyukur setidaknya putranya bukanlah seorang pembangkang. Hanya perlu diocehin sedikittt saja dengan orang yang tepat Heechul percaya putranya itu bisa dikendalikan. Itulah juga yang membuat Heechul menyukai Kyuhyun, karna entah kenapa Heechul merasa Kyuhyun lah satu dari sedikit orang yang bisa mengontrol Ryeowook. Haha, semoga saja memang begitu kebenarannya.

Oooo

"Ryeowook"

"Eung"

"Sabtu depan kita mau kemana? Apa sudah ada rencana?"

"Oh, aku belum memberitahumu ya. Minggu depan aku harus keluar negeri Kyu"

"Keluar negeri lagi? " komplain Kyuhyun karna dia selalu ditinggal-tinggal. Tidak tau apa dia minggu depan hari apa?

"Hanya ke Jepang Kyuhyun"

"Tapi seminggu" keluh Kyuhyun lagi.

"Aku harus langsung kesana untuk kunjungan lapangan. Kalau kita sudah menikah memangnya kamu mau ditinggal-tinggal?" Tanya Ryeowook langsung dengan blak-blakan seperti bisa ditebak

"Ya tidak juga. Tapi kan aku bisa ikut…" gumam Kyuhyun kecil hampir tak terdengar. Karna memang ia idak ingin orang lain mendengarnya, dan juga terutama karna gengsi dan kesal pada Ryeowook yang sangat sangat tidak peka. Zzzz

"Hah? Sudahlah Kyuhyun-ah. Pokoknya nanti kita atur soal jadwal kerjaku lagi oke. Tidak usah khawatir." ujar Ryeowook sambil mengusap puncak kepala Kyuhyun beberapa kali sambil masih fokus menyetir.

 _TIdak perlu kuatir apanya… Memang tidak tau apa minggu depan hari apa. Huh… dasar tidak peka!_ Kyuhyun pun hanya bisa terdiam sambil mempoutkan bibirnya sebal menghadapi Ryeowook yang terlampau cuek seperti ini. Hah… menyebalkan.

Sepanjang perjalanan dan hari itu pun Kyuhyun memilih cuek dan berakting seakan tidak ada apa-apa. Kyuhyun berusaha tidak mempermasalhkan hal sekecil ini dan mengalah pada Ryeowook karna ia tidak ingin membuat masalah. Walaupun dalam hati kecilnya tentu saja Kyuhyun kecewa karna Ryeowook tidak pernah ingat hari ulang tahunnya

Ooooo

 _ **Tanggal 6 Februari 2017**_

Selesai ganti baju dan cuci muka Kyuhyun melemparkan tubuhnya di ranjang dan meraih handphonenya.

Hahh... hari yang cukup melelahkan... tapi juga menyenangkan. Hari pertambahan usianya hari ini terasa cukup cepat. Kyuhyun bisa merasakan kehangatan makan pagi bersama appa dan ummanya. Lalu Heechul umma pun berkunjung juga. Lalu banyak teman-teman lainnya yang mengucapkan secara langsung ataupun dan pesan.

Hmm.. dua puluh enam. Angka yang tidak buruk. Tahun ini.. akan menjadi tahun terakhir Kyuhyun melajang. Kalau tidak ada halangan melintang statusnya sudah akan berubah mulai tahun depan. Menyangkut hal ini, bahkan temannya sudah ada yang mulai meledek tentang perubahan statusnya yang akan datang

" _Oh ya kamu dapat hadiah apa dari Ryeowook Kyu? Ciee calon pengantin baru"_

 _"Jangan-jangan nanti tahun depan kita bertemu kamu sudah gendong bayi lagi Kyu! Hahahaha"_

Komentar yang asal lewat tersebut mungkin tidak terdengar aneh bagi orang lain, tapi terdengar masih sangat jauhhhh kedepan bagi Kyuhyun-nya sendiri. Kenapaa?

Ya gimana mau punya anak kalau calon ayahnya saja sampai saat ini masih entah dimana?! (Loh)

Ya, saat ini Ryeowook sedang tidak berada di Korea makanya mereka belum bertemu sama sekali sampai sekarang. Dimana Ryeowook sekarang?

Ker-ja. Iya, tunangannya satu itu malah mendahului pekerjaannya di Jepang makanya mereka belum bertemu ataupun bicara langsung sampai saat ini juga. Urghh... setiap mengingatnya Kyuhyun hanya bisa meninju-ninju perut teddy besar nya yang duduk manis di sofa dan tidak bersalah.

Walaupun mereka belum lama kenal... walaupun mereka belum terlalu dekat... tetap saja Kyuhyun merasa kesal dicueki oleh tunangannya sendiri seperti ini. Sedikit rasa kecewa terselip didalam perasaan Kyuhyun entah kenapa

Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangan kirinya kedepan sambil tiduran dan menandangi cincin yang terpasang manis di tangan kirinya dengan seksama.

Hah... sebentar lagi cincinnya akan berpindah posisi... ia akan meninggalkan rumah orang tuanya ini... 5 bulan lagi... Kyuhyun mulai menghitung mundur menjelang hari pernikahan mereka.

Ulang tahun kali ini.. Kyuhyun hanya ingin agar... ia diberi kesehatan... umma dan appa diberi kesehatan... pernikahannya bisa berlangsung lancar... keluarga barunya bisa berjalan dengan damai... hehe. Pikir Kyu sambil senyum -senyum sendirian. Oh ya, dan yang terakhir, supaya Ryeowook juga bisa hidup lebih lama, supaya.. Kyuhyun tidak cepat-cepat ditinggal sendirian, hehehe... Amin.. ya Tuhan. Satu permintaannya yang paling tulus dan yang terpenting tahun ini, Kyu hanya berharap agar keputusan yang ia buat untuk menikah dengan Ryeowook. tidaklah salah

Ooo

 **Kring kring**

Setelah bengong sejenak Kyuhyun tiba-tiba dikagetkan dengan handphonenya yang berbunyi nyaring dan menjadi lebih kaget lagi saat melihat tulisan yang tertera di layar handphone nya disana.

 _ **Kim Ryeowook facetime call**_

Mwoo? Tumben dia menelepon

Kyuhyun langsung mengacak rambutnya sedikit lalu ganti posisi tengkurap dan menekan tombol hijau

"Yeoboseyo" jawab Kyuhyun dengan tenang mencoba tidak panik

"Saengil chukka hamnida..." tidak Kyuhyun sangka-sangka. Yang terlihat di layar handphone nya sekarang adalah Ryeowook... yang sedang bergumam kecil menyanyikan sebuah lagu sederhana untuknya

"saengil chukka hamnida... saengil chukkahamnida. Saengil chukka hamnida Kyuhyun-ah!"

Tidak Kyuhyun sangka-sangka, baru ia memulai video call nya, ternyata sudah disambut dengan nyanyian tanpa nada dengan suara datar dari Kim Ryeowook seorang.

Nyanyian singkat tersebut sontak membuat wajah Kyuhyun memerah dan tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Tangan kiri Kyuhyun sontak menutup mulutnya sambil mendengarkan nyanyian Ryeowook yang makin lama makin cepat sambil menahan tawa

"Gomawooo Ryeowook-ahh!" Balas Kyuhyun sambil melambai dadah dadah pada orang diujung sana "ahhh kamsaheyooo" Ryeowook hanya bisa tertawa kecil saja melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum senang seperti itu

"Hahahaha selamat ulang tahun Kyu! Apa aku mengganggumu?" Tanya Ryeowook sambil membenarkan posisinya seperti sedang duduk bersandar disofa sekarang

"Aniyeyo... gomawoyo. Kau dimana? Oediesoyo?"

Dari gambar tidak kelihatan Ryeowook sedang dimana. Apa dia masih diluar makan malam dengan teman-temannya? Atau sedang pergi minum? Atau Ryeowook sedang main kartu? Entah kenapa Kyuhyun merasa begitu penasaran karna bagaimana pun ini sudah malam. Dan melihat penampilannya yang begitu berantakan... dengan rambut acak-acakan...

"Di kamar hotel Kyu. Baru saja pulang aku baru mau mandi"

"Ohhhhhh…" Kyuhyun langsung mengangguk-angguk lega saat mendengar jawaban Wook barusan. Ahh iya dia dikamar. Ada lampu tinggi dibelakangnya. Kyuhyun terus memperhatikan saat lawan bicaranya berganti posisi sejenak

"Kamu sendiri dimana? "

"Emm dikamar"

"Sudah makan?"

"Sudah" jawab Kyuhyun lagi sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

Sanbil tengkurap mata bulat Kyu fokus melihat Ryeowook dan juga melihat kotak kecil disudut kiri layar dimana sosoknya lah yang terlihat. Kyu menjaga letak handphonenya agar tidak terlalu dekat tidak juga terlalu jauh. Supaya sang lawan bicara bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas dan penuh, dan yang terpenting ia tidak boleh terlihat jelek, hehe.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya.. bagi Kyu dan Wook untuk video call seperti ini. rasanya agak awkward.. tapi juga menarik sebenarnya.

"Geundae... Kamu sudah menerima hadiahku yang dititipkan lewat umma kan?" Sambung Ryeowook lagi melanjutkan perbincangan mereka

"Eunggg? Hadiah apa? Heechul umma tidak memberikan apa-apa!" Tanya Kyu langsung membuat Ryeowook tersenyum tipis melihat perubahan ekspresinya. Wooo Ryeowook menyiapkan hadiah untuknya? Jinjjaa?!

"Umma belum memberitahumu? Hadiah dari aku…" tambah Ryeowookk

"Belum. Hadiah apa Wook... hadiah apa yang dititipkan untukku?" Siapa yang tidak excited kalau tau mereka akan mendapat hadiah.. apalagi kalau orangnya bernama Cho Kyuhyun hahah..

Ryeowook tertawa senang melihat reaksi Kyuhyun yang terpancing oleh ucapannya.

"2 minggu lagi aku sudah mengambil cuti. Kita bisa ke Australia untuk melakukan pemotretan pre wedding itu"

" _Whatt_ hanya itu?" Pekik Kyuhyun langsung kecewa saat mendengar balasan Ryeowook

"Hahahahahahha wae? Kamu mau apa lagi Kyuhyun-ah? Hahahaha" goda Ryeowook iseng

"Ishhh kalau itu sih aku sudah tau sejak pagi! Dasar Ryeowook ssi! Ishhh…." Kyuhyun hanya melegos sebal dan tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi sebalnya lagi dari Ryeowook

"Hahahahahaah kau ini..."

Tentu saja jawaban penuh kesal Kyuhyun sukses membuat Ryeowook tertawa terbahak-bahak dibuatnya

"Serius Wook! Cuma itu hadiahnya?" Kyuhyun masih tidak percaya Ryeowook sepelit itu

"Haha geurae geurae kamu mau apa... akan kukabulkan..." jawab Ryeowook untuk menghibur sang tunangan dari ambeknya

"Ya! Pikirkan sendiri aku maunya apa! Dasar tidak kreatif!" Balas Kyuhyun ketus

"Haish... Kyuhyun.. ayolah aku minta maaf. Yasudah katakan sekarang kamu mau nya apa hem?" Setelah puas tertawa akhirnya Ryeowook kembali bertanya

 _Aku menginginkanmu... disini..._ pikir Kyuhyun tanpa sadar jauh didalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam

"Ya apa kek. Belikan aku berlian... atau mobil... atau setidaknya ipad baru untuk main game juga boleh..." ujar Kyuhyun asal sambil sedikit manyun, berbalaskan cibiran dari Ryeowook tak lama setelahnya

"Eyyyy kau ini. Dasar matrealistis."

"Biarin matrealistis! Kayak kamu tidak mampu saja!"

Ryeowook hanya mengeluarkan smirk andalannya mendengarkan omongan Kyuhyun yang sudah mulai ngalur kidul seperti biasa

"Wook...! Kapan pulang?" Tanya Kyu langsung karna ia sudah tidak tau harus bicara apa lagi

"Lusa. Nanti aku akan berkunjung makan malam Sabtu malamnya ke rumahmu." Balas Ryeowook sambil mengusap wajahnya sekilas dan menutup mata terlihat sangat lelah

Ini baru hari Rabu... sudah seminggu mereka tidak bertemu...

"Kamu lelah? Tidurlah.. jangan kurang istirahat!" Walaupun masih cemberut, tanpa sadar dan secara tidak langsung Kyuhyun memberikan dukungan moral yang sederhana namun cukup manis untuk diterima ditelinga.

"Emm... kau juga. Tidurlah. Sudah mandi?"

"Su...dah…" jawab Kyuhyun lagi sambil matanya tidak tenang melihat kekanan kekiri. Huuu rasanya awkward sekali membicarakan hal sesepele dan seprivat ini dengan Ryeowook. Atau sebenarnya Ia sendiri yang tersipu karna tumben Ryeowook seperhatian ini padanya?

"ya sudah tidurlah. Aku juga harus mandi" ujar Ryeowook memecah kebengongan Kyuhyun sambil mengnacak rambutnya sendiri lagi nan jauh disana

"Eumm.. em. Sudah malam. Istirahat. Besok kamu masih kerja?"

Wook mengangguk beberapa kali sebagai jawaban

"Eum. Ini kunjungan terakhir. Nanti-nanti aku tidak akan ke luar negeri lagi sampai pertengahan tahun"

Kyuhyun hanya bisa memangku dagu mendengarkan

"Eung, baiklah. Gomawo Wook sudah menelponku. Sudah sana mandi. Annyongg" Kyuhyun kembali melambaikan tangannya mulai dadah dadah lagi untuk menutup percakapan mereka

"Ne. Mian kita tidak bisa bertemu langsung ne. Aku akan langsung berkunjung kerumah hari Sabtu nanti. Janji." Ryeowook lagi membuat Kyu menarik sebelah ujung bibirnya keatas sekilas

"Ne algesoyo. Annyonggg"

"Annyong. Good night Kyuhyun-ah"

"Good nighhhtttt" balas Kyu lalu menekan tombol merah duluan lalu langsung menghempaskan handphone nya ke sisi lain lalu kembali guling-gulingan berbaur jadi satu dengan berbagai bantal.

 _Huaaaaa 10 menit ini Ryeowook sangat berbedaa!_ Teriak Kyu dalam hati saat mengingat-ngingat pembicaraan mereka. Dia bahkan minta maaf padaku. Terus, menyanyikan saengil chukka padaku, dan lagi.. yey! Akhirnya Wook bisa cuti untuk foto pre wedding mereka ke Australia! Hehe

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun cukup _excited_ saat mendengar kabar tersebut dari orang nya langsung, hanya karna gengsi saja ia baru mengekspresikannya sekarang.

Waaaa yey. Nanti Ryeowook pulang.. lalu 2 minggu lagi mereka bisa liburan seminggu. Keke, berarti aku bisa mulai memilih tempat tujuan dan tempat tinggal. Huaaa semakin dipikir semakin tidak sabar Kyuhyun jadinya.

 _Walaupun tidak bisa bertemu langsung…. gomawo sudah menemaniku ngobrol sebelum tidur Ryeowook-ah._ Pikir Kyukyu sambil tersenyum saat ia memejamkan mata mencoba terlelap. Setidaknya mereka tidak bertengkar dan Ryeowook tidak bersikap menyebalkan hari ini. Dengan itu saja.. sudah cukup memuaskan bagi Kyuhyun.

Ooo

"Kyu, kita pergi dinner malam Sabtu ini yuk"

"Ho? Dinner? Boleh? Kemana?"

"Aku sudah membuat _reservation_ di N tower. Jam 7 aku jemput dirumah ya"

 _Wawwww N tower?_

"Oke!"

Walaupun sedikit terpukau dan penasaran dalam hati, Kyuhyun hanya menanggapi dengan cool seperti biasa. Tumben Ryeowook mengajak ku nge date di tempat romantis. Biasanya nonton film drama di bioskop aja mesti di tarik-tarik dulu sama Kyuhyun

Dua malam setelahnya; Dan.. disinilah Kyuhyun sekarang. Duduk manis di sebelah kursi pengemudi sedan hitamnya Ryeowook, memandangi langit malam Seoul yang sibuk sembari mereka dalam perjalanan menuju pusat kota menuju restoran yang mereka tuju.

"Selamat datang Tuan. Selamat malam"

Setelah menaiki lift menuju salah satu lantai paling atas di gedung tersebut, akhirnya Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun tiba di restoran mewah atau fine dining yang mereka tuju

"Reservasi atas nama Kim Ryeowook"

"Ya, selamat datang. Silahkan masuk Tuan" sapa sang waitress ramah membimbing keduanya duduk di sisi restaurant yang _private_ dengan pemandangan malam Seoul yang cukup luar biasa. Kerlap kerlip lampu gedung terlihat bersinar hingga ujung sana menemani terangnya bulan. Gangnam, Yeoiudo, semua daerah sentral kota bisa terlihat dari tempat duduk mereka. Kyuhyun sampai tercengo sendiri saat melihatnya. Tubuhnya terus sibuk berputar kekiri daripada memandangi sang lawan bicara, haha.

"Selamat menikmati"

"Terima kasih." Gumam Kyuhyun sopan kepada pelayan yang baru saja menuangkan wine untuk mereka berdua.

Ryeowook spesial memesankan _rose wine_ berkadar alkohol sangat rendah agar Kyuhyun bisa minum juga.

Sambil menikmati makanan pembuka mereka mata Kyuhyun sibuk jelalatan ke atas bawah kiri kanan menikmati suasana restaurant yang sangat tenang, sepi, klasik ditemani musik jazz _yang_ mengalun dengan volume pelan. Penerangan disana pun tidak terlalu terang. Karna Wook dan Kyuhyun duduk disisi jendela, meja mereka secara natural mendapatkan cahaya dari luar. Ditambah lilin yang menyala di meja dan setangkai bunga mawar yang terletak disana.

Uhhh sebenarnya makan malam mereka kali ini _setting_ -annya sangat romantis sekali. Hanya saja sepertinya Kyuhyun belum terlalu menyadari kalau semua suasana sepi, romantis diantara mereka ini tentu saja bukanlah sesuatu yang kebetulan. Ryeowook lah yang sudah mengatur semuanya. Sayang butuh waktu bagi Kyuhyun yang juga kurang peka untuk menyadarinya.

"Bagaimana perjalananmu di Jepang?"

Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menyendokkan sup krim panasnya satu persatu kedalam mulutnya dengan anggun.

"Hem, lancar-lancar saja. Terlalu banyak pekerjaan disana. Sampai aku harus menunda jadwal pesawatku ke malam." Jawab Ryeowook dengan tenang bersambut dengan anggukan kepala Kyuhyun, tanda mengerti.

"Sudah boleh saya angkat piringnya, Tuan?"

"Oh ne" Kyuhyun menangguk lagi saat pelayan membereskan piring kosong makanan pembuka mereka yang rasanya cukup lezat barusan. Sekarang, saat nya menu utama, hehe.

Kyuhyun yang berfikiran sangat polos malah lebih tidak sabar untuk mencicipi makan malam di restoran terkenal tersebut daripada memperhatikan suasana di sekitar dinner mereka malam itu. Ia pikir ini hanyalah makan malam biasa, tanpa Kyuhyun tau kalau Ryeowook sejak tadi selalu memandanginya dengan waspada karna ia hendak mengeluarkan sesuatu.

Agak sulit memang untuk membuat Kyuhyun merasa terkesan. Di ajak candle light dinner romantis seperti ini saja Kyuhyun masih berfikir kalau ini hanya makan malam biasa. Hemm... Ryeowook harus benar-benar mengeluarkan senjata andalannya untuk membuat Kyuhyun sadar kalau hari ini adalah hari yang cukup spesial.

"Kyuhyun-ah."

"Hem?" Kyuhyun yang tadinya sedang memandang keluar langsung menengok kearah suara dan melihat Ryeowook sedang merogoh sesuatu dari saku celananya dibalik meja sana.

 **Tuk.**

"Ini, untukmu" ujar Ryeowook mengeluarkan sebuah boks merah berukirkan merk _Cartier_ lalu disodorkannya kearah Kyuhyun

"Happy Birthday. Bukalah."

Bibir tipis Kyuhyun langsung membuka sedikit saat melihat kotak tersebut.

Wawww apa ini.

"Wahhhhh gomawoyo." Dengan pelan Kyuhyun meraih kotak tersebut dan membukanya.

 _Omo_! Sebuah kalung! Kalung dengan dua cincin yang saling tersematkan dengan, satu sama lain seperti lambang infinity dengan belasan berlian terdapat didalamnya. Kalung tersebut sangat cantik dan bersinar. Membuat mata coklat Kyu membulat sempurna saat melihat hadiah sesempurna ini.

Saat Kyuhyun tercengo sendiri, tanpa ia sadari Ryeowook sudah bangun dari duduknya, menyebrang kesisi Kyuhyun dan mengeluarkan kalung tersebut dari kotaknya.

Dengan telaten Ryeowook membuka kalung itu lalu memakaikannya di leher kekasihnya dari belakang. Membuat bulu kuduk Kyuhyun sempat meremang sempurna karna Ryeowook yang tiba-tiba muncul sedekat ini dibelakangnya. _Omo_! Tubuh Kyuhyun hanya bisa terduduk tegap dan kaku saat merasakan jari-jari Ryeowook bergerak disekitar lehernya

"Saengil chukkae. Cho Kyuhyun"

Cup. Ryeowook bahkan membungkuk sekilas untuk mengecup puncak kepala Kyuhyun

"RYEOWOOK GOMAAAWOOO" Kyuhyun langsung hendak berdiri berhambur hendak memeluk Ryeowook hanya saja tertahan posisinya yang masih duduk.

Dan.. Ryeowook menyambutnya dengan tangan terbuka tentu saja. Mereka berpeplukan hangat dengan Kyuhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya diperut Ryeowook

"Kamu membeli ini dimana? Terima kasih... lagi..." gumam Kyuhyun karna sudah tidak tau harus bicara apa lagi. Tidak ia sangka Ryeowook akan memberikannya hadiah sebagus ini.

"Haha. Di Jepang. Sebelum aku pulang" jawab Ryeowook santai sambil mengelus pundak Kyuhyun sesekali

"Kamu tidak perlu membelikanku berlian beneran.. aku kan hanya bercanda..." ujar Kyuhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu membuat Ryeowook tertawa kecil melihatnya.

"Hahah. Tidak apa-apa... apa kau menyukainya?"

"Eungg!" Kyuhyun langsung menangguk-anggukkan kepala senang sambil memainkan kalung barunya tersebut.

Cup. Dikecupnya sekali lagi kening Kyuhyun sebelum Ryeowook kembali ke tempat duduknya semula.

 _Tentu saja aku menyukainya._ Pikir Kyuhyun sambil cengengesan.

Semalaman itu pun Kyuhyun tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum dibuatnya. Dari makan, sampai pulang, sampai sudah dirumah, dan tiduran. Kyuhyun terus tertawa senang saat mengingat-ngingat pemberian Ryeowook untuknya malam ini.

 _Gomawo Kim Ryeowook. Saranghaeee hehe_

Ooooo

 **Hari Sabtu depannya di kediaman Cho**

"Ryeowook" panggil Kyuhyun saat pria berwajah kecil itu tiba dirumahnya

"Oh. Umma mana?" Tanya Wook merasa kurang lengkap bekum menyapa sang pemilik rumah

"Umma sedang telefon didalam. Duduklah." Undang Kyuhyun lalu Ryeowook pun melepas jaketnya dan duduk bersebelahan dengannya di sofa

"Kau sedang apa?" Tanya Wook melihat Kyuhyun sibuk membulak balik beberapa foto didalam ipadnya

"Em.. ini.. contoh-contoh foto prewedding…" gumam Kyu kecil

"Ohhh seperti untuk photoshoot nanti?"

"Eum." Jawabnya sambil mengangguk

"Memangnya seperti apa sih? Coba aku lihat" pinta Ryeowook karna jujur ia tidak tau sama sekali seperti apa foto-foto pre wed yang ideal itu. Di setiap acara pernikahan biasanya Wook tidak memperhatikan foto para pengantin. Ia langsung lewat saja dan menikmati acara. Hufftt.. bagaimana caranya menghasilkan foto-foto pre wedding ideal yang banyak dibicarakan orang sih

Kyuhyun langsung membagi ipad digenggamannya dengan Ryeowook untuk menunjukkan koleksi yang sedang dilihatnya. Yang ini temanya di Asia. Ada yang di Jepang, China, Bali, atau Thailand

Kyu dan Ryeowook duduk manis berdampingan berdua mengamati foto-foto tersebut.

Eummm... Kyuhyun terus mengamati ekspresi wajah Ryeowook menantikan perubahan disana. Karna beberapa foto adalah foto kisseu terutama di pasangan yang di Bali. Apa yang kira-kira Ryeowook pikirkan melihat foto ini ya? Apa dia tidak kepikiran hal yang sama denganku? Pikir Kyuhyun dalam hati

Tapi... seperti dugaan Kyuhyun, dua jari Ryeowook terus saja lanjut menyentuh layar tablet tersebut untuk melihat foto selanjutnya. Next. Next. Next. Seperti tidak ada masalah..

"Wook..." panggil Kyuhyun saat Ryeowook masih mengamati album itu dengan seksama

"Hemm?"

"Kau tidak lihat... di sesi pemotretannya... ada banyak... nggg... foto ciuman?" Tanya Kyuhyun memberanikan diri saat mata tunangannya masih terpaku kedalam isi tablet tersebut

"Nggg... Iya. Terus kenapa?" Jawab Ryeowook sambil menatap Kyuhyun pause sejenak dari kegiatannya

"Ah.. haha. Aniyeyo... tidak ada apa-apa. Lanjutkanlah, lanjutkan..." jawab Kyu sambil menengguk ludah dan tertawa getir melihat kekasihnya yang sepertinya cool sekali menghadapi ini. Berbanding 180 derajat dengan Kyuhyun.

Bukannya Kyuhyun takut berciuman sih.. tapi masalahnya yang ia takutkan adalah mereka tidak pernah berpengalaman ciuman. Nanti kalau disuruh fotografernya untuk kisseu, pasti aneh jadinya. Masa ciuman pertama didepan kamera! Itulah alasan Kyu merasa nervous dan memberitahu Ryeowook agar mereka bisa latihan (?) tapi kalau dia tidak sadar... ya masa Kyuhyun yang harus meminta duluan. Wook cium aku. Ya kali harga diri Cho Kyuhyun bisa diobral semurah itu..

"Waeyo? Kau tidak mau ada kisseu di foto _pre wedding_ kita?" Tanya Ryeowook balik tak lama kemudian

"Ani... aniyeyo.. sudah lupakan saja, tidak penting, hehheeh"

"Lalu kenapa tadi bertanya? Ohhh aku tau! Kau takut dicium, begitu? Hem?" Dalam lirikannya Kyu bisa melihat ujung bibir Ryeowook mulai terangkat sebelah setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya tersebut. Uhh... dia itu..

"An... aniyeyo siapa bilang! Siapa juga yang takut" Jawab Kyuhyun langsung mencoba se-percaya diri mungkin, tapi... kenyataannya malah sebaliknya, karna Kyuhyun malah jadi sedikit bergetar saat perlahan namun pasti Ryeowook entah kenapa jadi terus mendekat kearahnya

"Tidak takut? Hem? Yaaakiiiin?"

Ryeowook semakin memajukan tubuhnya kedepan mendekatkan wajah mereka untuk menggoda Kyuhyun, membuat lawan bicaranya secara refleks mencoba mendorong pundak nya untuk menjauh. Tapi.. Ryeowook tentu saja tidak menyerah begitu saja. Sudah diletakkannya ipad itu kesisi lain tergeletak begitu saja. Ryeowook konsenterasi bertatapan dan mengapit Kyuhyun sekarang. Kyu yang tanpa sadar terus kebelakang hingga akhirnya terpentuk ujung sofa, terjepit antara sofa dan... Ryeowook

"Ya.. Ryeowook…" Kyuhyun mulai panas dingin tidak mengerti dan penasaran kenapa Wook yang biasanya sekaku patung tiba-tiba jadi seperti ini

"Wae?"

"Kamu... kamu mau apa?"

Jarak diantara wajah mereka sudah sangat dekat sekarang. Bahkan Kyuhyun bisa mendengar deru nafas Ryeowook dengan jelas sekarang.

Harumnya... sangat khas.

"Aku yang harusnya bertanya. Kamu maunya apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu? Hem? Minta dicium? Kamu mau kita ciuman dulu sebelum memulai sesi _photoshoot_?" Ngotot Ryeowook masih meminta penjelasan. Ingin rasanya Kyu kabur dari sini sekarang juga. Tapi tangan Wook mencegatnya, tidak hanya tangan bahkan tubuhya juga, membuat Kyu tidak bisa bergerak

"Ani.. ANIYEYO!" Jawab Kyu langsung sambil setengah berteriak saking paniknya secara tidak sadar. _Omo. Apa ini. Kenapa dia selalu bisa membaca pikiranku dengan mudah?_

"Lalu apa? Apa lagi kalau bukan itu? Kau mau kisseu kan? Ayo kita lakukan sekarang juga"

Ryeowook semakin memajukan wajahnya hampir menmusnahkan jarak diantara mereka kalau saja Kyuhyun tidak menjerit histeris sendirian sebelum Ia bisa mengambil lankah lebih lanjut

"Ani! Yaa... tidak mau. Ryeowook! Menjauh!" Sekuat tenaga Kyuhyun menjulurkan tangannya mendorong dada Ryeowook, membuat Wook menunda action nya sambil terus terkekeh senang

Sedangkan Kyuhyun sudah seperti kepiting rebus sekarang. Wajahnya merah sempurna karna malu. Kenapa Wook harus selalu menggodanya seperti ini sih?!

"Kau mau kisseu? Hem hem?" Sebagai calon pasangan yang akan menikah, ciuman bukanlah hal yang aneh bagi Ryeowook. Ayolah, mereka sudah bertunangan! Orang pacaran saja sudah sering lebih intim daripada ini. Saat Kyuhyun menanyakannya ia baru sadar juga jadinya, dari dulu mereka belum ada kesempatan untuk skinship lebih dekat, makanya Ryeowook pun tidak takut untuk memulai.

Heyy tapi lihatlah tunangannya ini. Kyuhyun malah bertingkah seperti ikan mau dipotong klepek-klepek dibawah kungkungan Wook, membuat Ryeowook semakin suka untuk menggodanya.

"Huahahhah cup." Karna sudah terlanjur, akhirnya Ryeowook menutup dengan satu ciuman di pipi halus Kyuhyun

Dan cup. Satu lagi di keningnya. Lalu mengacak puncak kepala Kyu sekilas baru setelahnya menarik diri untuk menyudahi permainan mereka

"Hahah, dasar anak kecil"

Kyuhyun terbengong sejenak sambil masih menutup mata saat merasakan kecupan itu mendarat di wajahnya dengan cepat. Omo dia dekat sekali! Tapi entah kenapa ciuman ringan seperti ini malah membuat Kyuhyun gemetar dengan sukses secara sekilas. Whuahh skinship terdekat mereka!

Disaat Kyuhyun terkesima sendirian, disisi lain Ryeowook hanya bisa cengar cengir sendiri melihat tingkah laku tunangannya yang sok berani namun selalu ciut di akhir pada akhirnya seperti ini. Haha dasar Cho Kyuhyun... _baru kisseu saja takut, apalagi nanti kalau kita sudah menikah Kyuhyun..._ kekeke pikir Ryeowook dalam hati

Oooo

Hari demi hari pun berlalu seperti biasa menjelang persiapan pernikahan mereka. Kyuhyun menemukan fotografer yang cocok dan membuat _appointment_ untuk keberangkatan mereka selama seminggu ke Australia. Tiket pesawat, hotel, dan rencana perjalanan mereka pun segera lengkap dalam waktu relatif singkat. Tapi tentu saja, tugas Kyuhyun tidak berhenti di situ saja. Masih banyak persiapan yang harus Kyuhyun urus lainnya. _Meeting_ sana, _meeting_ sini. Ditambah cuaca yang tidak menentu, setelah beberapa hari merasa tidak enak badan, Kyuhyun terserang batuk pilek dan mulai tumbang pada akhirnya. Hanya beberapa hari sebelum jadwal keberangkatan mereka.

Oooo

Mendengar kabar Kyuhyun sakit, begitu pulang kantor Ryeowook pun langsung berkunjung ke kediaman Cho untuk menjenguknya

"Annyonghaseyo omonim. Aku datang untuk menjenguk Kyuhyun. Ini aku bawakan buah juga" sapa Ryeowook saat ia baru saja tiba di kediaman Cho sore menjelang malam itu.

"Oh Ryeowook. Kamsaheyo… Kyuhyun baru selesai makan malam, mungkin ia sudah terlelap dikamarnya. Kamu naik saja gih" sambut Cho umma dengan ramahnya.

"Ah algesemnida omonim. Kyuhyun sakit sejak kapan omma, kalau aku boleh tau?" Tanya Ryeowook sedikit khawatir

"Demamnya mulai pagi ini. Kemarin-kemarin hanya flu ringan batuk dan pilek. Tapi Kyuhyun memang kalau sudah sakit seringnya berbarengan semua seperti sekarang ini. Badannya ngilu sejak pagi, malanya Kyuhyun bedrest seharian hari ini"

Ryeowook menangguk pelan dan termenung sendirian saat mendengarnya. Hmmm kasihan anak itu

"Tapi Kyu sudah kedokter kan umma?"

"Ne sudah. Tadi pagi kami ke dokter. Ada baiknya Kyuhyun istirahat dulu seminggu ini sampai sembuh katanya"

"Ahh aku mengerti. Baiklah, aku naik dulu ummaa"

"Ne Ryeowook. Nanti umma menyusul ya"

"Nee"

Ryeowook pun langsung naik kelantai dua dan menuju kamar Kyuhyun yang pintunya sedang tertutup rapat.

Ooooo

 **Tok tok**

Setelah mengetuk dua kali Ryeowook memasuki kamar yang dingin tersebut dan melihat Kyuhyun sedang terlelap di balik selimut.

Ryeowook menunduk sebentar untuk memegang dahi nya yang terasa panas dan jadi merasa semakin khawatir dibuatnya. Sekilas dipinggirkannya poni Kyuhyun dan dikecupnya kening itu sekilas. Sebuah kecupan tulus. "Cepat sembuh Kyuhyun-ah" lalu Wook kembali merapatkan selimutnya lagi dan membelai lengan Kyuhyun sesekali lagi sembari duduk di bangku kecil disamping ranjang.

Hah... Ryeowook sungguh tidak tega melihat dia yang menggigil seperti ini.. rasanya pasti tidak enak sekali kalau sedang sakit seperti ini. Sekitar 15 menit Ryeowook terdiam disana mengamati Kyuhyun yang tertidur cukup pulas. Sesekali tubuh Kyu terus bergulat gelisah, dan berkeringat. Membuat Wook hanya bisa menepuk-nepuk tubuhnya pelan agar kembali tidur setiap Kyuhyun tanpa sadar mengigau

"Emmm u...mmaa..."

"Ssstttttt jaljja" Ryeowook lanjut mengelus selimut yang membungkus Kyuhyun pelan. Memastikan ia beristirahat dengan benar walaupun ia sendiri pun cukup lelah juga.

Sekitar pukul 8, setelah Kyuhyun berhenti mengigau barulah Ryeowook hendak berpamitan karna bagaimanapun ia juga harus kembali kerumahnya sendiri juga.

"Jaljja Kyuhyun. Cepatlah sembuh." Cup. Satu kecupan kembali mendarat sebelum Ryeowook hengkang dari sana.

Ya, secuek-cueknya Ryeowook. Bohong kalau ia tidak perduli dan tidak menyayangi Kyuhyun seiring dengan berjalannya waktu seperti ini.

Ooooo

 _ **Sore Esok harinya di kediaman Cho**_

 **Tok tok**

Ryeowook mengetuk dua kali lalu langsung masuk ke dalam kamar tidur ber AC tersebut

Ditemukannya Kyuhyun sedang duduk menyandar diranjang, dengan baju tidur kotak-kotak lengan panjang, rambut coklatnya yang agak berantakan, wajah polos dan kedua tangannya konsenterasi main game lewat ipad di genggamannya

"Annyong"

"Oh annyong"

Kyuhyun langsung menutup _ipad_ nya saat melihat Ryeowook datang. Ah iya sudah jam 6 saja, cepat sekali waktu berjalan kalau ia habiskan dengan main _game_

"Sudah baikan?" Sebelum mengambil duduk Ryeowook menghampiri Kyuhyun dan meletakkan punggung tangannya di dahi Kyu sekilas untuk mengecek keadaannya

"Eung. Sudah jauh lebih baik" jawab Kyuhyun dengan patuh.

Kyuhyun tau benar ini hari apa dan tanggal berapa. Ia sudah minum obat dengan rajin agar bisa secepatnya sembuh. Karnaa..

"Kita tidak jadi berangkat lusa. Ditunda saja liburannya Kyuhyun-ah" belum sempat Kyuhyun menyelesaikan pikirannya, tiba-tiba Ryeowook sudah membuka perbincangan mereka dengan sesuatu yang sangat tidak mengenakkan buat Kyuhyun.

 _Apa katanya? Ditunda? Ditundaa?!_

"Whatt waee? Wae Ryeowook-ah waee?" Pekik Kyuhyun langsung sungguh kesal dan mulai naik kekepala semua rasa kesalnya tersebut.

Aku kan sudah tidak sabar untuk berangkat! Kenapa dia tiba-tiba membatalkannya begitu saja?!

"Kamu masih tanya kenapa? Kamu masih sakit Cho Kyuhyun. Jidatmu masih panas begini. Kita tunda saja keberangkatannya" jawab Ryeowook dengan tegas, sudah tidak bisa ditolak lagi, membuat lawan bicaranya yaitu Cho Kyu langsung cemberut dan merasa sangat sangat kesal

"Andweyooooooo" mulailah rengekan Kyuhyun mulai terdengar lagi

"Waeeeee?" Ryeowook ikut-ikutan menjawab dengan panjang menjawabi Kyuhyun yang bernada sangat manja terdengar menyebalkan ditelinganya

"Kalau tidak jadi kita perginya kapan? Kamu pasti sibuk; tidak bisa cuti lagi!" Nada Kyu mulai meninggi dan seperti sebelum-sebelumnya mereka mulai bertengkar karna hal sesepele ini lagi

"Bisa ditunda sampai kapan saja Kyu.. yang penting kamu sembuh du..."

"Tidak mauuu!" Potong Kyuhyun langsung membuat Ryeowook semakin maju dan duduk dipinggir ranjang itu langsung berhadap-hadapan dengan tunangannya ini

"Kenapa sih tidak mau?! Susah banget sih kamu mau diatur...?!"

"Shireoo! Kalau lusa batal kita pasti tidak jadi. Kamu pasti sibuk.. meeting lah.. audit lah... apa lah…" tungkas Kyuhyun lagi dengan cepat

"Aku akan sempatkan waktu Kyu.."

"Bohong!" Jawab Kyuhyun langsung berbalaskan dengan Wook yang hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang sudah hampir menyerah

"Bohong apa? Kamu itu masih sakit. Aku hanya tidak mau menyiksamu…" kesabaran Ryeowook benar-benar diuji setiap menghadapi calon istrinya ini.

"Bohong, kamu pasti sibuk Wook. Pekerjaanmu banyak. Ini lah itulah. Mana sempat kamu meluangkan waktu untuk photoshoot kita lagi!"

"Bisa! Aku bosnya disini. Kalau kubilang bisa ya bisa" jawab Ryeowook ngotot masih berusaha meyakinkan Kyuhyun yang sangat grr…

"Ya tapi buktinya kamu saja tidak bisa meluangkan waktu untuk berada disini saat aku ulang tahun, iya kan?!" Ujar Kyuhyun keceplosan tanpa sadar mulai membuat wajahnya jadi memerah sedikit demi sedikit. "Pokoknya aku tidak percaya padamu! Pokoknya kita harus tetap berangkat lusa aku tidak mau tau!" Ulang Kyuhyun terus menerus masih tidak mau kalah.

Kyuhyun hanya tidak mau hari yang sudah dinanti-nantikannya ini terbengkalai. Ia tidak bisa percaya begitu saja dengan perkataan Ryeowook. Kyu sudah menghabiskan energinya merancang sesi liburan dan photoshoot mereka dengan sempurna. Kalau semuanya tidak berjalan sampai hari H mereka. Sama saja dengan semua mimpi Kyu terbuang sia-sia

Sedangkan.. bagi Ryeowook; Pria ini juga tertegun sejenak saat Kyuhyun mengatakan ia tidak ada di sini saat hari ulang tahunnya.

Ucapan Kyuhyun tersebut menyadarkan Ryeowook kalau hal itu sangatlah berarti bagi tunangannya ini. Benar juga kata Donghae. Meskipun ia sudah minta maaf. Tapi sepertinya itu belum cukup untuk meyakinkan Kyu kalau ia tidak akan melakukannya lagi.

.

Hal seperti ini cukup mengagetkan sekaligus tidak terduga bagi Ryeowook. Bukan hanya Kyu yang kecewa. Hati kecilnya Ryeowook pun kecewa pada dirinya sendiri saat ia tau kalau Kyuhyun masih mengingat kejadian itu sampai sekarang.

"Baiklah terserah apa katamu. Pokoknya kalau kamu masih flu dan kita tidak diperbolehkan masuk Australia. Itu masalahmu." Ujar Ryeowook ketus tak lama setelahnya lalu bangun dan angkat kaki dari kamar tersebut.

Walaupun terdengar kejam dan ketus, sebenarnya Ryeowook tidak benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya barusan, tentu saja. Itu hanyalah ancaman belaka. Karna Ryeowook hanya ingin Kyuhyun benar-benar fit agar bisa menikmati liburannya dengan enak. Apalagi mereka juga ada kewajiban, ia hanya tidak ingin anak itu semakin sakit dan semakin drop keadaannya. Sudah. Sesederhana itulah yang Ryeowook inginkan. Tapi sulit sekali bagi Kyuhyun untuk memahaminya

 **Brak**. Setelah pintu kembali tertutup rapat Kyuhyun hanya bisa memeluk bantalnya erat dan kembali menenggelamkan tubunya di balik selimut. Bibirnya kembali maju sedikit karna cemberut. Perasaan Kyuhyun bergumuruh karna lagi-lagi Ryeowook bersikap seperti itu. _Dingin, ketus, jahat. Ya, dia sangat jahat!_ Kyu hanya terus memaki-maki nama Kim Ryeowook sendirian dalam hati sampai ia bosan sendiri selama beberapa menit setelahnya.

oooo

 _1 jam kemudian…_

 **Ceklek**

Sayup-sayup Kyuhyun bisa mendengar suara pintu terbuka lau tertutup lagi tidak lama kemudian. Tidak hanya itu, setelah pintu tertutup rapat ada juga suara langkah kaki yang mendekat kearahnya. Bukan langkah kaki ibunya... bukan juga pelayan. Kyuhyun bisa menebak ini langkah kaki siapa..

"Masih belum selesai ngambeknya, hem?" Sapa suara menyebalkan tersebut dari luar selimutnya membuat Kyuhyun semakin meninju perut tedy yang tiduran disampingnya, mengeluh kesal dalam diam.

"Kyuhyun... ayo bangunlah.. ini sudah waktunya makan malam" panggil suara itu lagi dengan nada datar mencoba merayunya beberapa kali, hingga akhirnya membut Kyuhyun menyerah, membuka selimutnya dan bangun dari posisi tiduran tengkurap.

Setelah bangun, benar saja kan tebakannya. Siapa lagi yang berani bicara seketus itu pada Kyuhyun. Cuma Ryeowook lah orannya

Suasana kamar dingin tersebut tiba-tiba hening sejenak karna baik Ryeowook ataupun Kyuhyun tidak ada yang bicara.

Ryeowook masih berdiri tegap dengan nampan di genggamannya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun masih memasang aksi diam setengah duduk dengan rambut acak-acakan

"Hahh..." Ryeowook menghela nafas panjang dan mulai menata meja kecil untuk Kyu bisa makan diranjang lalu meletakkan nampan berisi bubur yang dibawanya dengan hati-hati

"Makanlah. Lalu minum obat." Bukan hanya itu, Ryeowook juga menata bantal sebagai ganjalan Kyuhyun dengan _dashboard_ agar tidak pegal. Tapi, semua sikap manis Ryeowook itu malah membuat Kyu bingung. _Tumben dia baik? Ada apa ini?_

Masih memasang aksi irit bicara, Kyuhyun pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk patuh saja dan mulai menyendokkan makan malam yang sudah dihidangkan untuknya itu. Ryeowook seperti biasa duduk dengan tenang disampingnya. Kadang mengecek handphone, kadang juga hanya memandanginya makan dengan pandangan kosong, tidak tau mau melakukan apa karna mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau kita batal pergi!" Ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada serius memecahkan hening diantara mereka sekitar lima menit setelahnya

"Iya... habiskanlah makananmu dan minum obat makanya" jawab Ryeowook pelan membuat mata bulat Kyuhyun sedikit membesar saat mendengarnya

"Kamu setuju? Tidak jadi batal?" Sekarang malah Kyu lagi yang balik bertanya kan..

Ryeowook hanya melihat Kyu dengan tatapan santai dan datar seperti biasa sebagai balasan

"Geureom. Itu yang kamu maukan."

Whuahhhh Kyuhyun tidak percaya ia bisa membuat Ryeowook tunduk secepat ini! Heheheh

"Ryeowook-ah… go… mawo…. hehehe" senyum lebar langsung tercipta di wajah mulus itu, ekspresi wajah Kyu langsung berubah 180 derajat dalam sekejap. Bahkan Kyu mengucapkan kalimat tersebut dengan nada malu-malu, ingin rasanya Kyuhyun memeluk calon suaminya itu saat ini juga. Tapi sayang gerakannya terbatas karna meja kecil didepannya. Yang Kyu bisa lakukan hanyalah menoel noel lengan Wook karna kesenangan, hahaha.

"Istirahatlah. Kalau keadaanmu tidak membaik dari hari ini. Kita tidak jadi pergi." Tambah Wook lagi dengan tatapan aneh sedikit ngeri melihat Kyuhyun bertingkah manja seperti ini.

Hah... kali ini harus benar-benar ia yang mengalah..

"Iya Wook... aku pasti akan baikan dua hari lagi. Jangan lupa packing yaa! Ingat kita perginya 6 malam 7 hari... hehehehe" tambah Kyu sambil terus cengengesan sembari mengelap mulutnya dengan napkin.

Huaaaa akhirnya rencana liburan mereka tidak akan tertunda. Kyu jadi semangat menelan obat dan banyak minum air mulai sekarang, agar ia bisa sembuh secepatnya, agar mereka bisa menikmati musim panas di Australia.

 _Hehe.. gomawo Ryeowook-ah sudah mengerti kemauanku._ Pikir Kyu dalam hati. Selesai makan, Kyuhyun bahkan asik guling-gulingan sendiri sambil memeluk teddy nya di tempat tidur saking senangnya.

Tidak salah memang Ryeowook memberikan mister teddy sebagai hadiah. Kalau dia sedang kesal. Habis boneka besar itu ditinju Kyuhyun. Kalau ia sedang senang, habis juga si teddy di belai belai dipeluk Kyu dengan erat. Haha... nasib mister teddy benar-benar bergantung pada sikap dan kelakuan Ryeowook sekarang.

Oooo

2 hari kemudian, akhirnya hari yang sudah dinanti-natikan Kyuhun pun tiba juga. Pagi-pagi Kyu sudah bangun dan siap-siap berangkat ke bandara untuk mengejar pesawatnya. Walaupun belum sembuh benar setidaknya sekarang batuknya sudah baikan. Kyu memakai masker untuk mencegah virusnya tersebar ataupun bertambah parah.

"Ummaa aku berangkat dulu yaaa"

"Ne hati-hati ya Kyuhyun. Ryeowook.

Ryeowook, umma titip Kyuhyun ya. Kalian baik-baik dijalan kalau sudah sampai kabari kami ne"

"Ne umma algesemnida" Ryeowook membungkuk sopan sebelum membukakan pintu untuk Kyuhyun naik kemobil dan mereka berangkat bersama.

Ryeowook diantar supir menjemput Kyuhyun untuk berangkat ke bandara berdua saja. Di _airport_ sanalah baru mereka akan bertemu dengan tim foto untuk berangkat menuju Australia.

"Sudah baikan? Batuknya?"

Tanya Ryeowook sembari mereka di perjalanan

"Ehhmmmm ne sudah mendingan kok" Kyuhyun berdehem dalam mencoba meyakinkan kalau dia baik-baik saja.

Karna, walaupun masih batuk pilek, Kyuhyun harus meyakinkan Ryeowook kalau ia baik-baik saja agar aktivitas mereka bisa berjalan seperti biasa.

"Selamat jalan Tuan. Hati-hati dijalan"

"Nee gomawoyo ahjussi nim"

Supir menurukan dua koper berukuran sedang milik Kyu dan Ryeowook dan Wook langsung menyeret keduanya tanpa perlu disuruh lagi tanpa Kyuhyun duga. Woww. Baik sekali dia.

Memasuki gedung terminal keduanya pun langsung menuju counter untuk _check in_ dan meng-drop bagasi

"dua orang penumpang atas nama Kim dan Cho menuju Cairns ya. Ini tiket dan passport nya. Boarding pukul 12 kurang 15."

"Ne. Kamsahamnida." Dengan senyum Kyuhyun mengangguk sambil menerima kembali passport beserta boarding pass mereka.

"Kyu. Mau minum apa? Duduklah. Aku pesankan" tanya Ryeowook saat keduanya memutuskan untuk duduk di kafe sejenak sebelum masuk kedalam, sambil menunggu tim fotografer untuk tiba juga

"Emmm _green tea_ panas satu Wook"

"Oke. Itu saja? Mau yang lain juga tidak?"

Kyuhyun langsung menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban

"Aniyeyo. Gomawo"

"Em. Tunggu ya"

Membawa tas punggungnya, Kyuhyun pun mengambil meja dan duduk manis menunggu pesanannya untuk datang.

Hah.. akhirnya.. semoga perjalanan mereka kali ini bisa terlewatkan dengan menyenangkan. Walaupun tentu saja Kyuhyun deg-degan tapi ia masih tetap semangat dan tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan momen ini begini saja. Kyu hanya bisa berharap ini akan menjadi liburan yang menyenangkan bagi mereka berdua. Jangan sampai mereka bertengkar konyol lagi,, hehe

Tidak lama kemudian saat Kyu masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, datang lah Ryeowook membawa kan teh pesanannya dengan agak terburu-buru

"Kyu. Minwoo hyung dan lainnya sudah didepan sedang check in. Aku temui mereka dulu ya. Kamu tunggu disini, gapapa kan?" Tanya Ryeowook dengan nada datar seperti biasa

"Em, oke. Aku tunggu disini ya"

Sebenarnya jarak antara counter dan kafe tempat mereka duduk tidaklah jauh, hanya ribet saja kalau mereka harus membawa minuman panas kemana-mana jadi Ryeowook menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk menunggu disini saja.

"Nih, untukmu. Tunggu ya, aku akan segera kembali"

Sebelum pergi lagi, Ryeowook menyodorkan sebuah kantung plastik kecil berlabelkan toko farmasi sebelah pada Kyuhyun yang menerimanya dengan bingung. Hemm apa ini?

Saat membuka dan melihat kedalamnya, baru Kyuhyun tau isinya apa dan hanya bisa terbengong melihatnya.

Ini... Ryeowook membelikan 2 pack obat batuk hisap untuk melancarkan tenggorokan. Bersama dengan 4 pack tissue dan 2 pack vitamin C juga.

Bibir kecil Kyuhyun lagi-lagi terbuka sedikit, sangatlah tidak menyangka kalau Ryeowook bisa-bisanya melakukan hal sekecil dan sesepele ini.

" _Agar kamu tidak batuk dan pilek dipesawat_ " sekarang Kyuhyun baru mengerti gumaman tidak jelas yang Ryeowook ujarkan tadi saat memberikan ini.

Ahhh tiba-tiba dada Kyuhyun terasa hangat melihat sisi Ryeowook yang seperti ini. Hal yang sangat sangat sederhana namun juga sangat berkesan dan berharga, karna Ryeowook ternyata sangat perduli dan mengkhawatirkannya. Kyaaaaa. Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun memeluk erat teddy bear mereka kalau ia sedang berada dirumah sekarang

"Kyuhyun-ah. Minwoo hyung sudah tiba nih"

Tidak lama Kyuhyun masem masem sendirian, beberapa menit setelahnya Ryeowook sudah tiba kembali kearahnya bersama beberapa orang pria lainnya yang adalah tim fotografer mereka.

"Oh. Annyonghaseo Hyungnim. Cho Kyuhyun imnida"

Kyuhyun membungkuk sopan dan menjulurkan tangan untuk berkenalan. Selama seminggu nanti Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun akan memakai jasa fotografer bernama Lee Minwoo ini untuk foto pre-wedding mereka. Jadi mereka berangkat bersama hari ini.

Beruntung Lee Minwoo ssi ini sepertinya adalah sosok yang ramah dan menyenangkan walaupun mereka baru berkenalan. Semoga sesi photoshoot mereka bisa berjalan dengan lancar nantinya.

"Semuanya sudah _check in_ kan? Bagaimana kalau kita langsung masuk kedalam? Teh mu apa sudah habis Kyu?" Tanya Ryeowook melanjutkan perbincangan setelah mereka semua sudah saling memperkenalkan diri dengan satu dan yang lainnya.

"Eung. Sudah kok. Ayo kita masuk"

"Geurae. Ayo." Kyuhyun pun meraih kembali tas punggungnya dan mengikuti yang lainnya di belakang.

"Wookkkk" panggil Kyuhyun langsung mencegat langkah Ryeowook agar tidak meninggalkannya sendirian

"Gomawoyoo hehe" tanpa sadar Kyu langsung menggaet lengan Ryeowook mesra dan menyenderkan kepalanya dipundaknya saking senang nya. Sudah seperti koala menempel pada pohonnya; Membuat Ryeowook hanya terkekeh melihatnya.

"Waeyo?"

"Aniyeyo. Hehe" jawab Kyu malu-malu menenggelamkan wajahnya lagi dilengan Ryeowook.

Keduanya pun terus berjalan bergandengan mesra menuju pintu yang dituju dan segera berangkat ke Australia untuk memulai liburannya. Semogaaa persiapan pernikahan keduanya bisa terus berjalan dengan lancar ya.

 _Gomawo sudah memperhatikanku Kim Ryeowook._ Ujar Kyuhyun dengan tulus dalam hati

 **TBC!**


End file.
